


I Have Chosen You

by DontCallMeShirley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fix-It, Gen, Obi Wan is a child in the beginning, Obi-Wan is a sexually liberated woman, So I won't be tagging all her relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeShirley/pseuds/DontCallMeShirley
Summary: What if Obi Wan had been chosen as a padawan by Dooku, which kept him in the Light and changed many things....





	1. Curious

Obi Wan hurried along the corridor, head down and hoping the shortcut got her to MasterTiba’s debate prep class in time. If you were late he made you debate on a topic of his choosing that you were sure to know nothing about, like the Corellian Tea Pot Dome Scandal of 575 BY or the mating habits of Sysiphan boulder worms.

She was so deeply immersed in considering unsuitable debate topics that she didn’t sense Bruck Chun’s presence until he loomed up in front of her.

“In a hurry, Oafy Wan?’ he sneered, his friends stepping out into the hall behind her.

Obi Wan had let herself get distracted and had forgotten to be on the lookout for Bruck and his gang. They’d been harassing her for months now, ever since she’d accidently knocked into Bruck in the cafeteria. Luckily they weren’t the brightest lot and nothing significant had happened--so far. 

She released her moment of panic to the Force, lifted her chin, and asked coolly, “May I help you?”

Her look of disinterest infuriated the boy. He scowled. “You made me look stupid in Astronavigation today Oafy Wan!”

“You don’t need any help from me to do that,” she answered earnestly, as Bruck’s face turned an unhealthy brick color. He growled and lunged for her, but she feinted left and was almost around him when he boxed her in again, closer to the wall. She was mentally preparing herself for a fight with the 4 boys when she sensed the presence of 3 knights--masters?--approaching. This gave her an idea…..

“Why do you deny the Living Force!” she cried out in the resounding, melodious tones she usually reserved for the High Galactic Jedi Chants she performed with the choir. Bruck’s jaw dropped. The 3 masters stopped short behind Bruck, surprised. Pleased with this reaction, she went on.

“Why are you afraid to embrace the circle of life and death? As everything is born it must also one day die!” She dropped her voice to a thrilling whisper, and reached out her hands, just as she had seen a prosperity preacher do during his holosermon. For theatrics, those guys couldn’t be beat. “Do not be afraid...open your heart and mind to the power of the natural world. Learn to focus on the here and now!”

With this she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed, a hand draped dramatically across her brow. From under cover of her forearm she could see Bruck staring at her, mouth agape, eyes puckered, trying to figure out what was happening. You could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears as his brain overheated.

Confuse and conquer, it works every time.

She straightened up and pushed past the boy. “Lovely chatting with you. Let’s do it again sometime” she said. “Masters,” she said stopping to bow at the 3 men standing behind Bruck. “If you’ll pardon me, I’m late for class.

All 7 of them stood silent in the hallway, watching her go. After a moment, Mace Windu turned to Bruck. “Don’t you 4 have somewhere to be?” he asked pointedly.

“Er, yes,” said Bruck, his mouth closing with a snap. He and is friends scurried away. 

When the initiates were out of earshot, Qui Gonn Jinn let out a chuckle. “Well that was certainly unorthodox. Who was that?”

“Initiate Obi Wan Kenobi,” answered Windu. “And some boys who looked like they were up to no good. That was some clever maneuvering on her part.” The 3 masters continued on their way.

“Curious,” said Yan Dooku, thoughtfully, more to himself than the others, as they made their way to the cafeteria.

***  
Dooku found himself so impressed with Obi Wan Kenobi that he decided he should learn more about her. Not to take her as an apprentice, of course (those days were far in his past!) but simply out of curiosity. She was going to be a formidable diplomat or even politician one day. 

He watched her debate on health care coverage and taxation rates in the outer rim. He watched her give a presentation on the ethnoarcheology of prehisitoric Alderaan. And with far less enthusiasm he watched her dissect a Corellian iso frog. She did not appear to be very enthusiastic about that either, but she simply did what needed to be done with a minimum of fuss. 

Dooku also discovered that she spent a lot of time in the archives, and not only on classwork. He tackled his old friend Jocasta Nu about her. Master Nu raised her eyebrows at him.

“Why are you so interested in Initiate Kenobi?” she inquired, a bit acidly. Nu and Dooku’s usually cordial relationship was a bit rocky lately, ever since he had questioned her methods for archiving ancient documents from Serenno. Since it was his home planet he felt a bit proprietary toward it, but realized he was going to have to backtrack. 

He smiled ingratiatingly and explained how he, Windu, and Jinn had come across her cornered by some bullies, and how she de-escalated the scene. Nu’s face softened. 

“She has a remarkable mind. She’s often in here researching any number of topics. She’s like a sponge. A very polite sponge too, who doesn’t question my archiving,” she added pointedly, giving him a cold look. 

“I’m sorry for what I said about your archiving, Jocasta.” It pained him to say it, because he was sure he was right. But if he wanted information and future access to the odder byways of the archives….hmm, if he wanted his friend back, he knew it had to be done.

Nu harrumphed, but looked pleased. 

“You want her to be your padawan, don’t you,” she said. 

“No! I’m too old to train another padawan. Those days are behind me!” He was shocked by this idea. Or was he? 

Nu merely smiled at him, then moved off to help a knight seeking guidance.

Dooku fell into a brown study as he wended his way out of the archives. He didn’t want to have another padawan, did he? Did he? 

He came back to his senses in a familiar old corridor, but he wasn’t sure how he’d ended up there. He didn’t often go to Master Yoda’s quarters these days. And just as he was turning around to flee, er go back to his own quarters, Yoda’s door opened and out he came. 

“Come for tea, you have, hmm?” asked the diminutive master, his eyes twinkling.

Dooku found himself at a rare loss for words. “Ummm,” he responded, as Yoda ushered him inside. Just as when he was a padawan himself, he felt he could conceal nothing from his former master but he felt a bit raw and unready to discuss Obi Wan Kenobi. However, the Force apparently led him here, so perhaps it had other ideas.

Yoda busied himself with the tea preparation, and Dooku found himself relaxing over the familiar rituals. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Yoda launched right into it.

“Interested in Initiate Kenobi, you are,” he said. “Looking for a padawan are you?”

Dooku raised his eyebrows at Yoda’s bluntness, but wasn’t surprised. Yoda could beat around the bush with the best of them, but apparently didn’t feel that approach was called for today.

“I hadn’t thought so,” he answered, a bit coldly, because really, why was everything Yoda’s business. “But she’s different. The Force draws me to her. Much as it did to Qui Gon, but in a different way.”

“Watched young Obi Wan for a long time, I have,” said Yoda. “Thought to have Qui Gon train her I did.”

“Qui Gon!” snorted Dooku, almost spitting out his tea and drawing himself up haughtily. “He is an excellent knight and master, and a good friend, but ever since that disaster with Xanatos, he has been wallowing. That is an unfair burden to place on anyone, but especially on Initiate Kenobi! She is a beacon of light in an insipid world,” he responded. Wait, what in the galaxy made him say that? “An insipid world populated by dullards,” he added for good measure. 

“Help him recover, she could,” answered Yoda evenly, but giving Dooku a sharp look.

“How is that her responsibility?” retorted Dooku. “No, she needs someone who appreciates her verbal and mental skills, and won’t constantly compare her to a former padawan lured to the dark side!”

“Strongly about this you feel,” noted Yoda, humming. “Ready to take her on, you are.”

Dooku realized too late that he’d been maneuvered by that old green troll very neatly. He let out a pained smile. “When I inadvertently arrived at your door I had just realized that perhaps I might consider her as a padawan, even though I’m rather old to take one on,” he said. “And somehow you got me to commit to it.” 

Yoda sighed. “Trick you I have not, a path you were already headed down on your own it is. When realized I did that interested in young Obi Wan you were, meditated on it I did. Entrust her to just anyone I would not. Before, the Force indicated Qui Gon. After your encounter with her in the hallway, you the Force indicated.” 

Dooku was surprised. He just watched Yoda silently.

“Change you, she will,” Yoda added. When he did not elaborate, Dooku realized he’s said all he intended to. 

“Thank you master,” he said stiffly, rising and nodding politely, all the while thinking that he’d be the one to change her, not the other way around. “Instead of just watching her and asking others about her, it is time I spoke to Initiate Kenobi herself. She may have other ideas about potential masters.” 

Yoda merely smiled and watched Dooku go.

******  
Obi Wan Kenobi at that very moment was buried in the intricacies of astronavigation. Dooku had to come to see it didn’t come as easily to her as her history classes, but that only seemed to make her work twice as hard at it. He appreciated that kind of perseverance. 

He was sitting in the back of the classroom, and when the bell rang the initiates all gave him curious looks as they hurried away. Obi Wan was one of the last students out of the room, and he stopped her with a gesture.

“Walk with me, Initiate Kenobi?” he asked, and she nodded politely and a bit shyly. They walked slowly down the hall for a moment. He led her to the Room of One Thousand Fountains, and sat her on a bench. 

“Ever since I saw you with those other initiates in hallway a few weeks ago, I’ve been interested to learn more about you,” he began. 

She appeared unsure of how to respond to this, but her shoulders loosened a bit, which he took as a good sign.

“You neither called for help nor fought,” he said. “Your solution was quite clever, and no one was hurt or got in trouble.” He fell silent for a moment. “Did it make the boys more angry, or have they left you alone since then?” he asked.

Obi Wan was surprised. She didn’t realize anyone knew she was being pestered by Bruck and his cronies. 

“They’ve actually left me alone,’ she said. “I was sure they’d come after me even more for making them look foolish.”

“They did look foolish, but you also didn’t get them in trouble. I would imagine they’re trying to regroup,” Dooku said, and Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully.

“Yes,” she said.

Dooku gave her a startled glance. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’d like to be your padawan,” she responded. 

“How did you know I was going to ask you that,” he countered.

Obi Wan shrugged. I’ve seen you around my classes. Master Nu told me you were asking about me. And…” she hesitated a moment. “Well, the Force showed me a vision of you as my master.” 

“You have many visions?” he asked, a bit surprised. It wasn’t an unusual skill, but no one had mentioned it about her before. He assumed there were probably many more things about her that would surprise and challenge him, and the very thought of it made him smile.

“Obi Wan Kenobi, I would be honored to have you as my padawan.”

And they went to make it official.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan goes on her first mission.

Jedi Master and Council Member Yan Dooku was not known as a sociable man. Which is why he found himself wondering yet again how he’d been induced to spend all of his meal times in the cafeteria. 

So far having Obi Wan as his padawan had been even more of a pleasure than he had anticipated--well, except for the awkwardness of figuring out how to share his living space with an 11 year old female. They shared a broad range of interests, from history, to the arts, to the importance of tea rituals. She was a natural swordsperson; he was practically giddy with the possibility of forging a new Makashi master. 

Then there were the puzzles. Always interested in new ways to challenge her mentally, Dooku decided that their free time could be productive time. During the evenings when his work for the council was concluded and her school work was done, they tackled logic puzzles, word puzzles, mechanical puzzles, cryptic puzzles. And then Obi Wan had begun bringing home jigsaw puzzles, which is how he found himself in his current predicament.

They had started off small with a 500 piece puzzle, but finished it quickly. Then they tried a couple of 1000 piece puzzles, which were enjoyable but also not too trying. When she came back from the game room with the 5000 piece puzzle, they quickly realized it wasn’t going to fit on the low table they had been working on in their common room. Obi Wan commandeered the dining table (and the chairs, to lay pieces out), and thus there was no longer any place to eat in their apartment. Both agreed that eating on the sofa was too uncivilized.

Sometimes they ate with Qui Gon Jinn or Jokasta Nu, which Dooku secretly enjoyed. He didn’t mind council members or Qui Gon’s former padawan Feemor or even Obi Wan’s best friend Bant Eerin. 

But today their dining companions were Master Tholme, the Order’s spymaster, and his padawan, Quinlan Vos; and Dooku did mind eating with them, simply because Obi Wan and Quinlan went at it hammer and tongs every time they saw each other. Which luckily wasn’t very often, as the other pair was typically out on missions.

The bickering started right off the bat. Obi Wan put down her tray and was wiping up her chair. Quinlan rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong Princess, is there a speck of dust threatening you?”

“Just because I don’t want to sit on someone else’s food does not make me a Princess, Quinlan,” she huffed.

“Better be careful Obi Wan, or soon you will be too fancy for the rest of us,” he smirked. 

“A device is yet to be invented that will measure my indifference to this remark,” she said pompously.

Master Tholme was watching with amusement, but Dooku felt it was time to intervene. He could feel pressure starting to build in his temples. He gave Obi Wan a quelling look, then turned to Tholme and said, “Your latest mission was quite the success. You managed to make a real dent in the Thalassian slavers’ operation.”

This got Obi Wan’s immediate attention. The girl grew rigid and Dooku belatedly remembered her recent nightmare about slavers and slavery; he wasn’t used to thinking about other people’s feelings. She wasn’t distraught though, as it turns out. Merely interested. Perhaps a little too interested. 

“How long were you there?” she asked. “Were you undercover? Did you put the slavers in prison? What do you need to do to stop them forever? Did you free any slaves? Where did they go?” She finally took a breath and sighed. “I can’t wait to go out on a mission and stop slavers!”

Quinlan laughed. “Whoa, Obi Wan!” 

“Ending slavery isn’t a simple proposition,” said Tholme, taking her last question seriously. “Especially for systems outside of Republic space. You could kill a ruler who endorses slavery, but you haven’t addressed the issues that allowed slavery to flourish in the first place, and now you have a power vacuum.”

“This group was attempting to gain a foothold in Republic space, and so the Jedi were able to intervene,” he added. 

Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. “What if the slaves lead the revolt?” she asked. 

“They’re usually embedded with chips or some other device that can kill them instantly,” said Quinlan. “So they can’t act unilaterally. But if they’re not motivated to achieve freedom, a leader could not help them much either. They would just fall prey to someone else who wanted to exploit them.”

Dooku could see Obi Wan’s cogs turning; he was beginning to get a handle on her deep-seated belief in justice, and he didn’t want to get her started on how to plot and carry out a slave rebellion. With a smoothness born of long diplomatic practice, Dooku steered the conversation to safer realms, like the meal, and how long Tholme and his apprentice would be at the Temple. 

After they finished up and were heading back to their apartments, Dooku wanted to share his news with Obi Wan, but decided to remind her first of proper decorum.

“Obi Wan, you always let Quinlan rile you up. You must learn to ignore him when he teases you. Or better yet, to redirect him.”

She looked up at him, eyes bigger than usual, very solemn. “You are right Master, and I am sorry.” Her head dropped, downcast. Her shoulders drooped. “I will meditate on it again.” 

Dooku knew he should set her some sort of lesson to remind her of her place, as he had done with Qui Gon, but he somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be harsh. She took everything to heart and was far too quick to blame herself. He shook himself. Was he becoming sentimental in his old age? He should meditate as well, on why that was, and perhaps on how to make it stop.

Later. He would do that later.

“Obi Wan, you will soon be going on your own first mission as a padawan,” he said. She turned to him quickly, mouth agape, eyes alight. “When? Where?”

“Nothing exciting like busting up a slavery ring,” he said, smiling slightly. “I’ve been asked to attend a crowning ceremony on Tlalocan, and you will be joining me. We leave in 3 days.” 

“Tlalocan? I’ve never heard of it,” she said. “Have you been there before Master?” 

“I have,” he nodded. “Long ago. They asked for me specifically, as I was the jedi who attended the last coronation ritual. And since you are my padawan you shall accompany me, though you really are too young for off-world missions.”

She nodded, practically vibrating. “Thank you Master!” Her logical mind turned back immediately to the issue at hand--namely, obtaining more information. “A monarchy then?” she asked.

“Constitutional monarchy would be a better term,” he amended. “The ruling family has much sway, but the people vote and have input into the government.”

“And it is very shamanistic. You see, the most interesting thing about Tlalocan is its connection to the Force,” he went on. “Much as Dathomir is strong in the dark side of the Force, this planet is light.” She had just had a lesson on Dathomir in her History of the Jedi class and had peppered him with many questions afterward. 

“The sensations can be overwhelming,” he said, “but I believe your shields are strong enough that you won’t become lost in it. And I can help you adjust them once we are there.”

They went by the Archives on the way back to their apartment to download some information about the planet to their datapads. 

Physically, the planet’s land was distributed across oceans and seas in a series of archipelagos formed by volcanoes, and its shortened orbit gave it a tropical climate. The images were beautiful, with turquoise waters and sandy beaches and a great deal of vegetation and animal life.

Otherwise, there was not much information available. The planet was a monarchy, and was quite stable. They had a rich tradition of music and dance. They engaged in trade, but primarily traders from the planet went elsewhere to do business, and not many outsiders came in. That surprised Obi Wan, considering how attractive Tlalocan was. 

“Why do people not go there for holidays,” she asked her Master. “Do they not welcome outsiders?” 

“They are wary of outsiders. Long ago peoples from Core words attempted to overrun it and exploit it. It’s very rich in minerals because of its volcanic past. Most original inhabitants are Force sensitive, and they drew on their connection to the Force to repel the invaders. They have limited access ever since, and keep knowledge of the world to themselves.” 

“Are there any Tlalocan jedi?” asked Obi Wan.

“No, they are not interested in what they consider to be ‘outside problems’. And our way of life is too aggressive for some of them. They don’t access the Force the same way we do...they use it more to connect to nature.”

“How did you come to be there, Master?” she asked.

“They have always invited jedi to their crowning ceremonies, it is a tradition. They do not want to be jedi, but they respect our connection to the Force and have remained in contact with us. I believe there used to be a jedi temple on Tlalocan, millenia ago. I simply happened to be available at the time the last invitation came in. I and my first padawan, Qui Gon.”

“Qui Gon has been there! I bet he loved it, focusing on the Living Force as he does,” Obi Wan said.

“Oh yes, he was quite entranced. Literally. It took some time to get him to come back to his senses, but luckily the Tlalocanians know how to deal with Force Sickness. So I will be interested to see how you fare,” he said with a smile.

Obi Wan filed that interesting tidbit away in case she needed to pull it out later for a put down. Qui Gon was a respected jedi master and usually kind, but every once in awhile he was a real jerk. 

********

Obi Wan spent the next few days reading and watching everything she could about Tlalocan. But reading could only prepare her so much. The only planet she had been to besides Coruscant was Ilum, when she went to gather crystals for her lightsaber. This world was nothing like Ilum. 

They may have been honored guests at an important celebration, but they were still not allowed to land themselves. A shuttle came out to meet them at the edge of the star system, and a pilot boarded to take them in the rest of the way. 

When they set down on the landing pad, she followed Master Dooku tentatively, and stopped on the ramp to take it all in. The air was warm and humid and had a spicy smell of flowers and fruit and salt and things Obi Wan couldn’t begin to guess at. A stiff breeze ruffled her robes and tugged on her padawan braid. She could see tall trees swaying, and heavy, darkish clouds building in the west. And not far away at all she could see and hear and smell the ocean. She kept her shields strong, but could still feel the flow of the Force everywhere. She felt it beginning to overwhelm her, then her master’s shields surrounded her, protecting her as he showed her how to create flexibility in her shielding to adjust to the varying resonances of the Force. She smiled at him and sent her gratitude through their bond.

Then before she knew it there were half a dozen attendants bustling around them, chatting, talking, laughing, leading them to a boat. Apparently the landing area was on its own island, and they were now heading to the capital. 

The ladies in the group were making much of Obi Wan. They were amazed by her reddish gold hair and her super short buzz cut (she had convinced Master Dooku to let her forego the usual padawan haircut enjoyed by those beings with hair, by framing a very convincing argument about species without hair, and precedents set in previous centuries). They asked her many questions, about her life, her planet, what she ate; and she returned their interest with many questions of her own.

While she talked to them, Master Dooku was in the back of the boat speaking to one attendant in particular. She found her attention straying back to the being, its presence calm, kind, and somehow luminous in the Force. It was a biped humanoid, a head shorter than Master Dooku, with the most fascinating irridescent purple and bronze scaled-skin, large greenish-gold and purple wings that attached on the shoulders just past their arms, hands that ended as talons, a beaked mouth and golden eyes that missed nothing. She stared unabashedly, and the attendant returned her interest. She ended her conversation with the ladies and made her way to her master’s side.

“Hello Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi,” the being said. “My name is K'Ululkna. ” Its voice was high pitched, musical and song-like.

Obi Wan shifted. “I was staring. I’m terribly sorry. It’s just that I’ve never seen anyone like you….” she trailed off, embarrassed. “I sense you in the Force, but not in a way I am used to…” 

K’Ululkna laughed, and bowed. “Thank you Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi. And I sense you in the Force in a way that I am not used to.”

Master Dooku looked faintly amused, and cleared his throat. “Obi Wan, K’Ululkna is a Chikul, the original inhabitants of this planet. Some Chikul choose to serve as counselors or teachers for the ruling family and the government.”

Original inhabitants…. “Of course, the Chikul are force sensitive!” Obi Wan could feel her master’s approval through their bond, and flashed him a bright smile. 

“Are all Chikul Force users? Is everyone on Tlalocan a Force user?” she asked. 

“All Chikul are Force sensitive. Some, among other species are as well. Yet we all learn to feel the planet,” explained K'Ululkna. “The dark jedi asked the same things, but he was mostly interested in the planet itself.”

Obi Wan and Master Dooku looked at each other. “Dark jedi?” he asked, carefully. “What dark jedi?”

K'Ululkna looked at them shrewdly. “Xanatos du Crion. I believe Xanatos was trained at your temple,” he said. 

Oh no. Obi Wan felt her stomach lurch and she could sense her master’s concern through their bond. She didn’t know much about Xanatos, except that he had been Qui Gon’s padawan and that he had left the order. And there were those rumors that he had become a darksider…..

“He was, but he left the order years ago. When was he here?” Master Dooku’s face was calm, but his voice was sharp.

“Many lunar cycles ago. He arrived with the king’s eldest son, Prince Angra, after an off-world trading mission.” K’Ululkna looked and felt as placid as ever, but Obi Wan was sensing turmoil, and not just from her master.

Perhaps Qui Gon had told Xanatos about Tlalocan, she thought. But to have him turn up now, just as a new ruler was being chosen? Was it a coincidence?

K'Ululkna bowed to Master Dooku, then turned to her, bowing even more deeply. “ We don’t believe in coincidences or luck, Obi Wan Kenobi, only the Force. It was a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She looked at the Chikul, puzzled. That was an odd thing to say. Could he sense her thoughts? And what did he mean by finally? But before she could ask, the boat docked and the other attendants hustled them onto the pier and toward a bustling market square.

She looked at her master but he merely shrugged, his aura in the Force inscrutable. 

The quay was a big teeming mass of festive people, dancing, talking, laughing. Obi Wan stuck close to Master Dooku and their attendants, determined not to become separated. There was so much going on though that it was hard not to be distracted. 

Their group wended its way toward the palace through throngs of street musicians, performers, food vendors, and revelers of all shapes and sizes and species. Obi Wan’s improved shields were holding up nicely through it all, until she perceived palpable distress nearby, reaching out to her. 

She looked around to see where such a heavy feeling was coming from in the midst of such celebration. She opened her senses and scanned the area. There. A tall man hidden within an enveloping cloak, leaning against a wall and listening to a raucous musical performance. He stood apart, still, silent; his spare, handsome profile showed no emotion yet his posture was slumped, defeated. Obi Wan could see it even without the Force. All thoughts of remaining with her group gone, she sidled up to him and lay her hand on his forearm, radiatiating reassurance and calm. 

He looked down at her, surprised, and then understanding dawned in his eyes.

“You are the one K'Ululkna told me about,” he exclaimed. 

K'Ululkna? She realized, belatedly, that she had lost all sense of where her master and the attendants were. She was not afraid, though she knew her master would lecture her later about being cautious. She felt in the Force that this is where she was meant to be. 

“You must let your master know you are safe,” the man said. “Tell him you are with El Pajaro Libre.” 

“El...wait, what?” 

“Pajaro Libre. Tell him to speak to K'Ululkna.” With this he took her hand and was pulling her into a side street. She considered resisting, but the Force was insistent that she go with him. So instead, she opened her bond to her master as big as it would go. He had realized she was missing, worry coursing its way through to her. 

I’m okay Master, I’m with El Pajaro Libre. Ask K'Ululkna.

Obi Wan, where are you?! I am coming.

No time, Master. Go, I am safe. I will see you soon.

And then she closed the connection to concentrate on where she was being led. The twisty, windy alleyways eventually opened up to the mangrove swamp at the coastline. They entered the swamp, making their way carefully, until the edge of the coast began to rise and they found themselves on a narrow, sinuous path between the mangrove swamp and the rising cliffs. 

“You permit me to lead?” he asked, as he finally dropped her hand. “I know the way, and the path is narrow.”

Obi Wan merely nodded, hiding a smile. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to make a break for it. His faith in K'Ululkna must be strong. She wondered again what he had said, but when she had asked previously he had told her they must not talk until they were in a safe place.

Obi Wan kept her senses open, but shields up, as she investigated her surroundings. The ebb and flow of life and the Force on this planet was just astonishing--she could feel it pulsing out of the plants she brushed against, out of the insect that flew by her ear, even out of the very ground itself. It swirled around her and inside her, and she could very well imagine allowing herself to just let go and float along…. 

However, she also sensed El Pajaro Libre’s urgency and kept her mind on the task at hand. Since she couldn’t ask questions, she instead entertained herself by wondering who exactly he was and what K’Ululkna had told him and where the heck they were going, and if it possibly involved lunch. She was starting to get hungry and could feel her stomach rumbling. They’d already been walking for over an hour.

Her thoughts were drifting along aimlessly and she almost missed it when, after the next bend, El Pajaro Libre ducked into a cave.

“This way,” he said, his voice echoing weirdly.

Obi Wan followed him to the back of the cave, where he pulled an electric torch from a cavity behind a rock; he press a series of depressions in the rock face until a stone door she hadn’t noticed slid out and turned on a pivot. This door opened onto another cave, but obviously one that was used; the walls and floors of this space had been smoothed and painted with artwork over what she guessed was thousands of years, based on stylistic and content changes.

The smaller passageway eventually opened onto a great room, dappled with natural light from fissures in the rock face. El Pajaro Libre looked around carefully, peering into side passages. Apparently there was no one around, for he came back looking satisfied. 

“And now we can sit and eat and talk,” he said, pulling out a blanket and a basket from a hollow behind a stone outcropping, and laying them down on the ground. Obi Wan sank down gratefully and helped herself a sandwich. 

“Hey, this is really delicious!” She looked at him shyly. He was a young man, tall and well built, and he felt solid and kind and bright in the Force; but she didn’t know him. Her master had warned her that her warm heart and impetuous nature would land her in trouble if not tempered by caution and patience. Well, people always love to be proved right. “So would you care to enlighten me as to who you are? And how you know K'Ululkna? And how do you manage to have freshly prepared food just waiting for you in this ancient cave system?”

El Pajaro Libre laughed. His manner was far lighter than when she had first encountered him. Apparently finding her had eased some of his burden.

“K'Ululkna was my tutor as a child, and he is now a counselor for the royal family. My brother is Prince Angra. My name is Ahura. We are twins, but he is older by 5 minutes, and that automatically makes him the next ruler, now that our parents have died,” he explained.

“Your parents recently died...I am sorry,” she said. 

He bowed his head in acknowledgment. “Thank you for your kind words. It was unexpected, a boat accident, several lunar cycles ago.”

“Was….was it when Xanatos was here?” she asked, her suspicions burgeoning. 

El Pajaro, no, Prince Ahura, nodded gloomily. “Yes, I see you have reached the same conclusion as K'Ululkna and me. My brother has always been one to want more than he has, to want what others have, and to always seek the easy path. His taste in companions has also been less than stellar. We do not think he was involved in their deaths. However, the timing of Xanatos’ visit and their deaths is just too great a coincidence. K'Ululkna says…”

“...there are no coincidences, there is only the Force” chimed in Obi Wan, in unison. “Yes, I see. But how do I fit into this, surely someone of my master’s knowledge and experience and skill would be a much greater help to you?”

Prince Ahura shrugged. “That I do not know. He simply said the Force was sending you to us, an off-world child strong in the Force who would help us.” 

“I’ll do my best,” she said dubiously. “Perhaps you should begin at the beginning.”

In his quest to assist her, Prince Ahura opted to take her literally. “When the planet was formed…”

“No, not that far in the beginning!” Obi Wan shook her head. “I mean, why are you hiding in caves and asking for my help?”

“Aha, I see. Let me marshall my thoughts, and think how best to explain to an off-worlder.” 

They were both silent, except for the sound of chewing, as his thoughts were marshalled. 

“Well, it is a long story, but I will attempt to summarize. Ever since he was old enough, Angra has insisted on joining off-world missions. He watched too many holodramas as a child; he always longed for excitement and adventure, and he has long sought glory...even to the point of cheating so he would win. 

“Well, on these off-world missions he quickly noticed the riches that others had, and coveted them. I was not there so I do not know for sure, but I imagine he was easy pickings for Xanatos and his promises. 

“We believe their first meeting was about 1 of your standard years ago. Shortly after that he convinced our parents to set up a few exploratory operations of the planets minerals. He told them that it was for science and research, and they didn’t want to believe ill of him, so they agreed. However, it quickly became clear that he wasn’t interested in research at all, and they ended the operations.

“He then invited Xanatos to our planet, and that is when the accident that killed my parents happened. K'Ululkna had been warning them of Angra’s greed over the years, but they didn’t want to hear it and had let him get away with much more than they should, excusing his behavior by saying he was young and would outgrow it.

“After my parents’ death, he began dismissing people who disagreed with him. He also began sending away the Chikul. He didn’t dare imprison any of them though, because of the females.

“The females?” asked Obi Wan. She hadn’t thought about K'Ululkna in terms of gender.

“The males are beautifully colored and patterned and are very gentle,” Ahura explained. “They are the ones who work with the other inhabitants of the planet, as teachers, counselors, healers, etc. The females are much more drab in coloring and deadly in intent. They are unparalleled hunters and fighters, but they keep to themselves. Every once in awhile one will be convinced to come in and train our security forces, but mostly they are not interested.

“Anyway, he was never very studious but he was always very crafty. It wasn’t long before he began imprisoning dissenters, and I was high on his list. K’Ululkna and security forces loyal to me spirited me away in the night, and I have been in hiding for several lunar cycles. He has blocked my efforts to reach the people at every turn. He has clamped down on all media, and has limited public gatherings. Except for now, for the election festivities.

“Our period of mourning is 6 lunar cycles, and then we hold new elections. It is a period of great celebration. They are always very predictable, these elections; it is always the eldest child of the ruling family unless he or she abdicates. As a culture we have become very complacent, happy just to follow tradition. However, just to make sure, Angra has also been making inroads into our legislature and judiciary, eliminating anyone who is not loyal to, if not him personally, at least to the status quo. In this way he has reduced the possibility of a legal challenge to his rule. These changes have begun to frighten the people who are paying attention, but they don’t know how to resist.

“And then,” he concluded, “then K’Ululkna triggered the jedi invitation. Angra was hesitant at first, but figured he could keep you all close and send you off none the wiser. He believes K’Ululkna is on his side, which is why he wasn’t dismissed. But he does not know K’Ululkna is a double agent!” He said this with relish. He clearly had been watching holodramas too.

Obi Wan digested this information, considering it from different angles. It was a lot to take in. He needed an opportunity to address the people, but honestly, she was coming up blank. Angra was giving a series of speeches over the coming days so there were huge crowds in the capital, but the media was locked down, and guards were stationed everywhere. What would she be able to offer that K'Ululkna and Ahura and others native to the planet hadn’t considered? She heaved a great sigh, and stood up. 

“I think better when I’m moving around,” she said. “Why don’t you show me around the caves.”

Prince Ahura obliged, explaining the history and meaning of the paintings, and how they had changed over the millenia as they wended their way through the cave system. 

“We are now under the palace,” he said. “The whole island is honeycombed with caves. These were established as a secret way in and out of the palace centuries ago, but they are rarely used anymore, especially out by the mangrove swamp. And that is how I have been able to hide.”

The next room they entered had a series of statues of them, some of them almost as large as the jedi statues in the temple, and made of a variety of materials. As Obi Wan stared morosely at a giant wooden statue, her frown transformed slowly into a broad grin.

“This statue here, is it someone famous that everyone will recognize?” she asked.

“No, I am not sure who he is. Some ancestor or another. It was very popular at one point to commission large statues of yourself. Some of the outlying provinces still do it,” he answered.

Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. “Have you heard the story of the Chandrillan Horse?” 

Ahura shook his head. And if he hadn’t heard of it, no one else on the planet would have either.

“Beware of Chandrillans bearing gifts,” she murmured, as he gave her a funny look “I know how to get you out before your people,” she explained, and then he brightened up.

“I’m going to hollow out the statue’s torso, and you’re going to hide in there. Then we’re going to have your loyal guards pull the statue out on stage. Is there a wheeled dolly available, with ropes?” she asked. “And how can you get in touch with your guards?”

Prince Ahura used a scrambled comm device to call in his captain of the guards, and the three of them had a hurried conference to hash out what they were doing, what they needed, and what their timeline was. When the captain left, she pulled out her lightsaber and got to work on statue’s midsection. 

“How did you come up with the pseudonym Pajaro Libre?” she asked while she worked.

Prince Ahura smiled. “It was the name of a favorite song when I was a child. K'Ululkna began using it as a nickname. I’ve been signing treatises and pamphlets with it since I went into hiding; and now one of the few political factions who emerged to oppose the mining operations has taken it as their name as well.”

His smile turned to a frown. “Angra is not at all popular, but we as a people have become so complacent that we are not organized to dissent, to express differing opinions, to maintain our freedoms. I hope to change that.”

Obi Wan stepped back and admired her handiwork. It was rough, but should be sufficient. She had Prince Ahura climb in, and while he was cramped, he fit well enough. The captain came back soon thereafter with additional guards, the dolly, ropes, and some sticky sap that Obi Wan noticed when she got it on her robes in the mangrove swamp. That should be just the thing to hold the panel over the opening until the prince needed to pop out.

Obi Wan cleared her mind and opened herself to the Force to lift the statue up onto the dolly, with only a little bit of wobbling. The guards then attached it with ropes, as they all discussed their plan of attack. Then, it was time to help the Prince into the cavity and seal him in.

His loyal retainers helped pull the statue along the corridors, and to an old, currently unused dumbwaiter-type platform where they could pull it up to the main level. Obi Wan had worried about how they would get it upstairs and was hoping she wouldn’t have to use the Force to levitate it up a whole story; hoisting it onto a dolly was one thing, but now the prince was inside and she didn’t want to damage him or the statue. Yoda might claim that size matters not, but she wasn’t convinced yet.

From there they were taking it to the plaza in front of the palace, where a local big wig was in the midst of a (very) long-winded speech primarily about Angra’s great greatness, but also about the prosperity he was going to unleash on the planet. As they got closer Obi Wan veered off, and pulled Ahura’s robe hood up (she had lost her robe in the mangrove swamp somewhere) as she melted into the crowd. She noticed that the crowd looked restive and thought that was an auspicious sign.

The guards pulled the statue out onto the side of the stage, with the captain whispering to Angra’s captain that it was the gift from a group of nobles on one of the northern island chains. The captain then went to Angra to let him know about the homage being paid by nobles. He never questioned for a second that he should be receiving gifts, thought Obi Wan, shaking her head.

She made her way surreptitiously to the orchestra pit, and hovered around the edge. It was going to take the guards some time to get everything set up, but once she got the signal….

As the woman wrapped up her fawning speech, a group of jugglers headed onto the stage to entertain the crowd. They were followed by the star of the event, the one, the only, Prince Angra. He sailed out to the podium and launched into his soliloquy. He was an uninspired speaker though, and Obi Wan noticed people’s attention begin to drift. Which was too bad, because he was being fairly direct about his future plans for stripping the planet and enriching himself.

He was working up a good head of steam when Obi Wan saw the signal she was waiting for. She snuck into the orchestra pit, used the Force to grab a horn, and blew as loud as she could. This woke everyone up. While everyone’s heads pivoted to the orchestra pit to see what was going on, Obi Wan snuck off to the other side of the plaza, and lobbed a fireworks powder ball at the stage. All eyes pivoted back to the stage. Through the lights and smoke and noise, out popped Ahura from the statue’s stomach, eyes blazing, shoulders back, hair and robe fluttering in the breeze. He looked quite regal. 

The crowd loved nothing better than a good show, and this was far more interesting than Angra’s long winded speech. They oohed and aahed and cheered loudly.

“Behold my brother, who wants to sell our planet’s resources to the highest bidder!” yelled Ahura, pointing at Angra.

And at that, large images of destruction and desolation on Telos IV, Bandomeer, and half a dozen other worlds that were being methodically stripped of their natural resources were projected around the stage in a rotating holo show.

“Booo!” yelled Obi Wan, using the the Force to enhance her voice. 

“Boo!” yelled the crowd. 

Angra rushed angrily at the projections, flailing his arms and shouting for his men. “Shut these lies down! Seize my brother!” 

Angra’s guards began advancing on Ahura, when his own loyal guard rushed to the stage. Obi Wan noticed a fruit vendor in one of the aisles and didn’t even try to resist the temptation. She snagged a few pieces of overripe fruit, and hurled them at Angra, who was leading from behind. The first one struck him right in the face, and the audience laughed. Inspired, the crowd launched more fruit onto the stage. Angra and several of his guards slipped on the mess and went sprawling.

Ahura noticed his brother trying to crawl away and went after him. After a brief tussle Ahura frogmarched his brother up to the front of the stage.

Everyone grew quiet, watchful, riveted to the spectacle. 

“Would you have this coward, this greedy fool who would destroy our planet as your king?’ he demanded, his voice thunderous.

“No!” yelled the crowd.

“What should we do with the miscreant?!” 

“Lock him up!” yelled some riper elements in the back. 

“Take him away,” boomed Ahura, casting his brother off to his loyal guards. Some of Angra’s guards stood around looking uncertain, but others happily followed Ahura’s guards, pleased to have someone better to serve. They marched away off the side of the stage and back toward the palace.

The crowd sighed contentedly. 

Ahura stood proudly before his audience. “I want to apologize to all the people for my brother’s actions. He has brought shame to my family. He had every opportunity to choose good, and instead he chose evil!

“But he has also taught us all a valuable lesson. Any government, any culture, any family, can become corrupt. It is up to each one of us to hold our leaders accountable!

The crowd errupted in loud cheers at this point, and Ahura threw up his hands to silence them.

“You have had enough long winded speeches for one day! Go, enjoy yourselves, eat, dance!” 

The crowd began to disperse, big groups gathering together to discuss the excitement. Whew! Thought Obi Wan. She looked around her and saw no one she knew, but she strongly suspected her master was nearby. She opened her bond, and just as she felt his presence she also caught his eye through the crowd. He’d been standing off to the side, next to the stage. He strode quickly toward her.

First he hugged her tight. That was a surprise. Then he shook her by the shoulders. That was not as surprising. 

“Obi Wan Kenobi! You are 11 years old, and my responsibility! Don’t run off on me like that again! I was worried sick!” Dooku said, before realizing that perhaps that was not very jedi-like of him. He took a deep breath and released his agitation to the Force.

“Wait. Let me start over. Obi Wan. You have shown great bravery and cunning today. I am...I am very proud of you. K'Ululkna told me what was happening. I am glad you were able to help. And I am glad you listened to the Force…..you….just….you...you must be cautious!” He sighed deeply. 

“Listen, Obi Wan. Do you know what your two best traits are?” 

Obi Wan just stood staring up at him owlishly. Finally she shook her head.

“Your intelligence. And your big heart. The two will war with each other sometimes. You must learn to let your intelligence lead.”

She nodded. And they smiled at each other.

K'Ululkna and Prince Ahura came by at that moment, and bowed deeply to Obi Wan and Master Dooku.

“We owe you a debt that we cannot repay,” said Ahura.

“Nonsense,” said Obi Wan. “The Force sent us here to help you.”

“Nonetheless,” he continued, “we are very grateful. You are friends of Tlalocan, should you ever need our help.” 

Obi Wan nodded, simply glad that she could have been of some use. 

“Prince Ahura is considering creating a healing facility here, for Force users and others who need special help. Besides the strength of the Force itself, we have many healing plants and herbs. Perhaps you can advise us,” said K'Ululkna.

Master Dooku’s eyebrows went up at that. He knew how reclusive the Tlalocanians were. 

“That would be wonderful,” he said. They fell in step together behind Obi Wan and Prince Ahura as they walked toward the palace. “And more thanks than we would ever need. And I know just the people for you to talk to…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to write this than I had hoped, and it ended up being longer than I expected too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan makes some new friends.

Obi Wan and Master Dooku had finally finished their giant puzzle, and while Dooku had enjoyed it, he requested that in the future puzzles over 1000 pieces be kept in the game room. Obi Wan happily agreed, because now they had attracted other people to join them in the game room to work on it.

Today, however, they were not in the game room. They were eating in their apartments to celebrate Dooku’s life day. Obi Wan had made his favorite Serennese dishes. The fact that she was a mediocre cook didn’t dampen her enthusiasm, and Dooku was touched by her efforts (if not her skills). As they finished up the cooked cream dessert, she stood up, and faced him.

“I have one more thing for you, Master,” she said. 

She began singing, and the first thing Dooku noticed was what a lovely voice she had. She did sing with the Jedi Choir, but that was just old High Galactic Jedi Chants about peace and tranquility, and she was indistinguishable in the group.

Then he noticed that she seemed to be twisting the Force around her somehow as she sang….that was unusual. He didn’t know that was possible; clearly a trip to the Archives was in order.

And finally it dawned on him what she was singing. It was an old Serennese folk song, in dialect. 

Comma dei fari pi ama' 'sta donni?   
Di rose dee fari 'nu bellu ciardini. 

'Nu bellu ciardini  
di rose dee fari 'nu bellu ciardini  
'ntorni d'intorni lei annammurari.*

He found himself lost in a memory, transported to one of his early solo missions where he’d managed to sneak in a visit to Serenno. The bustling market square, the folk performers by the fountain, the sun shining down and a soft wind blowing, heavy with the perfume of spring flowers…

It was absolutely enchanting. When she finished, he didn’t even know what to say. She stood before him hopefully, cheeks flushed, nervousness starting to build the longer he remained silent.

“That was the best life day present I’ve ever received,” he finally said, and she rushed at him then. He patted her back gingerly, still not completely used to displays of affection, but enjoying them all the same.

“I’m so glad you liked it master!” she said, eyes shining. “I got the idea from the song you sing to me after my nightmares.”

“You noticed my singing?” he asked, surprised and a little embarrassed. She nodded. “Ah yes. That’s a lullaby that I remember from my infancy, before I came to the Temple.”

So he taught her that song and its translation into Basic, and she taught him the words to the few she had learned, and then they looked around the holonet to see what else they could find. Dooku couldn’t remember a better life day.

*******

As soon as Dooku had discharged his council duties the next day, he headed straight for the Archives. 

The first person he saw, naturally, was Jocasta Nu. 

“Happy life day, Yan,” she said with a smile. “Did you enjoy Obi Wan’s song?”

“You helped her find the lyrics!” he said. “I should have guessed. Jocasta, something odd happened while she was singing. She was tapping into the Force somehow, and I found myself reliving a very vivid memory of the last time I’d heard the song. I didn’t know such a thing was possible.”

“Hmmm,” she said, looking thoughtful. “Follow me.”

They wended their way through the Archives to one of the older sections in the back that had books instead of just holocrons or datapads. She scanned the shelves for a moment before finding the book she wanted. 

“Yes, as I thought. It is a skill along the lines of Jedi mind tricks, and one used by a couple of Force sensitive cultures. The memory part only happens if the people hearing the song have a memory of it.” She shut the book, and handed it to Dooku. “Music is a powerful part of most sentients’ lives, she is simply able to amplify that with the Force. As with anything Force related, you must teach her control.”

Dooku nodded. They began walking back toward the exit. He could tell she had something else on her mind, so he invited her back to his apartment for tea, and she arranged for her assistant to take over while she went on her break. 

He got out the pot, the cups, and the tea leaves that he knew Jocasta liked best, and made idle chit chat while waiting for her to say whatever it was she had to say.

“I’m thinking of getting Obi Wan some music lessons,” he said. “She has a wonderful voice, and I think it could be a powerful asset. I am friends with the musical director of the Serreno Symphony Orchestra. I believe he could suggest someone.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” she responded warmly. “You’ve really taken to her, haven’t you.”

“Yes, and sometimes it bothers me. Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments.”

“Well, we wouldn’t be human without attachments, you know,” she said, giving him a meaningful look. “I have done a lot of reading about different approaches Jedi and other force sensitives have taken over the millenia. As you know, my personal interpretation is unorthodox, and doesn’t quite line up with the current Code. It’s more in the striving to not be possessive, and to be able to let go when it is time. And of not putting the one above the many. I understand the need for the Code, however. Untempered by wisdom or at least control, our feelings can overwhelm us.” 

But this wasn’t a new discussion for them, and Dooku had long since come to the same conclusions. Personal experience had taught him that nothing is black and white, despite dogmatic Jedi pronouncements from green former masters.

Master Nu cleared her throat. “Speaking of Obi Wan, she is growing up.”

“She is,” he agreed warily, wondering where this was going and suspecting that he wasn’t going to like it very much. He kind of didn’t want her to grow up. He liked having a little padawan...new padawan learner, that is what he meant.

“Have you discussed the facts of life with her yet?” 

Dooku looked pained. “Don’t they all have a health class?”

“Yes, but you need to discuss things with her on a more one-on-one basis, see if she has any questions. Didn’t you do this for Qui Gon?” she asked.

“Well yes, but that was a long time ago...” He didn’t add that Qui Gon had been a boy, and it had therefore been easier to have that conversation. He didn’t think she’d appreciate that sentiment.

“So? Do you know if she’s started her menstrual cycle yet?”

“No! How would I know?! She’s just a little girl!’ Jocasta rapped him sharply on the knuckles with her teaspoon.

“Ow!” he yelled, yanking his hand back and nursing his bruised knuckles.

“You’re an idiot Yan Dooku. On second thought, you should NOT speak to her.” She looked at him severely. “Make an appointment for her with Healer Vokara Che. And,” she added, with a mean smile, “you should probably accompany her.” 

*****

The appointment was as uncomfortable as he’d imagined, especially with Master Che giving him the side eye. Obi Wan seemed okay with it all though, even through discussions of puberty and hormones and sexual maturity that were making Dooku writhe internally; he’d rather not think of Obi Wan in those terms. She, however, seemed to like this talk of growing up and was happy to take the starter kit of supplies that the healer gave her. 

To take his (and possibly her) mind off of the recent embarrassing interlude, Dooku turned to her once they were out of the healer’s wing and let her know they were about to head out on another mission.

“A new mission!” she exclaimed, dancing a bit, all thoughts of growing up forgotten. “What kind of mission? Where are we going? Are we going to fight slavers?!”

“Obi Wan!” Dooku laughed. “No slavers, you’re not old enough for that kind of mission. No, this is more of a reconnaissance mission, and possibly a diplomatic one. We have received reports of possible terrorist activity on Galidraan, a Mandalorian colony. The governor informed the Chancellor that a group of Mandalorians was murdering political activists, but to be honest, something feels off. Rather than sending in a strike force as requested, we elected to have a discreet team go in and see what’s really going on.

“You are still a bit young for this kind of mission, but you acquitted yourself well on Tlalocan. So I volunteered us,” Dooku said.

“I won’t let you down master!” she exclaimed, and he smiled as ran his hand over her stubbly hair. 

“I know you won’t.”

*******

They left the next day for Galidraan, which was in the outer rim. Obi Wan spent the voyage studying everything she could about Galidraan and the Mandalorians. She’d learned all about the Mandalorian-Jedi War in school, but there was a lot more to their history than that. Mandalorians were a fearless lot, cunning and brave. Apparently these days they’d decided to eschew their warrior ways and try peace, but it was hard to let go of that kind of culture and there was opposition and periodic bursts of unrest.

They were met at the landing pad by a contingent of Mandalorian warriors in full armor, along with the governor, several aides, and a protocol droid. Obi Wan stood silently, staring at the warriors. Mandalorian armor was even cooler up close, she decided. 

Then she turned her attention back to the governor, Philippe Petain. He was an unpreposessing man physically, yet he had a commanding air. 

“I’m glad to see you finally arrived,” he said, disdainfully. “Perhaps you will see fit to helping us put a stop to the thugs rampaging about the countryside, calling themselves True Mandalorians even as they slay those who do not share their views.” 

He was laying it on pretty thick, she decided, and her master seemed to feel the same. His face was neutral, but she could sense his doubts in the Force.

“We look forward to hearing all about these thugs,” Dooku responded with smooth condescension. Obi Wan had to turn away. No one could out-haughty her master.

Petain led them back to the governing palace, and had the droid show them to their room. 

“Please, rest, get comfortable, then we will regroup for dinner in one hour,” he said. “I have invited some of my ministers to join us, we will present the evidence, and perhaps you can convince the Jedi council that our situation requires a more….military response.” He eyed Obi Wan up as he said this, and she flushed slightly.

With this pronouncement he turned away and swept down the corridor, followed by his entourage.

“This way, master jedis,” said the protocol droid as it led them in the other direction.

The room was really a suite, with two private rooms, a private bathroom, and a large sitting room. Obi Wan was about to offer a pungent comment on Governor Petain when Dooku held up a hand to silence her. He gave her a signal that he’d taught her on the ship, meaning “scan for bugs.” So she opened herself up to the Force and searched the room for electronic surveillance. She wasn’t nearly as good at this as Quinlan was, but she’d practiced with him a few times and he’d shown her some tricks. She found 3 devices, and her master found one more that she’d missed. Hopefully that was all of them. Master Dooku sent a pulse through the Force to disable them. 

“There, that should be it,” he said. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if they have some sort of backup, or if they add more. At least this sends a message that we are not to be trifled with. Use our bond to communicate if it’s something very sensitive Obi Wan.

“And, like you, I sense the unease in the Force. However, I think we should reserve judgment until we’ve learned more,” he said, stopping her intended commentary before she could even get started. “Let us use this free time to meditate.”

So they moved the couch cushions onto the floor, sat opposite each other, and started a guided meditation. Obi Wan sometimes struggled with calming her mind enough to enter into the proper state, and they had gotten into the habit of doing it together. They were just coming out of the meditation when the protocol droid returned to guide them to the dining room.

Their meditation session had been soothing but had provided no answers, just the continued whiff of trouble. Perhaps the dinner and meeting would be more fruitful. Not to mention, Obi Wan was hungry. She hoped the food would be served sooner rather than later. 

When they entered the room there were half a dozen people in ornate robes standing about in small groups, having what looked to be serious conversations. Obi Wan looked around hopefully for something to eat, but there was nothing. Disappointed, she walked silently beside her master as he began introducing them. 

“Good evening, everyone, thank you for joining us for dinner,” announced Petain as he sailed into the room. “I see you have met our honored jedi guests, Master Yan Dooku and his padawan learner. They have come to listen to our case and see if perhaps they can help us eliminate these rogue terrorists.”

The words seemed right, but there was something off about them, thought Obi Wan. Like they were in a play and coming in at the wrong cue.

“Please, have a seat, and we shall dine first. Then, we shall discuss our...dilemma,” he said.

The food was good. Obi Wan silently ate and listened to Master Dooku charm those around him. She hoped one day to be the conversationalist that he was. The mood was a bit awkward though. Obi Wan wondered if it was simply the long-standing distrust of Jedi by Mandalorians, or if it had a more recent origin in the planet’s protests and upheavals. Or if it was a mixture. 

After the meal they retired to a meeting room, where the governor’s aides brought out grainy holovids of Mandalorians in armor, attacking fellow citizens. The resolution was not clear enough to get a sense of any details.

“They call themselves True Mandalorians,” he said. “They have demanded a return to our warrior past, and are in opposition to the current rulers of Mandalore, who want peace. They have attempted to mow down all who would stand and oppose them.

“There are too many of them, we do not have enough troops to fight them off, and Mandalore has its own problems with these terrorists and is unable to assist us,” he explained. “We require Jedi intervention immediately!” 

“Is there any way to speak with these True Mandalorians?” asked Dooku. “Who is their leader? What are their specific demands?”

“Their leader’s name is Jaster Mereel. Their only stated outcome is a return to our warrior past, and they will use chaos and murder to achieve their aims. There is no reasoning with them!” exclaimed Petain.

“Perhaps you will assist us in setting up a meeting anyway,” stated Dooku, eyes boring into Petain. Faced with a stronger personality, Petain wilted a bit. 

“I will see if I can contact them,” he muttered. “But do not get your hopes up, Jedi.” He spit out the word Jedi as an epithet. 

Interesting, thought Obi Wan. 

***********

 

“He wants something from us rather badly. I’m just not quite sure what it is,” said Dooku once they were back in their quarters. “Keep your eyes and ears open, Obi Wan.”

“Of course, master,” she agreed. They fell silent at that point, reading from their datapads. Eventually Obi Wan got up, stretched, and asked if he thought there was anything to eat nearby.

Dooku smiled. “You must be going through a growth spurt, Obi Wan. When that droid was here earlier she mentioned a guest kitchen. I imagine you’re free to go if you’d like. She said it’s two corridors over.” 

She didn’t need any urging, but immediately jumped up and headed for the door. “Do you want anything master?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you. No stampeding through the halls, Obi Wan,” he smiled.

She gave him a withering look. “Master. I am TWELVE. And a padawan! I do not stampede!” 

Obi Wan was heading down the hall, admiring the pattern on the floor--periodic black and red squares of marble among the white travertine--and thinking how it reminded her of Jump the Rancor, a game she’d played in the creche. But no, she was now a mature, grown up padawan. She no longer played such games, she thought, as she looked longingly at the squares 

Those squares sure would make for excellent jumping points, she thought. It definitely wouldn’t be stampeding, just to hop from colored square to colored square, she thought. 

It was too much to resist. Hop, hop, hop. And to go with her hopping, she made up a little song to herself. “I’m a little loth cat, a dainty, dainty loth cat!” Hop, hop.

She didn’t notice, as she hopped and sang (and fuzzed out the cameras, because by the Force she did not want anyone seeing her behaving like a youngling), that she’d accidently turned left instead of right. She came up short in front of a partially open door when she heard someone say the word “Jedi.”

Oops, she was going to be in trouble now! Not to mention embarrassed, if anyone had noticed her hopping along the hallway. Her face bright red, she was about to back away when she heard Governor Petain.

“It’s about time you responded!” he said angrily to a hologram. “Master Dooku insists on speaking to Mereel!”

“Calm down, cousin,” responded the hologram. “I believe we can possibly use this to our advantage…”

“Advantage?” asked Petain, petulantly. “I don’t see how. This has already become far more complicated than you had originally said it would!”

“Your position is safe, fool,” the hologram answered coldly. “Now be quiet a minute.

“You say there is a jedi youngling with the master?” 

Petain nodded.

“Yes…we need to kill her.”

“What?!” exclaimed Petain, just as Obi Wan jerked back. She didn’t appreciate talk of killing, especially when she was the target. Also, she wasn’t a youngling! “I won’t be killing jedi in the governor’s palace!”

“Not in the palace, you imbecile!” yelled the hologram. “Tell them you have set up a meeting with Mereel. Lead them to a desolate area--I will give you the coordinates. Then we ambush them and take out the child, and the master will go running back to his precious council to demand that they take action against the True Mandalorians.” 

“Tor, that is brilliant,” exclaimed Petain. 

At that moment Obi Wan heard someone coming down the hall. She looked around frantically for a place to hide, then looked up. No one ever checks the ceiling she thought--she hoped--as she jumped up and hoisted herself onto a hanging light fixture. She dared a glance down the hall and saw that it was Petain’s aide, Darnand. As Darnand entered the room, Obi Wan dropped down and hightailed it back to their suite, using “Don’t See Me” in the Force and creating static in the cameras along the way to hide herself. 

She ran in and slammed the door behind her, leaning heavily against it and panting.

“Master! I must tell you something!” but before she could she sensed through the Force that Darnand was on his way to their quarters. Did they know she had overheard? Did he see her in the hallway? She raised her finger to her lips and ran off to her room. She could use the element of surprise and jump out at him if he tried to attack her master! At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Dooku, who was extremely puzzled at this point, opened the door. 

“I bring a message from Governor Petain,” said Darnand. “He has made contact with the True Mandalorians, and they have agreed to meet with you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you,” said Dooku as Darnand bowed and left the room. Dooku checked in the Force to make sure the man was really gone, then he called to Obi Wan. 

“What in the galaxy is going on, Obi Wan,” he demanded. She explained everything (except for the hopping part), Dooku’s frown deepening as her story unfolded.

He sat quietly for a moment, stroking his beard and absorbing everything.

“We need to get in touch with Mandalore,” he said finally. “And see if they have any insight. I don’t know that the chancellor’s office spoke to them before asking us to take this mission….and the council didn’t contact them either. Foolish. We will go back to our ship and use our own communications.” 

They shrouded themselves in their cloaks and head for the landing bay, using the Force to create static in any cameras they passed, and to direct the attention of guards and others roaming the palace away from themselves. Dooku very deftly used a jedi mind trick to tell the guards by their ship there was nothing to see here.

Hmm! thought Obi Wan. She hoped she would be as good at jedi mind tricks one day.

Once on board, Dooku pulled up the contact information for the Duke of Mandalore, Charles Kryze.

An image of the Duke appeared. “Who is this please!” he demanded. “This is a private channel!”

“It is I, Master Yan Dooku,” said Dooku stepping out where he could be seen. “I’m sorry for the subterfuge, but we are in the midst of a thick plot here, and I wanted to be sure I was speaking to you before I revealed myself.”

“Master Dooku, it has been a long time! A plot you say? And it involves Mandalore?”

“It does indeed,” said Dooku, as he explained what was going on and what they had uncovered.

“Well that is very alarming,” said the Duke. “I wish you had spoken to me before heading to Galidraan. I am in contact with Jaster Mereel and the True Mandalorians. They are the military allies of my supporters, the New Mandalorians.”

Dooku and Obi Wan shot each other quick looks. Aha. 

“And the cousin’s name was Tor, you say? That must be Tor Viszla, he is Governor Petain’s cousin-- although Petain had sworn loyalty to us and repudiated Viszla,” said the Duke, tiredly. “Viszla is nothing but trouble, and I will admit I hesitated over appointing Petain to that position because I knew they were kin. He--Tor Vizla, that is--created a group called Death Watch that supposedly wants to return Mandalore to its warrior culture, but in reality is more of an organized crime group.” 

“Can you put us in touch with Mereel?” asked Dooku.

“I can indeed. I will contact him myself, but also send you his information.”

“Excellent,” said Dooku, closing his teeth with a snap. “If someone is good enough to lay a trap for us, then we shall be good enough to spring it for them--and to turn it against them.”

The Duke nodded. “Can you wait, while I contact Mereel? I will be back in touch with you shortly.” He rang off without waiting for a response.

Before long, he called back. “Master Dooku. I have called Mereel. We have an idea….”

The next morning, Obi Wan and Dooku were up early. And were ready when Darnand arrived with breakfast. 

“It is a long journey, Governor Petain asked me to let you know that we leave at zero nine hundred hours,” he informed them, before wheeling about and exiting the room. Obi Wan and Dooku noticed that the eavesdropping devices were up and running again, so they kept their conversation neutral, and were more than ready to go when the protocol droid arrived to take them to the governor’s transport.

Petain was keyed up on their journey, and Obi Wan’s unblinking stare did not help the state of his nerves. He clearly would have gone to sit somewhere else if there’d been anywhere else to sit. The terrain they were traveling over was getting more and more desolate as they went, until there were clearly no settlements or animals or plant life to be seen anywhere. Just rocks, and dust. 

But, stretching out their senses, Obi Wan and Dooku could feel the life forms hidden in the terrain. 

The vehicle stopped, and they piled out.

“Are you sure this is the place, Governor?” asked Dooku. “There doesn’t appear to be a soul around for kilometers.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” he said, his voice echoing a bit. “Pardon me, I will just go back inside and contact Mereel….” But before he could dart back inside a shot blasted by him and made him freeze.

“I’m already here, Governor,” said Mereel, perched on a nearby rock. He was wearing Mandalorian armor, but had removed his helmet. His dark hair stirred in the slight breeze. “I suggest you stay still and put your hands up.”

“See!” yelled Petain. “They attack us without provocation!”

“I wouldn’t say it’s without provocation,” answered Mereel, jumping lightly to another rock as he came closer. “I understand you were trying to get the Jedi to hunt us down. I feel pretty damn provoked at the moment.” He came up to them, twirled Petain around, and cuffed him. “By the orders of the Duke of Mandalore. You’ll be returning with us to stand trial for your treason.”

Petain turned angrily to Dooku. “Did you speak to this man?!” he demanded. 

Dooku looked down his nose at Petain. “Not directly. Not that it’s your concern.” At this point he nudged Obi Wan through the Force, and she slowly drew out her lightsaber. She also sensed the group moving surreptitiously toward them.

Obi Wan had moved a little away from the transport to get a better view of the surrounding landscape, and Tor Viszla took advantage of her distance from the others. He leaped out, grabbed her around the neck, and held a blaster to her head. 

“I suggest you let Governor Petain go,” he said, “and put down your weapons.”

Obi Wan felt Dooku’s worry surge through their bond, then she put up her shields to block him out. Worry wasn’t going to help her. She made herself a dead weight, and in his surprise Viszla dropped her. She then spun around on her side and lashed out with her feet, tangling them up with his legs and tripping him, dropping him to the ground. She rolled to get out of the way, then pounced, lightsaber held to his throat. His eyes narrowed as he considered his options. His hand twitched, and she could tell he was considering grabbing her arm and wrestling the saber away from her.

“Nuh-uh, buster. If my hand slips, you could get a very nasty burn...or cut,” she said, eyeing him coldly. When she saw Dooku closing in out of the corner of her eye, she slowly got up. 

“Obi Wan!” he said. “Nice work.” But just then an explosion went off nearby, and they all dove for cover. When they popped back up, they saw Viszla on the back of a speeder bike; his loyal followers had created a distraction to rescue him. They apparently didn’t have the same loyalty to the governor, for he was lying on his back, near the transport, still cuffed, squirming around and emitting breathless cries of distress.

Viszla shot them an extremely rude Mandalorian gesture as they sped out of site. A bunch of True Mandalorians hopped on their own bikes to chase them down, returning the gesture and offering a few of their own. Obi Wan watched them till they disappeared in the dust. 

“Do we need to help them, Master,” she asked. 

“No, they’ve got this. We need to do something with Governor Turncoat over here.” He looked down distastefully at the still squirming man, before hauling him to his feet. Mereel, who had run off to give orders to some of his fighters, came back with a young man. 

“Jango, take Petain and put him on the transport. Make sure he can’t get away.”

Jango nodded and hauled Petain onboard. “We will accompany you to Mandalore,” said Mereel. 

“Certainly,” said Dooku.

*******

The journey to Mandalore was not long, but it was long enough for them to unpack the whole sordid story. 

Petain, at the urging of Viszla, had asked the True Mandalorians to help him with an uprising. Having dealt with the insurgents, he had then planned to get the Jedi to come in and wipe them all out, leaving Death Watch unchecked.

“That might have worked too,” said Dooku, “if we had just run in blindly without checking on the story. As it is, we still didn’t check as much as we should have. Future missions will be vetted much more thoroughly. This could very easily could have become a tragedy for Mandalore and a great mark against the Jedi.”

Accompanying them were Jaster Mereel and his adopted son and second in command, Jango Fett. The rest of the True Mandalorians had stayed behind on Galidraan to maintain order while a new governor took over, and to continue hunting down Death Watch and rooting them out of any key government positions. Unfortunately Tor Viszla had gotten away for the moment, but they had leads they were pursuing.

The Kryze clan was very grateful for their efforts. They hauled Petain off to jail, and threw a banquet to celebrate the triumph of the True Mandalorians and the assistance of the Jedi. Obi Wan found herself sitting between Jango and Satine Kryze, the Duke’s eldest daughter, chatting and chowing down on such Mandalorian delicacies as gi dumpling soup and tiingilar.

The Duke was giving a pretty speech about Mandalore and peace, and it was clear his wife and children also favored this end game; Obi Wan wondered if they’d be able to effect lasting change. It made her think of an old Alderaanian poem:

Come, clad in peace and I will sing the songs  
The Creator gave to me when I  
And the tree and stone were one.**

“I will not pretend that things are settled on Mandalore or any of our colonies,” the Duke was saying when Obi Wan’s attention drifted back. “This is a long process….a journey as much as a destination. We have much work to do. But you have helped us greatly by uncovering this plot. We can continue striving for peace.

“And,” he added, a smile large upon his face, “how can we fail when the Jedi and Mandalorians are working together?”

As Dooku and Obi Wan headed back to their room, Dooku placed a warm hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Once again, Obi Wan, you more have than exceeded my expectations of you.”

“I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” murmured Obi Wan, as they walked through the crystal palace. Dooku rolled his eyes. 

“Irreverent child,” he groused, but his smile was fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tarantella del Gargagno, Calabria Italy
> 
> **poem by Maya Angelou, "The Rock Cries Out to Us Today"
> 
> I'm not clever enough to a) make up a new language, b) write a song, c) write a song in a new language. I used an old Italian folk song because Serenno makes me think of the nickname for Venice, La Serenissima. So now in my mind, Serenno is like Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan goes to Bandomeer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments, I appreciate it!

It was amazing how many shades of blue there were, thought Obi Wan, as her eyes scanned the puzzle pieces, trying to determine which pieces were sky and which were sea. She and Master Dooku were in the game room, working on the latest 5000 piece puzzle, and were expecting Obi Wan’s friend Bant Eerin and her new master Tahl to join them soon. 

“I saw Bruck Chun on my way to meet you, master,” said Obi Wan, without looking up. “He is…not happy. His 13th life day is coming soon.”

Dooku contemplated her. Her face was serene, but he could sense disquiet through their bond.

“He is the one who was bullying you,” said Dooku. 

She looked up and nodded at him, but said nothing. She didn’t like to see people hurting, no matter who they were.

“He is scared, master. Why do initiates get sent away if they don’t become a padawan by age 13?”

“Long ago the council determined that 13 was a cut off age for training properly as a padawan because of the amount of time it takes. Those not chosen by that point could therefore enter one of the service corps.”

“Are those not chosen inferior? Not good enough?”

“No Obi Wan, there simply aren’t enough masters for the initiates. And the work done by the service corps is vital.”

“Well why is everything in the Temple geared toward becoming knights then?” Obi Wan’s voice was clear and concise and warmed by her sense of injustice. “Bant and I were just talking about this last week. Shouldn’t there be equal weight for the service corps? Shouldn’t there be tracks set up for younglings and initiates who have the right skills to become corps members?” 

She stopped for a breath and recentered herself in the Force. She knew her argument would carry more weight if she was calm. “As it is now, initiates are scared of being rejected and pushed out of the only home they’ve ever known. And even if no one says it, there’s definitely the impression that if you’re not a knight, you’re inferior.”

Dooku was silent. He had no easy response. Out of the mouths of babes, he thought. Finally he said, “You raise some interesting points Obi Wan. I want to meditate on them and raise them with the council.” 

She looked relieved. “Thank you master.” Then she added, “You know what else I think?”

Dooku looked amused. “No, but I’m sure you will tell me.”

“I think the Jedi should be more independent of the Senate,” she said plaintively. 

“Obi Wan, you just don’t want me going on the mission for the Senate without you.”

“You’re right, I don’t. You need me there to protect you,” she said fiercely. 

Protect me, he thought. That was funny. But he wouldn’t hurt her feelings by laughing. “Obi Wan, you’re not old enough. Plus, they requested that I go alone.”

“But I’m 13 now!” she exclaimed. “I’m not a child!”

He looked at her with fresh eyes. She was not quite a child but she was definitely not an adult either. She had all the awkwardness of adolescence: her skin was peppered with breakouts, her teeth and nose too big for her face, her hands and feet too big for her body. Yet there was the promise of true beauty in the sculptural quality of her bone structure, and her coloring was striking; reddish gold hair, clear blue-gray eyes, peachy golden skin. Even the dimple in her chin was charming. Dooku noted all this with approval; beauty was always an asset, especially for a diplomat. People would be drawn to her, they would listen to her, and most likely they would underestimate her. To their detriment.

“I know you’re 13, I remember celebrating your life day. But 13 is still a child, and this is a very delicate situation. You will do alright with Qui Gon while I’m gone,” he added, soothingly.

She frowned. 

“What is it, Obi Wan?” he asked patiently.

“I saw him humiliate an initiate just last week who dared ask him to be his master. It was….unsettling,” she said. 

“You are not an initiate asking for a master, you are his line sister who needs someone to stay with for a week.” Dooku sighed. “Qui Gon is a good man and a good teacher, but he is still hung up on his perceived failures with Xanatos. He can’t seem to let it go yet. And he will not be an appropriate master for a padawan until he can.”

He took a look at her outthrust lower lip and smiled. “Pouting is unbecoming of a jedi, Obi Wan. But I will miss you too.”

*********

So Obi Wan brought herself and the few belongings she needed for the week down to Master Jinn’s apartment, where he had set up a cot for her in the living room. It was awkward at first as they just sat on the couches and stared at each other, but then Master Jinn took her to the dojo to spar. Everything was much better after that. He was a master of ataru, and she had longed to improve in that form. Master Dooku claimed it was just too much unnecessary jumping around, but she enjoyed all the flipping and leaping.

He made sure she attended her classes and helped her with her homework; he took her to the Serrenese Symphony Orchestra’s practice quarters for her music lesson; they ate dinners with Bant and Master Tahl in the cafeteria (Obi Wan hadn’t realized what good friends Masters Tahl and Jinn were); and they sparred twice a day. But best of all were their visits to the Room of a Thousand Fountains for meditation. 

When Master Jinn discovered her strength lay in a connection to the Unifying Force like Master Dooku’s, he decided to help her improve her connection to the Living Force. He began with a naturalist’s lesson, teaching her plant names, growth habits, and planets of origin. Then he showed her how to differentiate between the plants in the Force, and how to feel changes in the pulse of life. The lessons were rudimentary because of the lack of time, but Obi Wan was fascinated. Being a child of the city-planet, she had never given much heed to the natural world outside of an academic context. 

The day before Master Dooku was set to return, he took her out to eat at a diner. 

“I know Master Dooku never willingly goes to places like these,” he said, smiling, as Obi Wan goggled over the un-nutritious options on the menu. She finally settled on a nerf burger and a meiloorun shake, and then she eyed Master Jinn. She’d been trying all week to find a way to bring up an uncomfortable topic, but she was determined to do it.

“I was thinking about our discussion the other day about Nature vs. Nurture,” she began. “And I think in some cases it might not be either. I was reading a novel ...” she trailed off when she found him grinning at her. 

“I didn’t know Master Dooku allowed you to read anything as frivolous as a novel,” he teased. Seeing her look of consternation he added, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

She smiled appreciatively at him. He was surprisingly funny and understanding sometimes. “Thank you.” She ploughed ahead. “It’s part of a series, where the protagonist is an orphan who was raised by indifferent relatives, yet he always chooses to help others and do the right thing.

“The antagonist is also an orphan, but raised in an orphanage. Yet he chooses to hurt others in his quest to gain power.”

“Yes, Obi Wan, but that is a novel. The author constructed the story to show a parallel, with opposite choices. You’ll find that real life is not so neat.” 

“True, but the author had an interesting point. I’m paraphrasing, but she said that it’s our choices that define us.” She was quiet a moment, then took a different tack. “I have actually experienced it in person as well. During my first mission with Master Dooku, we encountered a set of twin princes. They were raised together and shared many experiences. However, one chose to help his people and the other chose to seek power and wealth, at the expense of the people.

“Seeing as how they were born together and raised together in the same family, they should have been much more similar, shouldn’t they? If you follow the nature or the nurture theory.”

Master Jinn stroked his beard thoughtfully. “One would imagine,” he finally said. “Sometimes there is just something dark within a person’s soul.”

“And they could choose to act on it or to deny it,” said Obi Wan.

Master Jinn gave her a thoughtful look. “Why am I beginning to suspect you’re going somewhere with this, Obi Wan?’

She squared her shoulders and looked him right in the eye. “I’ve been thinking about the nature of choices, and how we’re each responsible for our own. I know you have been carrying the burden of Xanatos for years now, but you do him a disservice. He chose to go dark,” she answered.

He looked at her for a long minute, then gave a sad smile. “Yes, but I obviously did not teach him to control his impulses. So that is my fault.”

“You were also Feemor’s teacher, and he is a good person and a good jedi,” she said. 

“You know about Feemor?” He had the grace to look ashamed. “I supposed Yan must have told you about him….and about how I renounced him because of my failure with Xanatos.”

She nodded. 

He went on. “I was only Feemor’s master toward the end of his apprenticeship. I took him on after his master was killed, because he wasn’t quite ready for the trials.”

“Yes, but still you taught him. Why are you willing to accept the blame for Xanatos but not the credit for Feemor?” she asked.

A look of pain crossed his face, and he sighed. “You’re a nice child, you know that Obi Wan? And a skilled debater. But…”

She interrupted him. “But you’re not done feeling guilty yet.”

“And now you sound like Master Yoda.” But the tone of his voice was final and she knew it was time to drop the subject. Perhaps he would at least consider what she had said. To her surprise, she had found herself appreciating his teaching style over the week, and even more, liking him as a person. She thought he deserved to forgive himself, and hoped he would one day agree.

******

Dooku had only been home a week when the Chancellor’s office contacted the Jedi council about the Bandomeer government’s request to have Qui Gon Jinn serve as mediator between two rival mining companies. The council handed the request over to Master Tholme to do some background research, a step they had put in place after the near-fiasco at Galidraan. Dooku was suspicious that Qui Gon was requested specifically; and as it turned out, his suspicions were correct.

Offworld Corporation, one of the mining companies, was owned by none other than Xanatos du Crion. And even better, the governor, Son Tag, knew nothing about the request.

Really, thought Dooku, does he think we’re a bunch of newly laid eggs? As Qui Gon was off planet, he was not available to go; and the council wouldn’t have sent him even if he had been at the Temple. Dooku volunteered to handle it himself. He’d had just about enough of that jackanapes and his machinations.

********   
Master Dooku had filled Obi Wan in on Xanatos’ involvement during the trip to Bandomeer, and cautioned her to keep her eyes and ears open. 

“He’s clearly looking for revenge for his father’s death at Qui Gon’s hands, which is why he was trying to trick him into coming. But how exactly he plans on going about exacting this revenge is what we need to find out. We don’t want him destroying the planet in the process, Bandomeer is already overtaxed as it is.” 

It certainly was at that. Obi Wan shivered when they debarked on Bandomeer. The planet was dying, she could feel it when she reached out to the Living Force as Master Jinn had showed her. She pulled herself back within her shields. Perhaps once this mining dispute was settled, Bandomeer could be rehabilitated. She knew that the Jedi AgriCorps had a post here, and that they were fighting the odds to try to reclaim the planet. 

Representatives from Governor SonTag’s office met them at the space port and transferred them to the governor’s office, where they were to meet with the rival companies, Offworld and Arcona Mineral Harvest Corporation.

The chief operating officer for Arcona, Clat’Ha, was already there. They settled themselves and began exchanging notes when VeerTa, head of the Home Planet Mine arrived.

Obi Wan was sensing something off about VeerTa and was considering how to ask a leading question when the doors were thrown open in a theatrical fashion and a becaped figure strode in imperiously. He stopped short when he saw Master Dooku.

“Master...Master Dooku?” He was clearly surprised, and looked around to see who else was there. 

Dooku smiled at him wolfishly. “Xanatos. Long time no see.”

“I...uh, I was under the impression that Qui Gon would be coming to negotiate,” he stammered. 

“Oh? Well Qui Gon was busy. So I came instead,” he said, biting the words. “This is Obi Wan Kenobi, my padawan learner.”

She inclined her head toward him. She didn’t feel the need to say anything. After his initial surprise his face had become a blank mask, and she watched him curiously. She could tell he was thinking hard. Then a hint of a cruel smile appeared briefly. 

“You took another padawan,” he said, eyeing her speculatively before turning back to her master. “I was hoping to see Qui Gon, to….apologize to him about how I lost my way, and to show him what a successful businessman I have become.”

He turned to Governor SonTag. “Arguing and fighting is bad for business, and I would like to set up a more amicable arrangement between Offworld and Arcona. Also, I plan to give 10% of Offworld’s profits to the Bandomeer reclamation effort.” 

Xanatos speech was delivered in a rushed monotone. He seemed rattled by Master Dooku’s unblinking stare.

However, his words smoothed out as he warmed to his subject, filling in the outlines of his plan with details, answering questions posed by the governor, smoothing over concerns brought up by Clat’Ha.

He does like the sound of his own voice, thought Obi Wan, idly. And she didn’t doubt for a second that he was up to something. VeerTa had been silent through this whole discussion, but there was an air of disquiet about her that made Obi Wan wonder what her story was. She began reconsidering possible questions she needed to pose to get some answers when there was a loud explosion and the building shook.

“What was that?” she gasped. “A planet tremor?”

“No,” said Master Dooku, voice calm but brow furrowed as he moved between Xanatos and the door. “It sounded like a bomb.” 

“I think it was a mine explosion!” Xanatos said, a concerned look plastered on his face.

VeerTa was distraught. “That sounded like it came from the Home Planet Mine!” She turned to Xanatos angrily. “You did this! I know it was you!”

She ran at Xanatos, fists up, but he ran the other way, behind the table. 

“I never!” he exclaimed. 

“VeerTa!” admonished SonTag. “Check in with the mine, make sure that’s where the explosion happened. And if it did, get down there, and get a damage report to me immediately.”

VeerTa nodded, still angry.

Xanatos broke in, smoothly. “Please, allow Offworld to assist. I will accompany you VeerTa, to view the damage.”

Master Dooku watched him with a raised brow. But all he said was, “We will go as well.” 

They arrived to a scene of chaos, as survivors were hauled out of the wreckage. 

Obi Wan and Dooku quickly jumped in to help open up a pathway to find any survivors, using the Force to shore up damaged walls with fallen beams. 

“Stretch out with your feelings Obi Wan, see if you feel any other lifeforms within the mine,” Dooku instructed. She did as requested, searching, but found nothing. She shook her head. 

They went to find VeerTa, who was in deep discussions with a mine supervisor.

“...and we think it was a gas explosion,” he was saying. His shoulders drooped with exhaustion and despondency. “It destroyed all the azurite we had stockpiled there.”

“Offworld can help with clean up,” said Xanatos, appearing out of nowhere. He exchanged an unreadable look with Veer Ta.

“Thank you, we will gladly accept,” she responded. “We are bankrupt without the azurite, but we will have other prospects. We will be able to repay you.”

“No, no repayment will be necessary,” said Xanatos grandly. “I wish only to show Offworld’s sincerity in being a partner to Bandomeer.”

If it wasn’t so unjedi-like, Obi Wan would have rolled her eyes. 

Dooku seemed interested in VeerTa’s reaction as well, thought Obi Wan, as she watched him corner her and neatly cut her out of the crowd. She would have joined them, but as she was making her way over there she noticed Xanatos whispering to his second in command at Offworld, and looking about furtively. It was creating an odd pull in the Force. She was so intrigued by this that she forgot about her master, and instead decided to follow Xanatos when he slipped away from the clean up site.

Obi Wan made her shields as strong as she could, then fell in behind him, darting behind speeder bikes and passers-by to remain unseen. Luckily he was walking instead of taking a speeder. He moved purposefully, but didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry. He didn’t seem to have any idea he was being followed either. Obi Wan just hoped he was going somewhere interesting and not on a cantina break.

As they moved along she realized they were heading east, and she wondered if he was going to the eastern enrichment zone. Why he would go there she had no idea; that was where the AgriCorps biodome was, where they grew plants and crops and experimented with genetic modifications to improve the plants’ chances in the polluted soil.

She thought back to the maps she’d studied of the planet during the trip there, but couldn’t remember anything else in the direction they were currently headed. Puzzled, she made sure not to lose sight of Xanatos.

Sure enough, he went right to the Enrichment Dome; but instead of heading to the main entrance, he went around the side and disappeared into a hidden door. Curious, thought Obi Wan. She concealed herself behind a stack of empty crates, and settled down to wait.

It wasn’t long before he reemerged, looking around stealthily before heading back the way they had come. 

She waited a few minutes for him to disappear, then went to the secret door. She poked around a bit before she figured out how to operate it, then she crept silently in, checking for cameras and fuzzing them out.

Well what do you know. There were boxes everywhere with Offworld Mining Supplies in it. Some of the boxes had Offworld’s logo on it, and others had a broken circle. She was about to open one of the broken circle boxes to see what the difference between that and the other boxes were when she heard someone coming. As she hid behind one of the stacks of boxes she realized, belatedly, that she hadn’t told her master where she was going; he wouldn’t know where to look for her if anything went wrong. 

“Come on out Obi Wan Kenobi, padawan learner,” came a taunting voice. Xanatos! Arrrgh, she thought. “I know you’re there, foolish jedi child. I realized back at Home Planet Mine that you were following me.”

Well there goes the excuse of it all being an innocent mistake she thought, still not coming out. She opened up her bond with Master Dooku, and sent an SOS. She couldn’t sense him, and that worried her.

“I would like to talk to you about your master,” he said, walking slowly around the boxes toward her. She crept around the other side.

“I plan on killing him, you know,” Xanatos said conversationally. “I was hoping to kill Qui Gon instead, but Dooku will do for now. That supercilious old goat never thought I was good enough for his precious Qui Gon. And Qui Gon killed my father, so it seems only fitting that I kill his father substitute.”

Xanatos was moving around the room as he spoke, looking behind the boxes, planning to flush her out. Maybe if he went over to the left side a little more she’d be able to get around him and out the door….

“And you,” he went on, “at first I thought I’d kill you too, to add to Qui Gon’s account. It was his fault my sister died, after all. But instead, I think I’ll sell you to some slavers I know. Force sensitive younglings are always popular, and so are redheads. Win-win for me.”

She was keeping ahead of him, scooching along the floor, until he surprised her with a fake out. Grabbing her by the elbow, he hoisted her up, her feet kicking wildly. She pulled out her lightsaber but he easily disarmed her, and clipped it to his own belt. 

“Now now, Obi Wan Kenobi, padawan learner and soon-to-be slave.” He dropped her unceremoniously and pointed his lightsaber at her. You’ll be more valuable if you are whole, but I can injure you if you try to get away. Tell me, are you a boy or a girl?”

She looked at him incredulously, then gave a lordly sneer worthy of her master. “I don’t see how that is relevant to the matter at hand,” she said pompously, pushing her panic out to the Force.

“Ah, so you do talk. And you sound just like Dooku,” he said with a growl. “Your gender is relevant, different genders may bring different prices.”

“But I don’t want to be a slave,” she said. “Maybe we could make a deal instead. If you let me go now, I won’t arrest you.”

“Arrest me? You?!” he gave an ugly laugh. “You’re something else, kid. No, you won’t be arresting me, and you will be a slave.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will.” 

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will! Shut up!” he yelled, his patience fraying.

“Nuh uh!”

“Arguing with you is a damn fool waste of time! It was better when you weren’t talking.” And he turned his lightsaber off, reached over with it, and whacked her good in the head. She slumped to the floor unconscious.

**********

When Obi Wan regained consciousness she was alone. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and why she couldn’t move her arms or legs. He’d trussed her up like a roast fowl at a high feast day, rrrrr. But at least she was still in the secret annex. She took a deep breath and released her anger and her fear to the Force. Her head was pounding too, where he’d hit her. Maybe she shouldn’t have antagonized him, but she had been hoping she could distract him. That clearly didn’t work out for her. She was going to need a better plan than that if she wanted to survive, and keep him from killing Master Dooku.

First, she was going to need to untie herself. Using the Force, she felt around the ropes to see if there were any weak spots, and to find out where the knots were. This rope was woven metal, possibly polyfibe. She wasn’t going to be able to saw her way out then. When she found the knot she was relieved. Xanatos must have been in a hurry, it was just a square knot. Knot puzzles were one of the things Master Dooku had had her practice over the years, and as she improved with them he’d have her use the Force instead of her hands to undo them.

Obi Wan made short work of the knots, but her hands and feet and arms and legs were numb after being tied up. She rubbed them trying to get the circulation going, and wondered how long she’d been unconscious for, and where Xanatos had gone to. She was feeling kind of frantic, but she forced herself to remain calm. She still couldn’t feel Master Dooku through the bond, which was worrisome.

She was just getting up when she heard a sound at the door. Maybe there was something in one of the boxes she could use as a weapon. She dismissed the thermal detonators--she wasn’t looking to die--but found a crowbar and decided that was better than nothing. Then she crouched down again.

“Obi Wan?’ came a whispered voice.

“Master!” She launched herself out from her hiding place and directly at him.

“Are you okay?” they asked simultaneously. He wiped a smudge off her cheek, noticing the rope that lay on the floor behind her.

“I’m fine master. Xanatos wants to kill you, to get back at Master Jinn. When I couldn’t feel you in the bond I thought he might have succeeded!”

“I closed off my end so Xanatos didn’t know where I was. Sorry to worry you,” he said. “I have had a very productive chat with VeerTa and some Offworld employees. I think we can dismantle his operations.”

“I don’t think so,” came a voice from the doorway. Dooku swirled around, lightsaber out. “Thank you very much for walking into my trap, Dooku. I was hoping to sell Obi Wan, but I’m not foolish enough to try and get close to you. I’m just going to seal the door and blow you both up. There’s a nice bomb in one of those crates. Which one I’m not telling.” And then he was gone.

Obi Wan’s stomach dropped. Dooku put his hands on Obi Wan’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “I know you’re scared, but I need you to help me. We have to find the bomb and dismantle it. It’s like dismantling a listening device, but a bit more complicated.”

“I’ve dismantled a bomb before, Master,” she replied. She shuffled her feet, then admitted, “Quinlan showed me how.”

Dooku shut his eyes. Holy Mother of the Force. “Was it a live bomb?” he asked.

She nodded. Dooku sighed.

“Fine. Good. Though I’ll be speaking to Master Tholme when we get back. Use the Force to seek out the electrical currents so we can find it.” 

********

Just a few minutes later they were out of the secret annex, and running to the speeder bike Master Dooku had used to come find her. He had hidden it out of the way, so Xanatos hadn’t noticed it.

“Xanatos was always overconfident,” he said when they reached the bike. “If he was as smart as he thinks he is, he would have waited around for the explosion.” He turned to look at Obi Wan, brows lowered. “And speaking of youthful hubris, we need to have a chat about you taking off to follow him without telling me where you were going or why. Xanatos is very smart and very dangerous. He received years of jedi training, and he uses the dark side. You underestimated your foe.”

Obi Wan hung her head, embarrassed. She knew he was right. He had been impressing upon her for years the need to be patient, to think things through. She was getting better, she really was! But this time she had followed her impulses, and because she’d acted without thinking, her master had had to come rescue her, possibly endangering the mission and himself.

Master Dooku put a hand on her chin and lifted her face up so he could look her in the eye. “Our greatest teacher can be our mistakes. Let this mistake guide you in the future.” 

“Yes master,” she said softly.

“Hop on and hold on tight,” he said. “We’re heading back to the Home Mine. My research indicates that’s where he’ll be returning to.”

When they got close Dooku stopped and parked the bike. “We want to catch him by surprise. I’m hiding you within my shields. When we return to the Temple we’ll be working on more advanced shielding techniques for you. Ordinarily they wouldn’t be necessary, but if you’re up against another Force user they would.” Then he put his finger to his lips and they crept closer to the mine.

There were 2 Offworld guards outside of the mine. Dooku used the Force to make a sound in the distance, and when they went to check it out he and Obi Wan snuck in. 

 

She nodded.

As they got closer they heard a low mumbling and sensed gratification in the Force. Xanatos was mighty pleased with himself. His back was to them, and he was recording a holomessage.

“....as you have learned by now, your precious former master and his padawan have been killed in an explosion. You can think about that as you wait to see what I dish up for you next,” he gloated.

“I fear the reports of our deaths have been greatly exaggerated,” said Dooku, stepping out into the room, his lightsaber against Xanatos’ neck. 

Xanatos’ face twisted in a snarl. “I should have made sure the job was finished! This time you won’t be so lucky.” He leaped back and pulled out his own lightsaber, clashing against Master Dooku’s. He was skilled, no doubt about it, but her master was superior. However, he wasn’t just protecting himself, he was protecting her. He kept angling himself between Xanatos and the doorway where Obi Wan stood.

“Thank you for bringing the padawan back to me,” Xanatos taunted. “Now I will be able to sell him? Her? After all.” 

Not this again, thought Obi Wan. She kept far out of range of the fighters, back against the wall, then used the Force to pull her lightsaber to her. The strength of her effort pulled the clip right off Xanatos’ belt, distracting him for a crucial second and giving Dooku the opportunity to wound him in the shoulder. 

“Yield!” commanded Dooku. 

“Never!” yelled Xanatos, lunging at Dooku who deflected the blow with a clever parry. Dooku took advantage of Xanatos’ overreach to stab him in the leg. He went down with a scream, clutching the wound. 

“Yield,” he said again.

“Let me go or I will set off ion bombs across the planet,” Xanatos said angrily, scooting backward on the floor.

“I think not,” Dooku responded. “You see, VeerTa confessed to her involvement with your schemes. With her assistance I located all your bombs and dismantled them while Obi Wan kept you distracted. Check and mate, Xanatos.”

Obi Wan looked sharply at her master. She hadn’t intended to distract Xanatos, although it was possible she had been guided by the Force. Was he being kind to her by telling Xanatos that it had all been planned out, or was he just demoralizing him….

The Force swirled crazily around them, stirred up by Xanatos’ anger and desperation. When he reached for a pouch on his hip Dooku threw Obi Wan behind him. Xanatos lobbed a grenade at them. Obi Wan, peeking out from behind her master, used the Force to grab it and dismantle it quickly. Then he threw a second grenade.

He was banking on them being distracted by the first one, but Dooku was ready for him and sent it flying back toward Xanatos, who was trying to sneak away to a concealed exit. His mouth opened in a scream and then the very air of the room was torn apart by the explosion.   
Time felt like it stopped. Obi Wan turned to her master in what felt like slow motion, and saw his face in a fierce mask of concentration. Somehow he was holding back the explosion. Force Barrier said a voice in the back of her head, a memory from a book read long ago. And so she threw everything she had into helping him, power enhanced and channeled through their bond. Eventually the roar quieted and the flames were contained. 

Obi Wan and Dooku collapsed to the floor.

After what felt like hours but surely couldn’t have been, Obi Wan revived enough to crawl to her master’s side. His eyes popped open and he regarded her. 

“Thank you Obi Wan. I do not know if I could have held the explosion back without you.” She put her head down on his chest and sighed. 

“Thank you, master, but if I was not here you could have defeated him easily. I have been nothing but a hindrance on this mission, I’m afraid.” Her self doubt felt thick enough to choke on, and tears pricked her eyes.

“Nonsense, padawan,” said her master in a tone so gruff it was somehow completely reassuring. “You have been a great help and important ally as always. And I believe you have learned some valuable lessons. That is what an apprenticeship is all about.” 

“Anyway, I don’t know that I could have defeated him working alone,” he added. “Xanatos was full of contingency plans, and he didn’t seem to have any problem with blowing the whole planet up, although I’m sure he didn’t intend to die.”

Obi Wan got up and helped pull Master Dooku to his feet. She noticed him favoring his right leg; he must have injured the left one during the fight. She made a mental note to take him to the healers when they returned. “What are you going to tell Master Jinn?” she asked, as they headed slowly toward the mine’s exit.

“The truth,” he said heavily, allowing himself to lean on Obi Wan’s offered shoulder. 

“He’s never going to want a padawan now,” she responded.

Dooku shrugged. “Only the Force knows. Perhaps he simply needs to find the right one. But at least Xanatos is out of the picture permanently, and can cause no more problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters of Obi Wan's young years. I wanted to reframe her life. Then we'll get to Phantom Menace.
> 
> Also, a note about why I made this Obi Wan female. Obi Wan is great as any gender, but I had specific reasons, based on our society:  
> 1\. Women and girls are allowed to/expected to be more emotional (which is why I would never make Anakin female, I like it that he is a super emotional man).  
> 2\. Women and girls are often underestimated or discounted. Hopefully we are in the process of seeing that change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan learns about the dark side.

Between Obi Wan’s nightmares about the Jedi Temple in flames and fellow Council member Sifo Dyas’ conviction that a war was coming that would destroy the galaxy, Dooku’s concerns about the future grew. Both, he knew, had a gift for foresight. Sith, he thought to himself, though he never said the word aloud. He began researching the ancient order. 

Through his research he found how the Jedi in the Old Republic combated the dark side. He learned different shielding techniques, even more advanced than he had known previously, and taught them to Obi Wan. 

The Sith were known for their lies. He helped Obi Wan discern lies, through the Force and through reading a person’s body language.

The Sith used Force lightning. He helped her develop her Force Barrier abilities and her lightsaber abilities to combat it.

He asked Qui Gon to continue training her in Ataru, and she was showing mastery in both Ataru and Makashi already. 

He fed her a steady diet of books on strategizing and tactics in both war and peace scenarios.

Perhaps most importantly, he worked constantly to help her learn patience and control. He wove this training into everything that they did, in ways big and small.

Obi Wan felt pivotal somehow. Perhaps it was because of her nightmares, Dooku wasn’t sure. 

She sat on one of the sofas in their common room, strumming the chitarra he’d given her for her 15th life day. How odd that that was almost a year ago. Her 16th life day was quickly approaching.

She had changed a lot over the past year. She’d had a growth spurt that put her at an adult height. Her acne had cleared, and the promise of beauty was being fulfilled. She had grown in another way too, one that he was far less happy about. She had developed quite a figure, one that was discernible even under the muffling jedi robes, and Dooku had noticed more than a few pairs of eyes following her in the Temple. Perverts.

At this point in his thought process he found himself getting irritated, and he heard Obi Wan hit a wrong note and let out a squawk. 

“Master! What’s wrong?” she asked, concerned. 

Dooku closed his eyes and released his irritation to the Force. 

“Sorry, Padawan. I allowed myself to get carried away by something. Carry on.”

“No, I think I’m done practicing,” she said, standing up and stretching, before putting her instrument away. “You mentioned we needed to be at the Senate tomorrow, what will we be doing there?” He was relieved that she wasn’t trying to find out what had made him angry. If it was something she thought was important she was persistent in making him discuss things. 

“I have been asked to speak with the leaders of Eleusys and Korinth,” he said. “They are neighboring systems negotiating terms over a trade route. You will be sitting in for that, but I thought you might also like a tour of the Senate. I believe they’re in session tomorrow, so you could watch them deliberate.” 

Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. She was suspicious of politicians and their motivations, but as her master always said, “Know thy enemy.” Seeing their inner workings would be good.

******

The next morning was spent in meetings with the leaders of Eleusys and Korinth. They were friendly, but were tussling over which planet the route would go closer to. Each wanted it, because of the money it would bring in. The discussions became less friendly as the morning wore on, as both sides dug their heels in. Master Dooku had sat quietly through most of it, to get the lay of the land, asking pertinent questions to keep the discussions on track.

After an angry outburst by the representative from Korinth, Obi Wan decided to venture her opinion.

“Pardon me, honored representatives, but if I may make a suggestion,” she said humbly. She bowed, but then looked the leaders of the delegations in the eye, as her master had taught her. She brought up a holomap of the two systems, then used a finger to draw a line. “These two planets here,” she said, tracing them, “are they inhabited?”

“No,” answered the Eleusyian diplomat, Oread Akron. “They are lifeless rocks, in danger of crashing into each other. Our systems are very close together.”

“Could they support way stations?” she asked. “One on each?” 

“Possibly,” answered Nereid Klon, the Korinthian representative. “We have not looked into that. But if the planets crash, they will be destroyed.”

“Do you have a projection on when such a crash might take place?” Obi Wan asked.

The two diplomats eyed each other. “Our astrophysicists think it would be hundreds of years from now,” said Klon.

“So it might be a possibility,” said Obi Wan with a shrug. “Then the profits of the trade route would come to each system, but your primary planets would not be inconvenienced by unexpectedly heavy traffic.” 

She added, “There are other possible compromises. Space stations, for example. Or requirements to stop in one system going one direction, and the other system going the other direction. Or if one planet gets the way station, it pays an agreed upon amount to the other system.”

The two diplomats eyed each other again, just as the lunch gong rang.

“Pardon me,” said Obi Wan with a bow, before walking across the room to meet Master Dooku by the door. “Forgive me if I overstepped, master,” she said in a low voice. “But they were going round and round in pointless circles. I think they just like disagreeing with each other.”

Their bond rang with amusement. “Not at all Obi Wan. I was considering ways to head them off, but you beat me to it, and very neatly too, I might add. I have the feeling the rest of the meeting will be much more productive.” 

*********

After lunch Obi Wan was sent off for her tour. As it turns out, it was part of a guided tour given to political science students at Coruscant University. The guide was a grizzled man who introduced himself as Tlor Olakti. He ogled the students appreciatively. 

“I see we have a jedi padawan with us today,” he said. She could feel her cheeks flushing. “How...fortunate. I’ve always wanted to meet a jedi.”

Despite his creepiness it turned out he was knowledgeable speaker. Obi Wan had forgotten her initial discomfort and was enjoying herself when she noticed him making an effort to stand near her, even going so far as to brush against her arm. She decided she better keep out of range, so with a polite smile she moved to another part of the room. Her evasion seemed to amuse him.

He finally caught up to her when she was absorbed in reading a plaque about the founding of the Galactic Republic, and brushed his hand against her backside. She whirled around and grabbed his hand quickly, dropping him to his knees. Upon touching him she had an impression of other young people he had touched… her anger swelled and she knew she could easily break his hand...

“Never touch someone without their permission again,” she said in a loud, carrying voice.

To her surprise the students on the tour with her cheered. 

“He’s been doing this sort of thing for years,” confided a Rodian boy as the senate guards came up to investigate the disturbance. “But no one did anything about it. He is the Corellian senator’s brother and has always been protected.”

Master Dooku came rushing up at this point. “Obi Wan, what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

She realized she was trembling. She released her feelings to the Force, then explained what had happened. Everything, that is except for her anger. That scared her, and she didn’t know what to say. 

Obi Wan gave her story to the guards, explaining that she was far from his only target, and Dooku indicated to them that the Jedi Council was not going to allow their guides to grope visitors. From the looks they were giving each other she wondered if he was really going to be in trouble or not. If he was sent back to Corellia, she had no idea what would happen. It was always frustrating to see the well connected getting away with whatever they wanted.

Dooku instructed her to return to the Temple. “I will meet you there this evening, Padawan,” he said, gazing at her intently. “Take advantage of the time to meditate. And we will discuss this further.”

“Yes master,” she asked irritably. 

Dooku stood and watched her as she headed toward the public transportation, troubled by the sense of disquiet that surrounded her.

*******

When Dooku returned to their quarters that evening, Obi Wan wasn’t there. He reached out to their bond and realized she was on her way back.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you returned Master, I was sparring with Quin,” she said as entered, taking her boots off neatly by the door and placing her lightsaber carefully in her room where she stored it. Her words were polite, her actions were normal, but she wouldn’t meet his eye. 

If that creep hurt her, thought Dooku to himself, but he let the thought drift off into the Force. Revenge isn’t the Jedi way. He would get her to tell him what the problem was, but he decided to lower her defences first.

“Your life day is quickly approaching, Obi Wan, and I have a surprise for you,” he said, watching her closely. 

“Oh?” was all she said. Hmmm.

“Yes,” he continued, “and since it is not on this planet I needed to at least tell you that you must pack. I hope that doesn’t spoil the surprise for you?”

She looked interested for a moment, then she subsided again into glumness. “That’s very kind of you Master. I’m sure I’ll be surprised.”

Before he could say anything else she headed toward her room. “I need to take a shower and get to bed early,” she called out over her shoulder. “I have an early morning debate prep session tomorrow.” 

And she was gone. Dooku stroked his beard. He would find out what was troubling her on their trip.

************  
But that wasn’t as easy as he’d expected. Who knew his padawan had mastered the art of evasion so well. Even on a small vessel she managed to avoid him for most of the voyage, and she carefully changed the subject any time he tried to address what had happened in the Senate.

Just before they were about to land, he managed to corner her. “Would you at least like to know where we are going, Obi Wan?’ he asked.

Her cheeks colored and she nodded. “We’re on Serenno. I know that sounds more like a present for me than for you, but you’ve been so interested in Serennese musical traditions that I have arranged for you to attend several performances while you are here. Also, it is the equinox here, and they have festivals all across the planet. We can decide which we’d like most to attend.”

Her mouth formed an O and she didn’t say anything. She hugged him, tears in her eyes, but still said nothing. And then it was time to disembark, and he didn’t have a chance to find out what was going on. So puzzling. 

Their first stop was at the Count of Serenno’s palace in Venezzu. Alaric Dooku*, the current count, was his birth brother, and though contact with birth families wasn’t encouraged, the Council had permitted it. He looked forward to spending a bit of time with Alaric and his wife Kostanza and their son while they were here.

After presenting Obi Wan to the count, they were shown their rooms and told they would be called for dinner in three standard hours. 

Perfect, thought Dooku. He could find out what was bothering Obi Wan before dinner. But when he went to her room, she wasn’t there. 

Dooku sighed. He didn’t know why she was being so difficult. He opened up his senses to the Force, and found that she had already left the palace and was out in the city. And there he found her, sitting on the edge of a bridge that crossed one side of a canal to the other.

“Come down from there Obi Wan,” he said gently but firmly. “I wish to speak with you.”

She hopped down and met him in the piazza, where they sat on a bench in the shade. 

“Obi Wan. What is troubling you so, child?” He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. “Why are you so sad? Why are you avoiding me?”

She was so quiet that he was afraid she wasn’t going to say anything. Then she took a deep breath. “I am afraid I have disappointed you master. I am afraid when I tell you this, you will no longer want to be my master.”

He couldn’t imagine what she could have done that would have her this worked up. Was it not about the incident at the Senate after all? It better not have something to do with that Quinlan Vos….

“When that guide touched me, and I grabbed his hand... I was so angry, master. I had a psychic impression of so many others he had done that to.” Her voice fell to a whisper. “I almost broke his hand. It was a near thing.”

Goodness but young people took themselves so seriously, thought Dooku. But he knew better than to say that.

“Are you trying to tell me you touched the dark side?” he asked. 

“I don’t know!” she wailed. “No, I mean. It didn’t feel like Xanatos did in the Force. But I felt a whisper, a sly hint of how easy it would be to make him pay for how he’d hurt others.” She gulped. “I don’t want to be a darksider!”

“Oh, Obi Wan. You thought you were going to the dark side?” She nodded, miserably. 

Dooku thought for a moment how best to address this. He had been thinking she was feeling violated by that guy touching her, he had to recalibrate his approach.

“First off, Obi Wan, the very fact that you don’t want to become a darksider is very positive,” he said with a slight smile. “You choose your own path. You say you wanted to break his hand, but you didn’t do it. That’s a choice.

“Beyond that--well, everyone gets angry Obi Wan. You know that. It’s part of being alive. We all have feelings, emotions. Our training helps us consider them, look at where they came from, how they made us feel, then we release them. We are in charge of our feelings, not the other way around. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings, or that we ignore the feelings we do have. That would be unhealthy.

“Obi Wan, you are … good in a fundamental way. You do the right thing, because it’s the right thing to do. Not because it’s what you’re supposed to do, or what someone else tells you you should do. Honestly, you are one of the last people I could imagine falling to the dark side. It’s your inherent goodness--well that and your quick intelligence--that made me want to take you on as a padawan.”

She had perked up as he spoke, with hope dawning in her eyes.

“I had hoped never to tell ANYONE this--though I suspect Yoda knows--but I myself have touched the dark side. I tell you now, so you know it is possible, and you know that there is always a choice.”

“You, Master?” she looked puzzled, but not horrified, as he’d feared.

“You see, as a child a friend of mine stole a Sith holocron from the Jedi Archives. I was ….that is to say, I was not… I was not immune to its lure. Luckily we were found out before any damage was done.”

Obi Wan watched him silently through this exchange, then gave him a quick hug. “Thank you for telling me that, Master,” she said quietly. “What did it feel like? The dark side, I mean.”

“It’s powerful, but ugly,” he said. “Oily, and twisted, and cold, everything you thought you knew flipped around. What you felt from Xanatos gives you an idea, but it’s not the same as feeling it inside yourself. Like you were so powerful you could do anything--but you’ll never be warm again.” He shivered slightly, and she moved until she was right next to him.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, each lost in thought.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away,” she said. “But I was worried, and scared. I was afraid if I’d touched the dark side I’d be kicked out of the Order, especially after Master Yoda’s lessons about ‘once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny.’ All I’ve ever wanted to do is help people. And I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t a Jedi.”

Dooku took a look at her and smiled. “Then we will make sure you don’t find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find anything that said what Dooku's brother's name was, so I made something up. If anyone knows, let me know. I did find out his sister in law was named Kostanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan learns about love and loss.

 

Obi Wan stood outside the door and debated with herself whether to ring the bell or just let herself in. She could sense Qui Gon’s presence inside, along with the dark cloud of misery that surrounded him.  Deciding that he probably wouldn’t let her in if she rang, she just keyed in the code and opened the door. 

 

“Hello Master Jinn!” she called out as she went into the kitchen to drop off the soup and bread she had made.  She was a mediocre cook at best, but had found a niche making things that took time and patience rather than technique and skill.  Master Dooku’s lessons on patience were paying off in food.

 

The lights were off, and Master Jinn was sitting on the couch in the darkened living room, his elbows on his knees.  He looked at her balefully. 

 

“Hello Obi Wan.  What are you doing here.”

 

It was a question, but he clearly wasn’t interested in an answer.  She knew when she wasn’t wanted, but she was stubborn too.

 

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” she replied, studying him, making herself as gentle in the Force as she could.  “And I wanted to bring you something to eat.”

 

She went back into the kitchen and got out a bowl to put the soup in, and a plate for the bread, and set it on the kitchen table before starting a pot of tea.  Then she went back to the living room and tugged on Master Jinn’s hand until he got up and came to the kitchen.

 

“I am very sorry about what happened on New Apsolon,” she said, sitting him down and forcing a spoon into his hand.  He was going to be difficult about this. “I am sorry about Master Tahl’s death.”

 

Master Tahl and her padawan, Bant Eerin had run into trouble on the planet, and Master Jinn had been sent to help.  Unfortunately, he got there too late; Master Tahl had been captured and tortured, and had died as a result of her injuries.  Bant was hurt as well and was still in the Healers’ Ward, but was expected to make a full recovery. 

 

Master Dooku was very worried about Master Jinn, but he was caught up in Council meetings and so Obi Wan had taken it upon herself to visit him following her visit with Bant.  She took his hand holding the spoon, put it into the bowl, and then lifted the contents to his mouth. He ate it obediently, then pulled away.

 

“I’m not an invalid, Obi Wan!” he snapped.  

 

“I know that,” she responded calmly, “but you need to eat, and so I am helping you.” At least his anger was better than that dreadful apathy.

 

“If I eat will you go away?” he asked darkly.

 

“Maybe. Depends on how much you eat,” she answered, chin jutting out.

 

He snarled, but ate until the soup and bread were gone. She kept him company; knowing he wasn’t really listening she spoke softly of benign topics, keeping his mind occupied while he ate.

 

“Satisfied?” he asked as he finished, returning to the living room and resuming his earlier position.  

 

“No,” she said.  “Well, yes, I’m glad you ate.  But Master Dooku is worried about you. He told me you refused to see a mind healer.  Tahl was a very good friend of yours, you should talk to someone about her loss.”

 

“Obi Wan, I know you mean well, but maybe you’d like to mind your own business,” Jinn said flatly, his earlier anger with her bossiness dissipating, drowning under the numbness of his grief.  “I’d like to be alone.”

 

“You are my business,” she responded airily as she bustled around the kitchen, putting away the leftovers and doing the dishes.  “Because I care about your well-being.” Before he could say something they might both regret, she changed the subject. “Would you like to know how Bant is?”

 

He knew Tahl had cared about Bant, so he supposed he must have too, Before. He stirred himself to show some interest.  “Yes. Is she recovering well?”

 

“She is, at least physically. She is working with a mind healer to help with what she endured and to help heal the severed master/padawan bond.  She has mentioned wanting to become a healer. I believe Master Che might take her on to complete her training.”

 

He nodded, but his interest receded once more.  

 

Obi Wan stood before him, uncertain.  The only other time she’d felt this depth of pain and loss from someone was on a mission where a wife had seen her husband killed in an explosion.  “I’m not going to repeat the platitudes about Master Tahl becoming one with the Force,” she said eventually. “I know you have heard them many times. And your grief…it is so much larger than that.” 

 

She straightened her shoulders and dove in.  “You loved her,” she said simply.

 

“Jedi don’t love.  It’s forbidden by our code,” he responded dully.

 

“Nerf feathers,” she said crisply, but she could feel tears pricking her eyes.  It was hard to watch Bant and Master Jinn struggle so, and the unrelenting pain she was feeling from Master Jinn was swamping her efforts to release her own emotions to the Force.  

 

“Don’t,” he said roughly, turning away, but the tears had already started to come.  She sat beside him and put her arm around him as best she could (goodness he was a large man) and let him cry.  

 

_ These tears will cleanse my soul _

_ Heal my heart _

_ And clear my mind.* _

 

******

 

When Master Dooku returned to their quarters he was wrung out.  The scent of the meat and bean soup wafted out of the kitchen, and he followed it, helping himself to some gratefully.

 

Obi Wan arrived a few minutes later.

 

“Oh Master, I’m glad you’re back!”  She looked wrung out too.

 

“Where have you been Obi Wan, at the training salles?”

 

“No...I took it upon myself to visit Master Jinn,” she answered, twisting her hands together.

 

“Oh?”  Dooku lifted an eyebrow at her.  “And how did that go?”

 

“As you might expect.  My company was not desired.” She gave a brief smile.  “But I did get him to eat... and I made him cry.”

 

“What?”  Dooku looked at her incredulously.  

 

“Well, we spoke of Master Tahl.  I know it wasn’t my business, he certainly said so in no uncertain terms! But he was so sad, and he wasn’t releasing his feelings to the Force, and when I told him I knew he loved her I got teary, and then he did too.”

 

Dooku stared while this incoherent confession poured out of her.

 

“And then he agreed to meditate with me, and he seemed a bit better after that.  I still think it would help him to talk to the mind healers though,” she added. “And I told him so.”

 

Dooku pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Do I need to go see him?” he asked. 

 

“No, he is asleep.”  Her face turned bright red.  “I...uh...I might have used a sleep suggestion on him.  He admitted he wasn’t sleeping well, so I...uh...I sang him your lullaby and laced a sleep suggestion into it, like you do after my nightmares….”

 

Dooku’s mouth opened and closed, but no sounds came out.  Obi Wan stared at him in some alarm, wondering if she was going to get told off for using a sleep suggestion on a master.  Then he rubbed his eyes and sighed and gave her a small smile.

 

“Your empathy is impressive Obi Wan, and so is your unorthodox approach to life,” he finally said.  “And I wonder if that wasn’t exactly what he needed. I will talk to him tomorrow.”

******

Dooku approached Qui Gon’s quarters early the next morning with some trepidation.  What would he find? An angry and resentful Qui Gon? A sad and morose Qui Gon? 

 

He rang the bell, and Qui Gon opened the door almost immediately.  He had been expected.

 

“Good morning, Qui Gon, how are you today?” asked Dooku, but in the Force he sensed more balance and less overwhelming grief than when he’d seen his former padawan yesterday morning.

 

“Better...not good, but better,” was the reply.  “Your padawan was here last night to check up on me, Yan.  Was that your idea?”

 

“No, it was not. I hope she wasn’t a bother?” asked Dooku cautiously.

 

“She was actually quite helpful,” Qui Gon responded with a shrug.  “She helped me meditate and I got a full night’s sleep--after she used a sleep suggestion. Ahem.” He looked pointedly at Dooku.  “I don’t remember getting that kind of leeway when I was 16. You don’t think you spoil her a bit?”

 

Dooku drew himself up haughtily.  “Certainly not.” He didn’t appreciate people questioning how he raised--er, trained his padawan.  “Obi Wan will be a Jedi Knight one day, and being able to stand up to unruly diplomats and willful heads of state will serve her well.”

 

Qui Gon grimaced.  Unruly and willful, ha.  He wasn’t ready for Dooku to turn the conversation back to him, so instead he said, “She’ll have them towing the line before they know what hit them.”

 

Dooku smiled, pleased at the thought, but wasn’t fooled by the attempt at redirection.  “Enough about Obi Wan, I want to talk about you.” He linked his arm with Qui Gon’s and led him into the kitchen where they could brew a nice pot of tea and have a nice long chat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tears Cleanse the Soul, Melba S. Zuniga
> 
> This is kind of a short, fillerish chapter but it will be relevant to things happening later on. The next chapter will be much longer. I've already started working on it, but it will be awhile before it's done.


	7. Chapter 7

The cloaked man turned on the holo projector and soon saw a flickering blue figure appear. 

“Yes, my apprentice? You are calling earlier than our appointed time. This had better be important.”

“It is, my master. I was part of a group speaking with a jedi today and he seemed to sense my connection to the dark side. I don’t think he knew that it was me, but I don’t know that we want to take that risk.”

“What is wrong with your shielding, apprentice? Do you need additional...lessons?” hissed the master.

“No, my master,” the apprentice said obediently, silently seething within. He looked forward to the day when HE was the master. “I believe this jedi has a predilection for the dark side. I have considered the effort involved in bringing him to our side.” 

“That seems a risky venture, apprentice. If your efforts fail, you could bring down everything we are working to achieve.”

“I agree. The time is not right for such an attempt. However, I have another idea, one that will kill two birds with one stone.”

“Indeed?”

“There is a senator who is proving to be a thorn in my side. I believe I can hobble him and take the jedi out at the same time.”

“Tell me more, my apprentice….”

 

********************

Dooku and Obi Wan stood in the center of the council room. Dooku had moved from his usual seat to stand beside Obi Wan when she entered the chamber for their mission briefing. Although they had just returned that morning from a mission on the outer rim, he had already been sitting with the council for hours now, discussing and debating a variety of topics, some of them hotly. It felt good to get up and move around, to stand next to his padawan. His lighthouse. 

Dooku looked up when he noticed Master Tholme entering the room and coming to stand beside him. The two masters nodded at one another. This was bound to be serious if Tholme had been called in as part of the briefing.

“Senator Imhotep Menes of Hosnian Prime has requested your help in the kidnapping of his niece,” explained Master Windu. “It is lucky that you returned to the Temple today.”

“Kidnapping, masters? What happened?” asked Obi Wan, concerned. She wasn’t so sure she believed in luck, and she knew her master didn’t. She and Dooku exchanged a glance. 

“Why did you not mention this sooner?” he asked.

“Master Tholme has been investigating, to determine who took the ship and where they went,” Windu responded, with a quelling look. 

Tholme turned to Dooku. “A transport from Hosnian Prime to Coruscant was waylaid by pirates. There were over 150 passengers on board, plus the crew. They were able to send out a distress call before their communications were knocked out.”

“Was the pilot able to provide any identifying information?” asked Dooku.

“She sent an image before they were cut off. It was the mark of Thalassian pirates,” explained Tholme.

“Over the past year, the Thalassian pirates have renewed their efforts to expand into slavery,” he continued. “They are running a pirating and slaving operation on their own planet, with what appears to be a waystation on a moon in the adjacent Hwt-ka-Ptah system.”

“They appear to be scrabbling for position with Zygerrians and the Karazak Slavers Cooperative, and they seem have a new backer,” he added. “We’re not sure where their support is coming from yet, we have not been able to track it down.”

“We are sending you and Obi Wan to the moon, Al-Mawt, and we are recalling Qui Gon and sending him to Thalassia, since he is currently in that sector of the Outer Rim. You will to need to investigate each, and then rendezvous with each other,” explained Windu.

“Masters, if I may,” said Obi Wan respectfully. Attention turned toward her. “Assuming we find them, we will need help to bring the prisoners home. I have recently come across a group on Alderaan that works to free slaves, and to help recently freed slaves. They also assist victims of natural disasters, and other such occurrences. Perhaps we could arrange for their assistance in this matter.”

“Heard of them, I have,” said Yoda. “In contact with them you are?”

“Yes Master,” she replied. “I have been working with them as part of the end-of-term project for my Advanced Ethicality in Intragalactic Relations class.”

They are soon dismissed, and as they make their way back to their apartment Obi Wan put a hand on her master’s shoulder. He appeared to be perfectly calm, but she felt faint strands of irritation in their bond. 

Once they reached their apartments, Dooku strode in, stopped in the middle of the common room, and let out a big sigh. 

“Let me guess,” she said. “They found no evidence of darkness within the Senate.”

Dooku turned to her with a grim smile. “Indeed not. Their evidence gathering consisted of going to the building, talking to a few senators, and meditating.” His smile turned to a grimace. 

He stroked his beard, and gestured to the kitchen table. Obi Wan sat as he prepared tea. “We need to strategize. And then you can contact your Alderaanian friends, while I speak to Senator Menes,” he said.

“So,” she said, eyeing him over the steaming cups of tea. “Are they simply dismissing what you sensed at the senate before our last mission, or are they saying they didn’t sense anything themselves but they are keeping an open mind?”

“They used all the right words to make it seem like the latter, but I believe it is really the former. They are sticking their heads in the sand like a flock of Zahratian ostriches,” he said, frustration coloring his voice. “And their complacency could be their undoing--the galaxy’s undoing.”

“But you have made them aware. And you are on the council, and you are not complacent about the Sith,” she said. 

“Yes, well, they are not happy with what they call my ‘Sith obsession.’ Some have expressed concern that perhaps I am veering too close to the dark side.” Dooku sighed. “I do not want any of their opprobrium to attach to you. I shall--for now--refrain from mentioning anything involving the words ‘sith’, ‘darkness’, ‘dark side’, ‘Force visions’, ‘dusk’....am I forgetting anything?” he asked with a smile, as Obi Wan laughed. 

“It was a dark and stormy night?” she suggested.

“Indeed.” His smile faded. “I am sometimes tempted to leave the Council,” he admitted.

Obi Wan cocked her head to the side, her padawan braid falling over her shoulder. She contemplated him in silence for a moment. “No, Master. They need you. Even if they do not wish to see the approaching darkness, that does not mean it is not there. They are simply unable to accept it at this time.”

She gave herself a little shake, as though to shed the gloom. “Also, Master,” she added, “if you stay, one day you can say to them all, ‘I told you so’.” She gave him a mischievous smile. 

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand over her stubbly head. “Clearly I am teaching you the wrong things, Padawan. Gloating is unbecoming in jedi. No matter how satisfying it might feel.”

*************

“Hello Obi Wan. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” asked the blue holographic image with a courtly bow.

“Hello Bail. Sorry for the short notice, but we have a favor to ask of you and your Relief and Recovery Coalition. A transport on its way from Hosnian Prime to Coruscant was attacked by pirates. All of the passengers were taken, including Hosnian Prime Senator Imhotep Menes’ niece. Master Dooku and I are leaving soon to find them, but we do not have a ship capable of carrying so many passengers back. We will need adequate space, and possibly medical care.”

“I would be honored. I assume this is time sensitive?” he asked.

“It is, and it must also remain quiet. It is unclear at the moment whether she was the intended target, or if it was just a lucky hit. Or if they are going to ransom her. Or even if we’ll find the pirates and their prisoners at the planets we are going to,” said Obi Wan, a faint note of frustration seeping through.

“This sounds like it will be good practice for our ship, no matter what,” Bail responded.

“We understand it takes time to prepare and staff up your ship. We also need to exercise caution, we do not want the pirates to spot you. I will give you coordinates of where we think they will be found, but I will contact you when we know for sure.”

******  
Dooku strode purposefully into 500 Republica, and was whisked up to Senator Menes’ apartment. As he rang the bell, the door opened immediately and Menes grasped his hand, practically pulling him inside. The protocol droid dithered in the hallway, unused to being pushed out of the way.

“Yan, my old friend! Thank goodness you are here!” exclaimed the senator, still clutching Dooku’s hands, his entire manner showing his agitation. He suddenly realized he hadn’t released his tight grip. “Forgive me my manners but I am quite worried. You are the only one I trust to help me get Hemetre back!”

“Tell me, Imhotep, have you heard from the pirates at all?” Dooku asked.

“No. And believe me, I would pay any ransom they asked,” Menes replied, pacing. 

“Come my friend, take a deep breath, we will do everything to help you.” Menes took a couple of deep breaths and seemed a bit better. “Now, sit down and tell me everything,” said Dooku, calmly leading him to a sofa. He gestured to the protocol droid and asked for tea.

“Hemetre is my late sister’s daughter, and she is my ward. I love her as though she were my own.” Dooku nodded. He had met the girl several times. She was the same age as Obi Wan. “She is at university on Hosnian Prime, but they have a break and she was coming for a visit. I haven’t seen her for awhile.”

“Who knew she was coming to visit?” Dooku asked.

“Hmmm. Lots of people, I’m afraid. I was talking it up in several committee meetings recently, to let them know I’d be taking a few days off.”

“Do you know of anyone who would want to get to you?”

“Politicians always have political enemies, but I can’t think of anyone in particular. I mean, who would use an innocent girl? She is only 18!”

Dooku maintained a bland facade. He didn’t want his cynicism to affect his friend’s already low morale. 

“Can you provide me with a record of recent votes, within committees and within the overall senate, over the past year?” he asked. “I will have my padawan comb through it and look for anything suspicious. To see if any patterns emerge.”

Menes nodded, anxiety radiating from him. 

“Obi Wan and I leave shortly, we will keep you informed.” Dooku added, after a short pause, “Try not to worry. We will do everything in our power to bring her back to you.”

“May the Force be with you my friend,” he Dooku, rising to take his leave.

“And you as well.”

 

************  
Obi Wan huddled in her seat in the shuttle cockpit, deep in meditation. They wouldn’t be arriving at Al Mawt for another standard day, and she was trying to work through some troubling facts and ideas bubbling around her brain. Illumination eluded her grasp when she tried to pin these thoughts down. She had been reading through Senator Menes records of Senate proceedings, and she had noticed a few things right off the bat. Senator Menes was opposed to the greater power being sought by corporate groups such as the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. Anyone supporting those groups was going to find themselves at odds with him. However, he was not the only opposition, and she had not heard of attacks on any other senators. On the other hand, perhaps this was meant to convey a message to others….

And why did it feel like everything had come together too neatly? That the insignia was clearly transmitted, that it happened just as she and Master Dooku returned from a mission. Did the Force lead them there? 

Try as she might to reach for answers, the Force remained unsettled but maddeningly silent. She came out of her meditation with a sigh, and resumed reading meeting minutes. 

********

Al-Mawt was a barren moon, rocky and cold, with a low reddish light from the far distant sun. Obi Wan suppressed a shiver as they crept from their chosen landing place to the coordinates Tholme had given them for the slaving waystation.

They easily bypassed the electric fences and cameras stationed to deter intruders at the outer boundaries. They saw one patrol of guards, but remained hidden behind a rock outcropping. They surveyed the Thalassian stronghold through macrobinoculars. The compound was low and sprawling, with a surprising amount of distance between what Obi Wan suspected were offices and support buildings, and the large building that looked to be the prison, based on the electrical deterrence devices surrounding it.

They retreated once more behind the rocks.

“We’ll go together to take a closer look first,” Dooku said. “I am putting you in charge of downloading all possible information, pertinent or otherwise, on this operation. We need to know if capturing Hemetre was an accident or a plot. And if it’s a plot, we want to know who is behind it.”

Obi Wan nodded her consent, then fell into line behind Dooku as they moved surreptitiously toward the buildings.

She took careful note of the layout of the buildings and all security measures. After watching the guards pacing the perimeter, they got the timing for the patrols down, and crept past so they could get a closer look. 

The first few buildings they tried were storage sheds, one with nothing but weapons. The next building appeared to be officers’ quarters. Then they found the mess hall. Finally, in the last structure at the western side of the compound, they found the office and communications room. Jackpot, thought Obi Wan. Heading back in the other direction they found the ship hangar and mechanical supplies. The last building on the east side was indeed the prison. 

At this point Dooku gestured to Obi Wan to wait there, while he took a quick trip into the prison to look around.

He was gone maybe 10 minutes before he came back, and signaled to her to head back to their rock. Squatting behind it, Dooku used his finger to draw a rough map of the compound. 

“The prisoners are in there alright, and more guards than I would like to see. I even saw Hemetre, and she looked okay though she was clearly frightened,” he said.

Drawing arrows around his dust map he said, “It’s too bad the office and the prison are on opposite sides, but there’s no help for that,” he said. “My orders stand for you to gather all the information you can. I will handle the prisoners.”

“Go ahead and contact Bail Organa, it’s time to bring their rescue ship in,” Dooku said. “Then I will contact the council, so they can get a message to Qui Gon. After that we can monitor their routines.”

“Master,” she said, then fell silent. 

He looked at her big expressive eyes and felt her trepidation in their bond. “Yes, Obi Wan? I don’t think you need to worry about anything. It seems like a fairly straightforward operation.”

“I...I have a bad feeling about this,” she said. 

He put a big hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “Forewarned is forearmed,” he said. “We’ll be doubly careful.” 

Their messages to the Alderaanians and the Council were brief. Then they sat back to wait, and watch.

**************

Qui Gon Jinn slipped through the alleyways of Thalassia City till he came to the gated area Master Tholme had told him was the pirate headquarters. He had been to Thalassia a few times, but not for awhile, and not nearly as often as Tholme and his shadows. However, he had been in a nearby system when word of their involvement had come through; and since his own mission had sputtered to a stop, he had time to hop over and do a little investigating.

The pirates’ defenses were impressive, but certainly penetrable for a jedi master. He let himself down lightly on the other side of the massive gated wall and stuck to the shadows as he moved. 

He took his time, checking all the buildings, and hit pay dirt when he found their chop shop. There was the Hosnian Prime transport, in the process of being stripped. He stood looking at it for a moment, thinking. His mission was to find the prisoners though, not the ship, so he kept going. 

After he was certain he had checked everywhere, he left the same way he’d come in, walking over a few streets before finding a deserted warehouse where he could make his call.

Yoda’s hologram appeared. Qui Gon bowed. “Master Yoda, I found the transport, but no sign of any prisoners.”

“Yan and Obi Wan, the prisoners on Al-Mawt they have found. Rendezvous with them there, you will,” said Yoda. His brow furrowed and his ears twitched. “Danger there is. Get there quickly you must.”

******************

Obi Wan and Master Dooku split up an hour later. Her nerves had not calmed at all; if anything, everything felt more troubling.

“What if this is a trap, Master?” she’d asked.

“Then we spring it,” he’d responded with a smile.

She shook her head at the memory as she made her way back to the communications center. Time to focus. There was one guard outside who she made quick work of, before heading in. She pushed open the door and cringed when it squeaked. However, the man at the control station didn’t even turn around.

“What are you doing in here, Jaro? Captain Sveex said you’re to stay out there and keep watch in case anyone is trying to free those prisoners.”

Obi Wan rolled her eyes at his lack of attention, then aimed a kick right at the tech’s head. Another one out. She was surprised, but grateful, that there hadn’t been more people manning the office. She pushed the guy out of the seat and settled in.

He was already logged in, so she didn’t even have to try to break any codes. Convenient. She just needed to surf around and download anything of interest. And anything that was not of interest too. Just in case. 

She pulled out a pouch of datachips from her pocket and got to work, wishing all the while that she had a droid to help. It would make everything so much more efficient.

Obi Wan sat quietly for awhile, feeding in new data chips as needed, attempting to release her fears to the Force. Why weren’t there more guards at the control center? Especially if they were expecting someone to come for the prisoners, as the tech had mentioned. If only there was a way to speed up these data downloads, she thought, as a staccato beat of “hurryhurryhurry” thrummed through her. 

*********************

Dooku slipped back over to the prison. He also had a bad feeling about this mission, but he didn’t want to add to Obi Wan’s worry. He evaded the cameras and the patroling pirates, and snuck in to scope everything out again and see if he could get a better sense of how many guards there were. 

As he was moving down the hallway he sensed two sentients heading his way. Ducking into a doorway he held his breath, using “Don’t See Me” as they passed him. 

“Go tell Nassan to get the first batch of slaves ready,” the human female was ordering the Weequay she walked with. “We’re shipping them out at 0600 hours.” 

0600 hours, thought Dooku with dismay. That was less than an hour. He didn’t have as much time as he’d thought he did. If he took out the cameras, he could probably get the prisoners out of the compound….but where could he hide them? In the rocky area where he and Obi Wan had first reconnoitered? 

Well, that was going to have to do. He couldn’t even wait for Obi Wan, much less Qui Gon; it was going to take some time to get the prisoners out and keep them calm enough to sneak out without being seen. He wondered if any of them had weapons training, and if they could be trusted with blasters to protect themselves and others. 

He moved silently through the prison until he came to the first group, locked up in a small caged pen like a bunch of animals in a zoo. Laying a finger to his lips he used the Force to unlock the door and usher the people out. 

“I am a Jedi, and I’m here to rescue you,” he whispered, beckoning to them. “I need you to be as quiet as possible and follow me.” He led them back out the way he had come in, into the courtyard, until he could point to the rocks in the distance. 

“Head there, as quietly and as quickly as you can. I have to go back for more people.”

Dooku successfully repeated this three times before his number was up. He had gathered a group and was near the exit when they were confronted with an alarming number of pirates, swarming out from all over the building. There were far, far more than he had realized. 

“Nice try, Jedi scum! We were warned you might try to steal our profits! You have walked into our trap, and now you will die!” one of them yelled, as blaster fire began to rain down.

Jedi scum? Steal your profits? Pffft, thought Dooku. What kind of nonsense was that. It sounded like these people watched too many holodramas. However, their aim was a little too good and there were a lot of them. He wrangled the prisoners behind him the best he could, deflecting shots with his lightsaber. Too bad his Soresu was so rusty. Maybe he could send Obi Wan an SOS and get her over here sooner rather than later.

“They’re people, not profits, and your profiteering days are over!” he retorted, hoping to distract. They didn’t seem opposed to hackneyed phrasing, so he continued on. “You can tell your...overlord so, when he joins you in prison.”

“Overlord?! We have no overlord!” shouted what he took to be the leader, and a loud, angry murmur rose up from the other pirates. “But we were warned by our employer that they would send a jedi for the senator’s niece, and he was right! He knows many things! He is going to make us all rich!” 

Hmm, thought Dooku. Employer. And if this employer knew enough to set them on a senator’s niece, and that this would bring in the Jedi, he had to wonder what this employer might be up to. This sounded like more than mere slavery. 

Dooku called on the Force to strengthen him, using his lightsaber to send the bolts back to the shooters and taking them out. He was starting to tire however, and a lucky shot had hit his shoulder. 

************

Obi Wan was just finishing up when she felt the distress call through their bond. Shoving the pouch of data chips into her belt she hurried out of the communications center. Looking left and right and feeling with the Force, she she neither saw nor sensed anyone nearby. Where were all the pirates? 

Using Force-enhanced speed she ran to the prison. As she got closer she sensed many lives, with her master shining brightly in the midst of them all. Flinging off her cloak with a flourish she rushed up behind a group of blaster-toting pirates, dispatching them with ease. 

Her master had taken out almost all of the pirates, save for the ones she had gotten. She saw prisoners cowering against the wall and bodies everywhere, but no one else firing. She could also see that Master Dooku was injured, in multiple places. She hurried to his side and put her arm around his waist to steady him. 

“Ah, Obi Wan. Glad to see you,” he grunted. 

“Master, you’re hit!” she said at the same time. 

“It’s nothing, child, I’ll recover. Did you get everything?” 

“I did...are there more pirates around?”

No sooner had the words left her mouth than she heard the whine of the blaster, and felt her master sag in her arms. 

Too late she looked up; too late she saw the sniper. Using the Force, she yanked the Trandoshan down from the platform and ignored the sickening crunch. Forgetting him, forgetting everyone else, she clasped her master to her breast and sank to the ground under his increasingly heavy weight. 

“No Master, you can’t die! Stay with me!” She searched frantically for where he had been hit--there, a shot to the back that pierced his heart. She pulled on the Force, begged it for help, threw everything she had into healing him, but still she could feel his life fading. It wasn’t enough. SHE wasn’t enough. In a distant, remote part of her mind, somewhere far removed from the panic and fear that filled her, she knew that even a fully trained healer couldn’t have helped. That thought brought no comfort.

Dooku knew there were things he needed to tell her, about this mission. But then a greater clarity set in and he knew there was only one thing he needed to say. He reached out with a hand to cradle her cheek, and he reached into their bond. “Daughter...” he said. And then he was gone.

Obi Wan felt a wall of grief slam into her as their bond shattered. Her head lay on his chest as she wept, lost, unaware of anything around her. Which was apparently a mistake, as she realized too late when she felt an intense pain at the base of her skull and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!


	8. Chapter 8

 

Slap. 

“Jedi!  Jedi! Wake up!”  Someone grabs her shoulders and shakes her.  “Wake UP!” Slap.

Obi Wan opens one eye warily and grabs the woman’s arm before she can be slapped again. 

She closes her eye again.  “Was that really necessary?” She asks blearily.

And then reality slams back into her.  Both eyes pop open, and she turns to look at the woman, who is trying to remain calm but is bleeding anxiety everywhere. Master Dooku was dead and she is now imprisoned with everyone else.

She wants to scream.  Instead, she releases what she can to the Force and shoves the rest down deep.  She needs time to process, to accept, and to let the pain go, and she doesn’t have that time. She is a jedi first and foremost, and must act accordingly. Just as her Master taught her.  At the thought of him she feels bubbles of incipient hysteria start to rise, and she pushes them out into the Force. 

“We have to get out of here,” said the woman urgently.  “The shuttle to transport us to Nal Hutta is almost here.  “My name is Amelia Antar, I am captain of the stolen transport.  “Here,” she says, pulling a small blaster out from under her shirt.  “I was able to sneak this away during the melee, before they forced us all back into this cage.  I can’t bust everyone out on my own though, I need your help.” 

Obi Wan nods, sitting up.  “Give me a moment,” she says.  She allows herself to sink into the Force, does what she can to heal her ruptured force bond and what she assumes is a concussion, then allows the Force to wash over her and through her.  The Force was water, flowing, ebbing...she was water, flowing, ebbing… There are many paths forward, but she needs the one of least resistance, like water. There. The connection box high on the wall.  She opens her eyes and takes the blaster. Aiming carefully she hits the box and it explodes, cutting power to the entire building. She uses the Force to break the lock and then grab some blaster rifles, which she passes around to willing volunteers.  

She searches through the Force to find her lightsaber.  It’s on the hip of a foolish pirate, she sees, and she yanks it, lights it, and takes the man’s arm off when he tries to retaliate with blaster fire.  He howls with pain and drops, and she steps over him. Their unexpected breakout has caught the pirates inside the prison off guard; but there are more outside and she knows this advantage won’t last.  

And she’s doing well, she’s got this, she’s running back to open the rest of the locks to free the remaining prisoners--and then she sees her Master’s broken body, shoved ignominiously against the wall. A wave of fury nearly drops her, nearly makes her lash out in the Force; but just as it peaks it’s countered by her profound grief and love, and the energy is spent.  She shudders, knowing this is not what he would want, and, gritting her teeth, she once again releases what she can to the Force. 

Just as she opens the last cage, another group of pirates sprints into the building.  Coldly she counters their every shot, shoving them against the wall, knocking them out, cutting their blasters in half.  Then one shrewdly grabs a prisoner and holds her hostage. Obi Wan hesitates. She doesn’t want to lose a life (another life), but one life can not be allowed to matter against so many others.  

Finally, though she catches a break.  Before she can even see him, she senses the presence of another Jedi.  Qui Gon Jinn creeps up behind the hostage-wielding pirate and holds his lightsaber to the pirate’s neck.  

Finally.  It’s over.  For her, anyway.

She watches as though from a far distance while Qui Gon and the crew from the Alderaanian ship round up the rest of the pirates.  They contact the government on the nearby planet which has jurisdiction over Al Mawt, and they corral the pirates into the cages to hold them until the system authorities arrive.  

Qui Gon sees Obi Wan, rushes to her, grabs her shoulders and peers at her anxiously.  He’s saying something, but she just gestures to Dooku’s body, and his shoulders slump.  He gently wraps their master in a shroud, and carries the body himself on board the Tantive I, and places it in a stasis field for the ride home. She follows him, wraithlike. She is ushered onto a gurney when she nearly passes out, and a medical technician notices blood staining her robes. They lay her down, inspect her for damage. She loses consciousness, the combined effects of the concussion, blaster shots, and shock finally overcoming her. 

*********** 

 

Obi Wan sat up with a gasp.  The walls were white, the lights were dim, the bed was soft...she was in a med bay.  And there sat Qui Gon Jinn at the foot of the bed. Why did her head hurt so badly? Then the memory of what had happened came back to her and she fell back onto the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

“Obi Wan.  Obi Wan?” She could hear Master Jinn shuffling up beside her.  He took her hand in his. “Obi Wan. How do you feel?”

She released what she could into the Force, and shoved the rest down.  

“Yes. Fine,” she croaked.  Wow, how long had she been unconscious?  Her voice was gone. “You arrived just in the nick of time.”  She tried to smile, but it was weak and didn’t reach her eyes.  She felt numb.

Master Jinn looked at her with concern, and handed her a glass of water.  “Captain Antar told me what happened.” He paused, and looked up. “I did what I could to mend where the bond shattered, but you’re going to need to see a mind healer.”

She just nodded.  She couldn’t say anything, or she would cry. Whatever. She was going to cry anyway.  He squeezed her hand in acknowledgment. He didn’t say anything either, just sat there with her while she cried silently. If she had looked up she would have seen tears on his face as well, she imagined, but she didn’t care to look or to know.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep so he would go away. She let merciful unconsciousness steal back over her.

When she awoke again she was alone. Her head felt much better, but she still felt oddly detached.  Shock, perhaps, she thought. She’d read about that. 

Master Jinn soon returned. “We will be back on Coruscant in a few hours, and I want to ask you something before we land.  I would be honored if you would become my padawan so I could complete your training,” he said. He watched her, but got no reaction. “I have spoken with the Council, and Master Windu and Master Koon have also offered to take you on as a padawan. Think about it, meditate on it. Do not rush your decision.” 

That was nice of him--of them--she thought, but she didn’t really want another master.  Was that an option? Not to have a master? No, it wasn’t. Not if you wanted to be a Jedi Knight, and she knew that was something she wanted.  Hmm, he probably expected her to say something. Normal people responded when you talked to them.

“Thank you, Master Jinn.  I appreciate the offer. Offers.  I will meditate on my options, as you suggested.”

She looked around.  Perhaps she should get up.  Yes, that seemed like a thing that normal people did too.  She should definitely do that. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  She felt a little dizzy, but not too bad. 

“I don’t know if you’re ready to get up yet Obi Wan,” Jinn remonstrated, and sure enough a medical droid zipped over at that point and fussed at her to lie down.  Sure, why not, she thought. It wasn’t like she had anywhere to be. Oh yes, but she should probably find out how the prisoners were. 

“The people Master...we rescued...how are they?” she asked politely.  

“They are okay.  They have some minor injuries, and emotional trauma, but they should all recover.  It was a good idea to ask the Relief and Recovery Coalition to transport everyone home.”

“And Hemetre?” she asked.

She is okay.  She would like to see you.” Jinn hesitated.  “Bail Organa too. But I told them you couldn’t be disturbed.  Let me know if I was wrong and you would like to see them.”

She waved her hand vaguely.  “It’s fine Master Jinn.” That was nice of him to worry about her, but she...she didn’t really care who she saw.

************

 

They held Master Yan Dooku’s funeral pyre at the Jedi Temple. A few senators were allowed to join them, including Senator Menes, but otherwise it was primarily jedi.  Count Dooku of Serenno had requested that his brother’s ashes be transported home as the final resting place, an assignment that Obi Wan and Master Jinn were to undertake later that week.  She knew that some planetary leaders planned on attending those services.

After the ceremony Yoda took Obi Wan aside to discuss her future. She knew she was preternaturally calm, still numb with shock. Yoda was gentle with her, his own grief evident at the loss of his last padawan. 

“Guide you the Force will, young one,” he said. “Meditate and you will know the right master for you.”

She simply nodded and thanked him. Her “right master” was gone, but she doesn’t want to be ungrateful.  She hadn’t meditated on it yet because it seemed indecent to move on when Master Dooku had only just died. She figured it was something she would do on Serenno. Or perhaps on the way back.

*********

 

The ceremony was to be held at the royal estate at Vietri, a vast holding on the cliffs above the sea, with mountains behind it and citrus groves everywhere.  It had been one of Yan Dooku’s favorite places in the galaxy, and was a fitting resting place for him.

After dinner with the Dooku family, Obi Wan and Master Jinn returned to their suite in the palace. It was a lovely space, with separate bedrooms and refreshers, and a common sitting area; and more importantly it was very different than the one she’d shared with Master Dooku when they’d come here a few years ago.  She assumed it was on purpose and was grateful.

“Come meditate with me Obi Wan,” Master Jinn said before she could sneak off to her room.  She had avoided him on the ship because she was not fully meditating and did not want to be nagged.  Perhaps he had noticed. 

She dutifully took a seat beside him on the floor, cross-legged, and he took hold of her hand, a knowing look in his eye.  Ah. He did notice. So she allowed herself to sink into the Force, and, finally, face the emotions she’d been suppressing.

She emerged from the meditation hours later, and Master Jinn was still there with her.  She felt...oddly relieved. Less removed. But definitely sadder. Well, these are all emotions she was going to have to face anyway.  She let them wash over her.

“Thank you, Master,” she said, bowing to him.  “Perhaps I will be able to sleep better tonight. I do feel tired, so if you’ll excuse me…”

He got up as well and merely said, “Goodnight Obi Wan,” before heading to his room.

She got ready for bed and climbed under the covers and was asleep within five minutes.  However, she awoke a few hours later. She had been pretending that Master Dooku was simply on a mission without her, to make it through the worst times, but that wasn’t going to work tonight.  She needed to get up and move around. She thought better when she moved anyway. So she grabbed her jedi robe and slipped it over her sleep clothes, and crept outside. 

She made her way down to the terraced citrus groves, found a patch of grass and sat down. But the sea called to her in its vast emptiness, and she climbed down the cliff till she found a little beach.  She pulled off her boots and rolled up her sleep pants, and waded out a bit, letting the tide wash in and out over her feet. She was so far from everyone, it must be safe to sing, she thought.

_ Tis thalassas ta kymata,  _

_ Erhonde ena-ena,  _

_ San ta dhika mou vasana.  _

_ (The sea’s waves come, one after the other, like my own woes) _

 

She sang songs that echoed the pain in her heart. She lost track of time as she sang song after song, pulling in the Force and twining her voice and her loss through it, and sending everything out again.

When she came back to herself she could see the faintest lightening of the sky at the horizon. Grabbing her boots, she climbed back up the cliff and into the grove. Her heart felt lighter as well.  She sat among the trees and sang a final song, knowing when she returned to the palace she’d be able to go back to sleep. 

_ 'A vita, 'a vita e' comme 'a morte _

_ stanno vicine 'e casa _

_ nun se ponno appicceca'. _

_ (Life is like death; they are near neighbors and must not kindle strife.) _

She tiptoed back in silently, and curled back up in her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

When she awoke again she felt far more refreshed than she had in awhile, and ready to eat.  She dressed quickly and found Master Jinn coming out of his room at the same time. He looked unsettled.

“Are you alright, Master?” she asked with some concern.

“I had the oddest dreams last night, Obi Wan, filled with haunting laments from mythology, legend, ancient religions….” He trailed off. “It was extraordinary.  It was as if the Force itself were mourning.”

Obi Wan felt her face grow warm.  

“I...that might have been me, Master,” she admitted, shame faced.  “I can connect to the Force by singing, but my control when I do it isn’t very good.  I thought if I was far from the palace it wouldn’t disturb you.”

Jinn turned a wondering look upon her.  “That was you?”

She nodded, embarrassed. 

“Amazing.”

“Master Dooku taught me how to shield when I sing, so I don’t connect to the Force, and we figured out how to put in a sleep suggestion. But not how to control a connection.  He wasn’t sure how, and the book he found didn’t give a good explanation. Also, there were other things to focus on…” she gulped a bit at that.

Qui Gon seemed to realize he’d been staring at her, and blinked.  “I know of a group of Force users that use song as part of their rituals.  Perhaps they could help you.” He turned toward the door, beckoning to her to follow.  “Anyway, it’s time for breakfast, young one, let’s go eat. After breakfast we’ll meditate again.  The funeral is this afternoon, followed by the wake. We leave tomorrow.”

Obi Wan fell wordlesslessly in line behind him.

**********

 

When Obi Wan returned to the Temple she immediate sought out Bant Eerin, her best friend since their days in the creche.  Bant had lost her first master as well, and would understand better than anyone.

Bant opened the door before Obi Wan had even rung the bell, and hugged her tightly and dragged her inside.  They cried together a bit, and then sat on the sofa. Bant had been watching a Mon Cala period drama on the holonet, and she explained a few plot points to Obi Wan so she could follow along.

“Master Che is in the Halls of Healing, and I don’t have to be there for another hour,” she explained with a cheeky grin. “She would not approve of me ‘wasting time’ with this show, but I’m totally addicted and need to know what happens next.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Obi Wan said.  “Remember when we used to sneak the holonet as initiates? We didn’t care what we watched.”

Bant laughed. “How could I forget?  Forbidden fruit tastes sweeter. Even the most boring government procedurals were exciting.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, then Bant turned to Obi Wan.  “Tell me, Obi Wan, have you selected a new master?”

Obi Wan nodded. She had told Bant about her options before leaving for Serenno. “I have.  I’ve accepted Master Jinn’s offer. I was very flattered by Master Windu’s offer; he is strict but an excellent swordsman and an excellent strategist.  Those aspects would have been like continuing with Master Dooku. And Master Plo Koon is so kind, but it would have been an inconvenience to him to have a padawan who needs oxygen to breathe, since it is deadly to him. At one point I would never have accepted Master Jinn, but he has changed a lot since I first became a padawan.  I feel that he has the best combination of skills for me to continue on my path. He will help me expand my understanding of the Living Force, help me focus on the present instead of the future...or the past. And….well, and I am used to him. He reminds me a bit of Master Dooku.” She sighed, and Bant nodded knowingly.

“You were lucky to have so many offers, Obi Wan.  Everyone can see your potential,” she said. “You are doubting yourself though, aren’t you?”

Obi Wan nodded.  “Yes. I feel guilty that I am alive and Master Dooku is not.  I feel like I failed him.”

“I know,” Bant said comfortingly, not trying to talk her out of her feelings.  “I felt the same way after Master Tahl died. Of course that kind of thinking doesn’t honor their legacy, but it takes awhile to get yourself back on track.”

Obi Wan gave her a wordless hug of gratitude.

“And I cannot rest until I get to the bottom of that plot,” she mused.  “There’s more to it than is readily apparent, that was no lucky kidnapping. I am sure they snatched Hemetre on purpose...but what that purpose was I don’t know yet. That kind of plot is both too costly--bringing in Jedi involvement--and too cheap--were the potential profits worth the possible dismantling of their entire network?  And there were so many guards there, far more than we saw upon our initial reconnaissance. Were they hiding? Something doesn’t add up.”

“And that is why you are such a valued padawan, Obi Wan,” said Bant.  “You’re very insightful.”

“I don’t want to let Master Dooku’s death be in vain,” she said.  “I’m not going to let this go. But I suspect the Council is going to tell me it’s no longer my concern.”

“Then you can puzzle it out on your own time,” Bant replied.  “It’s not like they can tell you to turn your brain off.”

“Thanks Bant,” Obi Wan said, smiling slightly.  “I handed over all the data I downloaded to the Council.  Think they’ll let me see what they’ve found from it?”

“Never hurts to ask.”

 

**************

 

Obi Wan sought out Yoda to ask after the data files she’d acquired on Al-Mawt. 

 

“No longer your concern, this is,” he told her.  “Passed along to Master Tholme this matter has been.  Settle in with your new master, you must.” He’d all but patted her on the head and told her to scamper off like a good little youngling.

Well, if he thought that was the end of that, he was mistaken. And she knew just where to go to get the information she wanted.

She wandered down to the training salles until she found the one where Quinlan Vos was sparring with another of their agemates and good friends, Siri Tachi.  She leaned against the doorway and watched as they slashed and leapt and parried. Finally Quinlan slipped under Siri’s guard and knocked her feet out from under her, lightsaber held to her neck.

“Yield!” she said, laughing, as he helped her back up.  They noticed Obi Wan in the doorway and Siri trotted over to her.

“Obi Wan!  It’s good to see you,” said Siri, laying a hand on the other girl’s shoulder.  “Are you going to come join us for dinner in the refectory tonight?”

“I have to check with Master Jinn and see if he has any plans.  But I would like that,” Obi Wan responded. 

Siri thanked Quinlan for the match, then headed out for the showers.

Quinlan, meanwhile, was lounging on a bench in the room, toweling off, drinking water, and looking at Obi Wan thoughtfully.

“What do you want, Kenobi?” he asked.

“What makes you think I want something?” she said.

He snorted.  “I can always tell with you.  Come closer and tell me what it is.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and said primly, “I think I’m quite close enough.”

“Not for what I have in mind,” he said, standing up and moving into her personal space.  He loomed over her, then pulled her roughly to him and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended he held her for a minute. “I’m sorry about Master Dooku,” he whispered, and she hugged him more tightly.  

Finally releasing her, he sighed. “I can never resist you. Just tell me what it is you want.”  

“I want to keep working on the Menes case, but Master Yoda told me it’s no longer my business.”

Quinlan laughed at that.  “They might as well have waved a red flag in front of a Chandrillan minotaur.  You’re nothing if not tenacious. What is it you want to know about the case?”

“I downloaded a bunch of datachips while I was on Al-Mawt, and I want to know what was on them. I do not want my master’s death to have been in vain,” she added, downcast.

“It wasn’t in vain. He saved prisoners.  But I know what you mean. You want to know the reasons, you need some closure.” Quinlan nodded.  “Okay, I think I can get you the reports that came from the download, unsifted. Just keep it quiet that you have them. And if you find anything, report it to me, if you please.”

“Of course.  Thank you,” she said. She didn’t mention to him her concerns that this might tie into the dark presence her master had felt in the Senate.  Time enough to get into that if anything turned up. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan is growing up, and was chosen again by a master. Next stop, The Phantom Menace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new version of Phantom Menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Obi Wan and Qui Gon are experiencing the Phantom Menace in a slightly different way. Some of the quotes in here, especially in the Jedi Council scenes, are straight out of the movie. Since this chapter is strictly Obi Wan's point of view, big chunks of the movie are merely summarized as things she's hearing about from others. If I didn't specifically include something in here, that means it was the same as TPM.

 

Obi Wan gazed pensively out the starship’s window at the battleship orbiting above Naboo. She turned to her companion and former master, Qui Gon Gin, but before she could say anything he said, “Let me guess.  You have a bad feeling about this.”

She smiled appreciatively at him.  “Indeed,” she responded. She did not need him to remind her to remain focused on the moment, six years of his tutelage had take care of that nicely.

Obi Wan had been knighted the previous year. Qui Gon had been reluctant to nominate her for her trials until the judicious application of Yoda’s gimer stick to Qui Gon’s shins had convinced him of the error of his ways.  It wasn’t that he thought she wasn’t ready; it was more that he wasn’t ready to let her go.

However, they made a good team and had found themselves paired together more than once, as they had been once again on this mission.

The Trade Federation, claiming to be protesting against taxes levied by the Republic, had set up a blockade of Naboo. Chancellor Valorum asked the Jedi to send someone to negotiate with them and get them to end the blockade.  The Jedi Council assigned Qui Gon, and he asked for Obi Wan’s assistance, which they granted.

When he told her of their assignment she immediately turned to her database to see what connections she could find between Naboo and the Trade Federation. After Master Dooku’s death seven years ago, she started it primarily to keep track of the senators who had been there the day Dooku had fell the dark side. She then decided to add in information on Senator Imhotep Menes and anyone who might have wanted to kidnap his niece, along with information she’d gathered from the Thalassian pirates’ stronghold on Al-Mawt.  It didn’t take long before links to dark money and suspicious activity began to appear. The thing had grown a life of its own, and when she took it to Quinlan Vos, he found it highly intriguing and very useful, and began adding his own data. Quin in turn had shared it with Master Tholme. But when she tried to bring it to the attention of the Council, they had told her it was not her concern, that it was the purview of the Spymaster. Qui Gon, who delighted in thwarting the Council, told her not to abandon it. And she hadn’t.

As Obi Wan suspected, the Trade Federation showed up repeatedly in the database. She knew they’d begun amassing a droid army, supposedly to fend off pirates. She also knew that quite a few senators were in their pockets, wanting some of the sweet credits that they could dole out.  What wasn’t clear was their reason for blockading Naboo. Why Naboo of all places? 

Well, perhaps they would soon find out. Their pilot announced them as ambassadors of the Chancellor, and the Neimoidians (after asserting their legal right to the blockade) gave them permission to dock within the battleship. She and Qui Gon were led to a conference room by a protocol droid, where they were then left to cool their heels. 

They sat in silence for some time before Qui Gon said, “The Trade Federation are usually cowardly, I imagine negotiations will be short.”

“Yes, but they’ve already had us waiting here for awhile. Isn’t that unusual?” asked Obi Wan, tucking her short bob back behind her ears.

“Yes,” he replied. “And I sense an unusual amount of fear for what should be something straightforward.”

And no sooner were the words out of his mouth than they heard an explosion.  

“Hey, that was our ship!” exclaimed Obi Wan, sensing the death of their pilot and the ship captain, just as poison gas began permeating the room.

“Dioxin!” said Qui Gon, as the two Jedi held their breaths.  When the door reopened a few moments later, they were ready with their lightsabers, and began sawing their way through the battle droids that confronted them.

The pair needed no words as they ran to the bridge. But the series of blast doors were sealed, and Qui Gon began cutting through as Obi Wan fended off more droids. He had gotten through one group of doors and was working on the next when droidekas appeared, and, realizing they were outgunned, he and Obi Wan headed for the ventilation shafts to escape.

They popped out in the hanger bay where they saw ships, tanks, and thousands of droids. An invading army.  This wasn’t good at all. They needed to get to the Naboo and warn them. 

 

**********

Obi Wan’s sense of unease only increased once they were speeding their way through the planet’s core, guided by an odd local named Jar Jar Binks that Qui Gon, par for the course, had somehow adopted.  Jar Jar had taken them to his people, the Gungans, where they had acquired a ship and Jar Jar to guide them. The Gungans were a bit at odds with the Naboo, and would offer no other help. Hopefully no other help would be needed.

Theed, the capital city, was eerily quiet.  Sensing a pocket of distress, Qui Gon and Obi Wan zigged and zagged through a couple of streets, and managed to come out above where the queen and her retainers were being led.  Jumping down, they made short work of the droids that were leading them away.

“Your Majesty, we must get you off this planet,” said Qui Gon, hustling everyone toward the hangars and their best chance at escape.

“I won’t leave my people,” she said simply, and Obi Wan could sense Qui Gon’s internal eye roll. Being noble was all well and good, but she would be of no use as a martyr. Luckily her advisors managed to convince her she would do the most good pleading their case in person to the Senate, and they quickly freed the pilots and boarded a ship for their escape.

Some clever maneuvering by the pilot got them past the blockade, but not without damage.  One of the astromechs managed to repair the shield generator, but there was nothing they could do about the failing hyperdrive.

Searching frantically for a safe place to go for repairs, Obi Wan suggested Tatooine.  Something about it tugged at her. Although it was a Hutt-run world, the Trade Federation had no presence. Deciding it was the best of their admittedly poor options, they set in their course. 

 

**********

 

The hyperdrive was indeed unrepairable, and so Qui Gon decided to take Jar Jar and the astromech R2D2 with him to find a new one while Obi Wan stayed with the ship and the queen.  She was watching from the bridge as Captain Panaka, head of security, ran after Qui Gon with the handmaiden Padme, forcing him to take her along. She’ll be just as safe with him as with us on this ship, thought Obi Wan, as she headed back to the engine room to see if anything else could be done, and to prep for a replacement.

When she emerged a bit later, she found another of the handmaidens sitting just outside the door.  

“Oh, hello,” she said, smiling.  “Dorme, is it?”

The girl nodded.  “I apologize for my presence, Master Jedi.  But I heard singing and couldn’t resist stopping.”

Obi Wan felt her face heat up.  “Yes, sorry about that. I sometimes sing when I’m working.  It helps me focus,” she explained.

“Don’t apologize!” Dorme said, smiling as well.  “You have a nice voice, very soothing. My mother sang to me as a child, it made me think of her.” Her smile faded at that.  “I worry about her, and the rest of my family. We have to do something to help them, and everyone else.”

“And you are,” Obi Wan said gently. The girl was so young, and she could sense her anxiety. An idea came to her on how to lessen it, but just then her comm buzzed.

“Excuse me a minute,” she said, nodding to the girl.  It was Qui Gon, asking if there was anything of value on the ship. When she replied in the negative, he simply said he’d have to try another way and ended the transmission. That didn’t sound promising, but she’d back Qui Gon against insurmountable odds any day.

Obi Wan turned back to Dorme.  “I like to learn the songs of the planets that I visit,” she went on.  “Perhaps you could teach me some from Naboo? Some that your mother sang, perhaps?”

Dorme nodded shyly, and they had a very nice time singing Naboo folk songs and lullabies. They attracted an audience as they went along, with others singing their own favorites. Everyone was noticeably calmer.  

Obi Wan then went out to survey the desert and meditate, to get a sense of Qui Gon’s location.  She settled herself in the shade cast by the ship, reached out with the Force, and found a surprising presence.  She didn’t know Quinlan was here. She poked at him, and he poked back, pleased. She considered asking for his help, but decided to wait and see what Qui Gon could manage.  She stretched out further, and found him, along with someone else...but she couldn’t tell who that was. At any rate, Qui Gon was aggravated. That didn’t bode well. She opened her eyes and noticed the approaching sandstorm.  That also didn’t bode well. And when Captain Panaka came hurrying out of the ship to tell her about the message they’d received from Governor Bibble, she repressed a sigh. She could already sense the tension levels inside ratcheting back up.

  
  


**************

 

That night Qui Gon commed again to tell her he had a plan to get the hyperdrive. He also asked her to check a blood sample for midichlorians.

“Qui Gon, these numbers are through the roof,” she replied, perplexed.  “Over 20,000. Whose blood is this?”

“The boy who is going to help us tomorrow. If all goes well, you’ll meet him soon,” he replied.

“What do you mean if all goes well?” Obi Wan asked.  “No, wait. I don’t know if I want you to tell me about your latest hare-brained scheme.”

“That’s not very filial.  Or respectful,” Qui Gon replied.  “I know you’re rolling your eyes Obi Wan, stop it or they’ll freeze like that.” 

“Ha. Good night Qui Gon.  May the Force be with you.”

“And you.”

 

**************

 

The next day Qui Gon returned midday with Padme, Jar Jar, R2D2, and most important of all, the much-needed hyperdrive generator.  

“Can you get this installed right away?” he asked, pushing it at Obi Wan hurriedly.  “I have to go back and pick up the boy who won this for us.”

“Pick up the boy?” Obi Wan asked. “He’s to come with us? And what do you mean won?”

“I don’t have time to explain the whole thing right now, Obi Wan, I’ll tell you more later. But he was a slave, and I’ve freed him.  He won the hyperdrive for us in a pod race.”

“Slave?  Pod race?” Obi Wan stared at him.  “This  _ is _ worse than usual.  Yes, I look forward to hearing the whole thing.  I think.” 

She watched his retreating form with an odd sense of foreboding.

 

************

 

She had just completed the necessary repairs when Panaka came rushing into the cockpit, followed by Padme and a young boy.

“Qui Gon’s in trouble!” he said, pointing, as Obi Wan looked out and saw clashing lightsabers in the distance.

“Take off!” she cried, and pointed to the cloud of dust the combatants were kicking up.  “Over there! Fly low.”

They opened the ramp and Qui Gon was able to jump on, before they sped away.  Obi Wan rushed out to meet him, joined by the boy.

“Are you okay?” he asked Qui Gon, who was lying in a heap on the floor, panting and sweating and covered with dirt.

“I will be,” answered Qui Gon, accepting Obi Wan’s hand to pull him up.

“Sith?” she asked quietly, and he nodded grimly.  

“I’m afraid so. The Council will have to listen to us now.”  Then he gestured to Anakin.

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi Wan Kenobi,” he said, unprepared for the sudden look of recognition on each of their faces.

“It’s you!” they said simultaneously, causing Obi Wan to burst into a peal of slightly hysterical laughter, and Anakin to stare at her affronted.

“I apologize.  Let’s try that again,” she said, feeling a bit dumbfounded.  “I’ve had dreams about you. Have you seen me in your dreams as well?” 

Anakin nodded, eyes huge. She could sense him the Force, reaching for her, completely untrained, powerful, wild, curious. She reached back, soothing, gentle, curious.

“I didn’t think you were real!” Anakin confessed.

She held his hand in hers and looked at him for a long moment.  “I would have come to find you if I’d had any idea who or where you were,” she said thoughtfully. “I used to look for you in the Jedi creche.”

“This is the boy you dreamed about?” Qui Gon asked, intently.  “Then the Force truly did lead us here.”

 

**************

The cabin she and Qui Gon were sharing was cramped, but she made a little nest of pillows and blankets on the floor for Anakin’s use.  However, when she returned from her meditation in the cargo hold she found he wasn’t there. He had a unique signature in the Force, and now that she knew what it was she was able to quickly pinpoint his location in the main room of the ship.

Entering the room she came upon the tail end of a tender scene between Padme and Anakin.  The Force swirled oddly around them and so she gave them their privacy before announcing herself with a cough.  

“I’m on my way to make some tea, would either of you like some?  Or perhaps some Hoth chocolate?” she asked. The anxiety and tension in the room was palpable.  

Padme nodded a bit shyly, and Anakin perked up.  “I’ve never had Hoth chocolate!” he said. 

“Then wait here and I’ll be right back,” she said, heading off to the little galley. Qui Gon had filled her in when they went to meditate. She had been disturbed about many parts of his story (gambling! Pod racing!), but most especially the fact that while Anakin had been freed from slavery, his mother had not.  She wondered what their options were to remedy that situation. Perhaps her good friend Bail Organa, head of Alderaan’s Relief and Recovery Coalition and now prince regent, would have some ideas. He was a staunch abolitionist and had been working for years to reduce the slave trade and free as many slaves as possible. 

She brought the children their Hoth chocolate, then returned for her cup of tea.  She supposed that Padme would not appreciate being thought of as a child, but the fact remained that she was only 14.   Still, she would be careful not to address her as such.

She talked to them about innocuous things while they drank, drawing them out on discussions of Naboo history and pod racing, taking their minds off their worries.  When their drinks were finished she sang one of the Naboo lullabies that Dorme had taught her earlier. And then, deciding to make sure they went to sleep, she sang the Serennese lullaby that Master Dooku had taught her so long ago, lacing the sleep suggestion through it.

 

_ Lu gattu la sonava la zampogna _

_ Lu sorce la davanti je ballava _

_ La gallinella rifacea lu lettu _

_ E lu gallettu je lu mesticava _

_ Quante canzoni e quante canzonette _

_ La famijola me le fa scordare _

_ Chi vo' le scarpe e chi vo le carzette _

_ Chi su la mezzanotte vo' lo pane _

_ E mo' che mecredea d'ave' finitu _

_ E chi vo' pijà moje e chi maritu _

She asked Dorme to help her get Padme back to her room, then she carried Anakin to their cabin and settled him into his pile of pillows and blankets. 

 

****************

 

They arrived at Coruscant the next day. Qui Gon had considered letting Anakin travel with Queen Amidala and her retinue, but Obi Wan thought they should bring him to the Temple instead. She commed her friend Bant Eerin, found out she was there and would be able to give him a check up, and pointed out all the reasons why that was a good idea until Qui Gon gave in.  Qui Gon alerted the Council that they would be up to report as soon as they’d taken their young friend to the Halls of Healing.

Anakin was agog at all of it, and full of questions. The Temple was so big! There were so many species there!  Where did Obi Wan and Qui Gon live?

Laughingly promising to show him around later, they arrived at the Halls of Healing and found Bant waiting with interest.  

“Bant Eerin, this is Anakin Skywalker,” said Qui Gon when they arrived. “He was a slave on Tatooine, but he’s been freed, and he needs to have his chip removed.  He also needs an overall checkup.”

Anakin stared unabashedly at Bant.  “Where are you from?” he asked, taking in her webbed hands and wide eyes.  

“Mon Calamari,” she smiled.  “It’s a water world, far different from what you’re used to I imagine.” She noticed Qui Gon and Obi Wan hovering, and shooed them away.  “Scoot. The Council is waiting for you,” she told them. “Anakin and I have much to discuss. We will be here when you return.”

“She’s as dictatorial as you are,” said Qui Gon as they entered the lift to the Council chambers.

“I think you meant to say independent and knowledgeable,” she responded with a raised eyebrow.

Qui Gon just smiled and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.  “Do you think the Council will be surprised to be confronted with a Sith? They’ve been dismissing the idea since Yan first brought it to their attention.

“They will still not want to face it, but now perhaps they will have to.  And maybe now they will be ready to act,” she said. Half under her breath, she added, “Before it is too late.”

“I heard that, Obi Wan.  Be mindful of your feelings, we must focus on the present.”

She bowed her head to him, then followed him into the Council Chamber. She stood next to him silently as he described the mission. When he got to the part about his fight with the darksider, the reaction was what she expected.

“The Sith have been extinct for a millenium!” exclaimed Ki-Adi Mundi.

“I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us noticing,” said Mace Windu.

And at this point Obi Wan spoke up, chin jutting out slightly.  “But we did notice. Or have you forgotten Master Dooku’s report on the dark side presence he felt seven years ago, in the Senate?”

Masters Windu and Yoda exchanged veiled glances.

“Forgotten we have not, young Obi Wan,” said Yoda. “Hard to see the Dark Side is.”

“We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you,” said Windu, apparently expecting that this was the end of their report. However, neither Obi Wan nor Qui Gon moved.

“More to say, have you?” asked Yoda.

One thing they hadn’t discussed was how Qui Gon was going to handle the subject of Anakin.  Obi Wan waited with interest.

“I have discovered a vergence in the Force,” he said.

“A vergence, you say?” asked Yoda.

“Located around a person?” asked Master Windu.

Qui Gon regarded them calmly. “A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midichlorians I have ever seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midichlorians,” he said.

Mace stared at him.  “You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... you believe it's this boy??”

**“** I don't presume…” Qui Gon began, realizing perhaps he’d gone too far.

Yoda was quick off the mark. “But you do! Revealed your opinion is.”

**“** I request the boy be tested, Master,” Qui Gon said, and Obi Wan nodded beside him.

The Council members all looked at one another, before returning their focus to Qui Gon and Obi Wan.

“Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?” Yoda asked.

**“** Finding him was the will of the Force... I have no doubt of that,” Qui Gon responded, with a quick glance at Obi Wan.  Yoda noticed the sidelong look.

“Something to add have you, Obi Wan?” asked Yoda, eyeing her intently. She nodded.

“He is the boy I dreamed about, Master,” she said.  After Master Dooku’s death she occasionally went to Master Yoda for help with the Unifying Force, including her dreams. Yoda hummed.

“Bring him before us, then,” said Master Windu pensively, fingers steepled together.

 

********

 

It was decided that Anakin would be brought before the Council the following morning, giving them a chance to introduce him to his strange new surroundings. First they took him to Requisitions to get new, warmer clothing. Then they took him to the dining hall, followed by the Archives, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and the training salles. Watching people spar was hands-down his favorite activity, right behind eating.

“Wizard!” was all he could say as he gaped at the padawan class they were observing.

They had considered putting him with other initiates his age to sleep that night, but then decided it would be kinder to let him stay with one of them, since it was such an unfamiliar situation for him. But when Qui Gon offered to have him sleep on his couch, Anakin looked hesitant, and Obi Wan sensed discomfort in him, sensed him reaching for her.  Perhaps because of his mother he was used to females, she thought.

“And I will come by to tuck you in,” she said, and she again felt that enigmatic nudge in the Force as he beamed at her in gratitude.  Qui Gon looked a little hurt. He was planning to take Anakin as his apprentice, she thought, watching him; if the Council agreed to train him, that is. She didn’t want to come between a budding master and apprentice, and was glad she hadn’t offered to let Anakin stay with her. Or was she?

Sufficient unto the day, she decided.  She could always request a long term assignment outside of the Temple if she was interfering with their bonding.

As she tucked him into Qui Gon’s couch that night, piled high with every blanket she could beg or borrow, she asked him about his dreams.

“You dreamed about me,” she began.  “What did you dream?”

“Just that you were there, and things were better because you were.” He paused for a moment, then added, “You’re even more glowy in person.” His hand snaked out from beneath the covers. “Can you sing again?” he asked, and she obliged, purposefully holding their growing connection at bay.

 

**********

 

The next day they had an early breakfast before going to the Council chambers.  Anakin was extremely nervous, and very chatty as a result. He had comments and questions on everything, which Qui Gon happily answered.  Obi Wan observed them, trying to get a measure of fit. Qui Gon was very interested in him; and she knew from experience he could be a good and patient teacher. They would do as well as any other teacher/student pair she decided. They dropped him off in front of the chambers, told him to just be himself, and said they’d be here when he was done. Then they sat down to meditate.

Several hours later they were summoned inside.

“The Force is strong with him,” said Ki Adi Mundi.

**“** He's to be trained, then?” asked Qui Gon, relieved.  But Obi Wan noticed the looks the Council was giving each other.

**“** No. He will not be trained,” said Mace Windu. “He is too old.”

Obi Wan felt Anakin’s disappointment. 

“He is the chosen one... you must see it,” said Qui Gon, attempting to squelch his growing frustration.

**“** Clouded, this boy's future is,” said Yoda.

Obi Wan stepped forward, driven by a compulsion she didn’t dare think about too closely. “We have now drawn the attention of the darksider to him. We cannot return him to Tatooine, he would be in great danger.  If you do not plan on allowing him to come here to train, then I will go with him, to protect him.”

An audible gasp went around the room, and she could feel many pairs of shocked eyes on her.  She didn’t have time to think through what she had just done. She sensed Anakin reaching for her in the Force again, gratitude and excitement twining through each other.  But then, she felt Qui Gon step forward as well. 

“And if Obi Wan goes, I will go with her.”

“Smacks of attachment, this does, Qui Gon Jinn!” reprimanded Yoda, slamming his gimmer stick on the floor. “And rash you are being, Obi Wan. Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later.”

Mace Windu agreed. “Now is not the time for this... the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation.”

**“** And draw out the Queen's attacker,” added Master Mundi.

Master Windu looked at them for a moment.  “Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith.”

**“** May the Force be with you,” said Yoda, and Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and Anakin took it as the dismissal that it was.

  
  


********

The return flight to Naboo was tense.  Obi Wan and Qui Gon just looked at each other, but did not discuss what had happened, nor the possible ramifications; neither wanted to leave the Jedi, but they both sensed the need to protect Anakin.  Hopefully the Council would come to agree with them. And if not...well, perhaps the Force would show them their paths. 

Queen Amidala had devised a scheme to retake the planet, and Obi Wan was impressed with her acumen.  They landed in the swamps where they could get to the Gungans and ask for their assistance. The meeting wasn’t going well initially, until Padme revealed that she was in fact the queen, in disguise, and knelt before the Gungan leader, the rest of them following suit.  Her willingness to show she did not think she was superior did the trick. Anakin looked shocked to find his friend was really the queen. 

The Gungans agreed to lead a charge against the droids, while Amidala, her retinue, and her protectors captured the Neimoidians. A pretty solid plan, except Obi Wan had seen solid plans disintegrate before, and she worried that the Gungans were going to be nothing more than cannon fodder.  Plus, she had a nagging sense of unease that she couldn’t shake. But, since nothing better had presented itself, she was left with nothing to say. Instead, she quietly joined the group heading through the secret passages for the palace.

The first order of business was to free the pilots and have them target the droid control ship. The second order of business was to seize the throne room and Viceroy Nute Gunray.  Obi Wan’s bad feeling was only getting worse. Just as she drew near Qui Gon to warn him, they saw a tattooed Zabrak standing in the doorway. Their Sith from Tatooine. 

She drew in a deep breath, reached out for the Force, and fell into her Soresu stance. At least she knew the source of her unease now.

 

*********

 

He was tall and muscular and very fierce, with red skin and black tattoos and the telltale yellow eyes of a Sith. She took another deep breath and centered herself. She could feel his darkness lashing through the Force, disrupting it.  The fight began. She and Qui Gon took turns lunging, parrying, working together as they had for many years. Since Master Dooku’s death she had switched from Makashi to Soresu, which offered greater defense and protection. She had found that the defensive form paired well with Qui Gon’s more aggressive Ataru.

At first she thought they were beating him back, but then she wondered if they were being led somewhere that suited him.  And if it suited him, it was definitely not going to suit her and Qui Gon.

She also began to realize that while powerful and well trained, he was also undisciplined. Sometimes his rage would get the better of him. And that gave her an idea; she could kill two birds with one stone by trying to find out everything she could about him as Master Windu had requested, and hopefully distract him at the same time.

“Since we are all fighting together so nicely, it seems only fair to introduce ourselves,” she began. Qui Gon cut her a look, and their opponent snarled.  “My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is Qui Gon Jinn.”

The Zabrak roared. “I know who you are, weak Jedi fools!”  

Hmm.  He knows us, does he.  Interesting. She decided to press on. “Yes, that’s all well and good, but what is your name?” she asked.

He snarled.  “You may call me Darth Maul!  You can call me that as you beg for mercy that you’ll never get!”

Well, well.  Anger management problem indeed.

“Thank you for making us free with your name,” she went on.  Qui Gon had tuned her out, thank goodness. She didn’t want to distract  _ him _ . “Even if it’s only for the purpose of asking for mercy we shan’t receive. Tell me, Darth Maul, are you from Iridonia?” 

That startled him.  His distraction nearly cost him too, as Qui Gon made a well-placed jab.  He returned to the fight fiercer than ever, clearly drawing on his anger.  But now he was unbalanced, his formwork sloppier.

And then Obi Wan was hoisted in the very trap she was laying for Darth Maul; just as she grew confident thinking there was no way this guy could defeat her and Qui Gon, he lashed out with one foot and kicked her off the side of the platform.

She fell down several levels before grabbing hold of one of the walkways; and she hung there for a second, shaken and cursing her stupidity, before she was able to recenter herself and jump back up to rejoin the fray. Qui Gon had taken up her slack, relentlessly meeting their opponent’s every blow, and was, in turn, able to knock him down a couple of bridge levels as well. She wasn’t far away from them, but she could see that the effort was tiring Qui Gon and she hurried to catch up.

But then Darth Maul took off down a hallway with ray shielding, and Qui Gon followed him, and she froze for a split second as she realized that this was no accident.

“Qui Gon, stop! Wait!” she yelled, but he was already separated from her by a shield, with Darth Maul on blocked by a shield on his other side.

Qui Gon knelt down to meditate during the wait, but both she and Darth Maul were prowling. Think, Kenobi, think!

And then the ray shielding between the two men went up, and Darth Maul landed a lucky blow on Qui Gon’s face. Her mind scrambled as she remembered Master Dooku, falling, dying in her arms…..NO!  No way, she was NOT going to let that happen again! Her mind cleared. As soon as the ray shield blocking her went up she pushed with the Force,  _ hard _ , against Darth Maul, and sent him skidding down the catwalk; and at the same time she pulled,  _ hard _ , on Qui Gon, bringing him toward her just before the ray shields began cycling through again. But in that split second, as she was pushing them apart, Darth Maul got in a lucky swipe, cutting a long gash through Qui Gon’s midsection. It had cut clean through the skin, the muscle, and into his intestines.

Obi Wan was no healer, but she had done some studying with Master Vokara Che after Master Dooku’s death. She knew she didn’t have much time, but she knit up the intestines the best she could, and closed the wound. He would live, for now, but she had to do something about Darth Maul if she wanted it to be a permanent state of affairs.   

And a large part of that meant keeping calm and keeping her wits about her. He was much bigger than she was, she might be able to use that against him. Perhaps she could also find out who his master was in the process.  

“That was a lucky strike,” she said mildly, as he approached her position. She had come back toward him, to keep him as far away from Qui Gon as possible.

“I hope he’s suffering! But don’t worry, I will finish him off later. And I will let you watch, before you die as well!” he snarled.

“No, I don’t think so,” she replied.

“You don’t? Well too bad! You two are just the first.  Soon ALL the jedi will be dead!”

“That seems a bit excessive, don’t you think? Whose idea is that anyway, yours our your masters?”

"It is both of ours! It is time for the Sith to reconquer the galaxy, and there is nothing you Jedi fools can do to stop us!" he hissed as he lunged at her with an overhead strike.

“Oh, I kind of feel like there might be something we can do... Who is your master anyway?” she asked, spinning and blocking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!  He is stealthy and brilliant and powerful, and none of you have even noticed him because you are blind! You may call him Darth Sidious, and you may think of his might and his power, and you may quake like a cornered animal, knowing death and pain and fear are upon you!"

Goodness but he was full of plans, she thought to herself. He was also growing tired; he was using Juyo, Form VII, which was much more violent and high energy, and he was wearing himself out against her defense. She was starting to get impressions through the Force of torture, pain, loneliness...they were seeping out of Darth Maul. She strengthened her shields, she couldn’t afford to be distracted by his torment...

“Darth Sidious, you say? That’s quite a name. How did he take you as his apprentice? Did your family give you up willingly, or did he leave them no choice?”

Darth Maul howled with rage and lunged at her, murder in his eyes. He was done talking and would kill her or die trying. And if she died, everyone else would be lost too.  She couldn’t permit that. She blocked the hilt strike that he’d used so recently to hit Qui Gon in the face and disorient him. She then swiped her blade down and cut his double sided lightsaber in half, before skewering him neatly through the heart. 

When he sank to the ground she dropped too, and, driven by pity, caught him on her lap. She said nothing, just held him as she died, allowing herself to bear witness to his suffering, his anger, his misery, while she sent him all the comfort she could muster.

Shaken, she then hurried back to Qui Gon, and took his pulse as she commed for help. She hoped that Padme had been able to capture Nute Gunray and his cronies, and would be able to answer her.

And, indeed, they were; in large part because Anakin had accidently turned on the ship he’d been hiding in, launched it, and blew up the droid control ship.  Incredible.

 

***********

 

Obi Wan and Anakin were sitting in the healers’ ward next to Qui Gon, who was floating in a bacta tank, when Dorme came to get them. 

“Senator Palpatine--excuse me, Chancellor Palpatine--is just landing and your presence has been requested,” she said.   She looked over at Anakin, who stared back at her owlishly. “I am sure you are welcome to accompany Knight Kenobi if you’d like?” It was a rhetorical question, Anakin hadn’t let her out of his sight since he’d found her hovering by Qui Gon’s side.

“Yes, I’d like to stay with Obi Wan!” he said, and since she didn’t think his presence would be an issue, Obi Wan agreed.

They set off for the landing area.  Partway there though, Obi Wan started to feel dizzy.  Must be a lack of food and sleep catching up with me, she thought, just before she went down, hard, onto her hands and knees.  She could hear Anakin and Dorme’s voices calling to her as though from a far distance, as she found herself caught up in the most intense vision she’d ever had.

_ It was a dark office, night time, and the very air was heavy with fear and horror. A young man knelt before an old, disfigured man whose grotesque face so clearly echoed the malevolence that lurked within. _

_ “I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith,” said the young man, anguished yet resigned. _

_ “Good. Good,” said the malignant being. “The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader.” _

_ “Thank you, my Master.” _

 

As the vision cleared Obi Wan found herself on the ground, retching and crying; Anakin and Dorme knelt beside her, rubbing her back, asking what was wrong.  She took deep breaths to calm herself down, to remind herself to remain in the present. Only some serious meditation would solve the mystery of that vision, she thought, as she slowly regained her bearings.

She sat up and scrubbed her hands over her face.  “I apologize,” she said, meeting the concerned gazes of Dorme and Anakin, who was clinging tightly to her arm.  “It was a vision...I’ve not had such a powerful one before, it… it was… overwhelming.” 

“Are you okay Obi Wan?! Do you need to lie down?!  Do you need a healer?!” Anakin was looking panicky, and Obi Wan patted his hand in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

“Nothing a little trip to the fresher can’t cure...if you’d be so good, Dorme, as to lead us to one?”  

“Certainly,” Dorme said, concerned but always efficient.  

While Obi Wan was cleaning herself up she thought a bit about the vision, and tried to parse out the strands of the Force that were twanging around her discordently. 

When she returned to the others she heard Anakin’s stomach growl, and it was like a fog cleared. “Anakin, you haven’t eaten in ages. Dorme, can you please take him to get some lunch?  And then bring him back to the healers? I will meet him there. I am sure my presence will not be required for long.”

Anakin sulked and pouted and said she would need him if she had a relapse, but she was firm.  She finally convinced him to leave when she promised she’d have the healers’ give her a checkup later.  

She couldn’t say why, but she had the strongest feeling that it was really important that Anakin be elsewhere.

 

*********

Queen Amidala and Captain Panaka happily handed over Nute Gunray and his companions to the Republic Guards, and Chancellor Palpatine made his way to Obi Wan, who gave him a polite bow.

“We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he said gently. “I understand the other Jedi, Qui Gon Jinn, was injured by that monster? I do so hope he will recover. And isn’t there a boy with you, who destroyed the control ship...” He looked around as though expecting to see someone else.

“Thank you, Chancellor,” she said. “I also hope Master Jinn will recover quickly. The boy’s name is Anakin, and he is around somewhere,” she said, waving her hand vaguely and giving him her best vacuous look. Which wasn’t entirely false because she’d had a rough couple of days. “I’m sure he’ll be sorry he missed meeting you.” 

She followed the group as they made their way into the palace, eventually allowing herself to veer off when she was sure she would not be missed.

Master Yoda was on his way; perhaps he’d be able to help her make sense of everything that had happened and what they had learned.  Until she had a better idea of what was going on, she suspected that the less she said about anything to anyone, the better off they would all be.

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Dorme wasn't in TPM, but I've changed it up so now she is. I wanted her for continuity with my version of AOTC, and the time between TPM AND AOTC. :)
> 
> The Lullaby is called Lu gattu la sonava la zampogna (The cat was playing the bagpipe), it's an old Italian lullaby. This is the one I've always imagined Dooku sang to Obi Wan, it's what I hear in my head, so I've added it here. Like most nursery rhymes and lullabies, it is nonsensical. Here is the English translation:
> 
> The cat was playing the bagpipe  
> And the mouse was dancing
> 
> The hen was making the bed  
> And the rooster fluffing the mattress
> 
> So many songs and tunes!  
> To make me forget my little family
> 
> Who want shoes and socks  
> And bread at midnight
> 
> And just when I thought I'd finished  
> Who want a wife or husband


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin spend some time on Naboo.

Shmi Skywalker was moving automatically around her little house, doing all the chores necessary to get ready for the day, thankful that habit was keeping her in motion. She missed Anakin so much it hurt; but she also had great hopes for his future.  Her own pain was nothing if her son could be free.

Shmi was just about to leave the house when she heard a scratching at the door. She opened it, but saw no one. As she moved to shut it she noticed a package on the doorstep, a small square box wrapped loosely in the plain brown open-weave fabric that was so common on Tatooine. She reached down and picked it up, turning it over curiously.  

Acting on instinct, she quickly closed the door and went into the common area to inspect it more closely. It appeared to be...it was...a holotransmitter?  Who would leave such a thing for her? 

A note fluttered to the ground, and she bent to retrieve it.

__  
Ms. Skywalker,  


_ A mutual friend asked me to give this to you. Please keep it safe. You should receive a message soon. _

How strange, she thought. A friend? A message? She pulled back a chair, shifted a panel, and exposed a small hole carved out in the floor of the house where she kept the few things worth stealing. She placed it in there carefully, covered everything back up, and hurried off to Wattoo’s before she got in trouble for being late. Her thoughts raced and tumbled over a myriad of possibilities throughout the day. 

 

*********

 

Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon Jinn, floating serenely in his bacta tank, and squinched up her face. She’d just come out of a deep meditation and was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the Naboo healers’ ward. She was trying again to find a connection to him through the Force, unsuccessfully. Even though they’d never fully severed their training bond, she was still unable to touch his mind. 

“No luck?” came a voice from her side.

She turned to look at Anakin Skywalker, who was sitting on a nearby chair. 

“How long have you been here, Anakin?” she asked.  “I thought Dorme took you to the hangars to watch the starfighter repairs.” Dorme had become their official liaison while they were on the planet, and she had taken a shine to Anakin.

“She did, but that was ages ago!” he complained, tilting his head to the side.  “You’ve been gone a long time.” For someone who was untrained, he was beginning to understand the currents of the Force rather well.  And speaking of which…

Obi Wan stood up, and shook her legs to get them working properly again.  She held out her hand, and Anakin hopped up to take it. “Come, lets get something to eat.  I’m starving. And then we can work on shielding again.”

They went to the commissary in the Healers’ Ward, where Anakin loaded up his plate, as usual. Obi Wan watched benevolently as he ate every scrap of it, talking through the whole meal about engines and hyper drives and other such things.  When they returned to their quarters Obi Wan ran him through some rudimentary shielding exercises, then attempted to lead him in a guided meditation, with limited success. 

They were just giving up for the evening when they got a call from Master Yoda announcing his arrival the following day with Healer Vokara Che. Obi Wan felt a profound (and possibly unjedi-like) sense of relief and gratitude, which she was prepared to express until he cut her raptures short with a shake of his head and a broad smile. 

“Talk tomorrow we will, Obi Wan.  May the Force be with you,” he said as he signed off.

Thank goodness. She could really use some advice on—well, pretty much everything. Especially Anakin.  She took a long look at him, and he stared back at her owlishly. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with such a precocious boy, gift from the Force or not.  Still, he was engaging child, and she’d been enjoying his company so far. 

“What would you like to do, Anakin?’ she asked.  

His face lit up.  “Play the card game Dorme taught us! Crazy Acklays!”  

Obi Wan shrugged.  “Sure. But you have to go to bed by 2100 hours, and no fussing.”

“Deal!” 

Smiling to herself, Obi Wan decided to use the game as an opportunity to teach him about shielding, and shielding your cards, from an opponent who could use the Force.  She found he was quick to grasp the concepts when he was just thinking about it as a game.

He tried wheedling for another card game once they were finished, and then he tried the gambit of practicing shielding.  When that failed as well he tried pouting and whining to extend his bedtime, unsuccessfully.

“How about I tell you a story if you can get ready in...5 minutes?” she asked.  

A race!  He threw on his pajamas, and would have rushed through washing his face and brushing his teeth, but Obi Wan watched him with a raised brow, so he had to do it right.  Finally, he hopped into bed, a minute to spare.

“Good,” she said.  “Ready? Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away…”  And before she knew it, his eyes were closed and he was out.  Just as she had thought.

 

***********

The next morning Obi Wan followed protocol and informed the chancellor and the queen that Yoda was on his way; but she didn’t mention when he would arrive.  She didn’t really want official company. Her flowery phrasing sounded flattering, but it was extraordinarily vague and left it up to them to request a visit. Master Dooku would have been proud.

Truthfully, though they had seen Padme--Queen Amidala--a couple of times, Obi Wan had gone out of her way to avoid the chancellor.  He left her with a sense of unease, even more than most politicians. 

When Master Yoda and Master Vokara Che arrived that evening, Obi Wan and Anakin met them at the landing platform. Their arrival went largely unnoticed; the Naboo were planning an elaborate parade to celebrate their victory and their new alliance with the Gungans, and to let the people celebrate before they got down to the hard work of rebuilding all that the Trade Federation had destroyed. As they walked to the healers’ ward to see Qui Gon, Obi Wan gave them an expurgated version of the story, including only parts she did not mind others overhearing. Since Qui Gon’s state was common knowledge, and since she wanted to prepare Yoda and Master Che, she began there.  “I did what I could to heal him during the fight, but I missed some significant damage. We came close to losing him,” she explained somberly. 

Yoda nodded and hummed and then said, “Blame yourself, do you?”

Obi Wan was startled.  She didn’t realize she was being so obvious, but this was Master Yoda, after all.

“Yes. I was distracted by the fight, but I only focused on the most obvious injury to his intestines. I should have realized there was more,” she said, staring straight ahead.

Yoda stopped and turned to face her, shaking his gimmer stick at her. “Saved his life, you did. Defeated his attacker, you did.  Omnipotent you are not.” Then he started walking again, and Obi Wan walked beside him, oddly relieved, though not entirely at ease.

“Still guilty you are feeling, I sense it.  Let it go you must. Discuss it more inside, hmm?” he said, limping along.

He then turned to Anakin.

“And how are you, young Skywalker? A hero to the planet you have become?” he said, peering up at Anakin with interest.

“I’m good, thank you sir! I don’t think I’m a hero, but I was glad to help.  It was all kind of an accident, really, after Mr. Qui Gon told me to hide and I got in a starfighter. I didn’t mean to start the auto pilot,” he explained, his brow clouding for a moment. 

“And what have you been doing since then, Anakin?” asked Vokara Che. He looked up at the Twilek healer, transferring his intense gaze to her.

“They’ve been letting me help with--well, mostly watch--the starfighter repairs! It’s so wizard! But I spend most of my time with Obi Wan, visiting Qui Gon or helping with the planet’s clean up. She’s been teaching me about shielding and meditating!” he told them, beginning to bounce excitedly.

At this bit of information Yoda looked sharply at Obi Wan, and Obi Wan gazed intently at the ceiling. Master Che looked amused.

They reached the room where Qui Gon was; she had notified the healers when Yoda and Master Che had landed, and the head healer was waiting there to speak with them.

He was a dark-skinned human male with silver hair and a worried expression on his face.  There were numerous patients in the ward; many had been injured when they’d been forced into the internment camps. His manner was gracious though, and he went over Qui Gon’s injuries and the care he had received meticulously.

“Thank you for your excellent care, Healer…?” said Master Che.

“Anand,” he replied.  “Sai Anand.”

“Healer Anand,” she said with a bow.  “I am Healer Vokara Che. If you will permit me to examine Qui Gon Jinn, I will see if there is anything else that we can do for him.” 

A beeping noise sounded in his pocket, and he pulled out a comm that he eyed with concern. “Please.  If you will excuse me, there is an emergency I must attend to. But please feel free to stay as long as you like, and my staff can assist you with any questions…”  

With another quick bow he hurried away, with an air of relief that his Jedi patient could be looked after by a Jedi expert.

While Master Che was examining Qui Gon, Yoda waved them over to a nearby cot to sit.  “Learning to meditate, you are?” he asked, and Anakin nodded happily. 

“Obi Wan has been showing me how, or at least she’s trying to,” Anakin said, looking a bit ashamed. “It’s hard to sit still. And everything is so loud! But that is why she is teaching me shielding too, because it was giving me headaches. She said it is too much. She said my connection to the Force is very strong, and I have to learn control.”

“Meditate together we can, later,” he said, and then closed his eyes. They could feel the Force swelling around him, and then dissipating, like a wave. 

Master Che came over to join them, her normal stern expression even more serious. 

“Qui Gon was very gravely injured. There is damage to his kidney and his spine as well as his intestines. I was hoping we could transport him back to the Temple, but I’m afraid his injuries are too severe and his state is too fragile.  He must stay here for now,” she explained. 

“But he will recover?” Obi Wan asked, shoulders tense. Anakin took her hand and held it tightly, and she squeezed his in return.  Yoda took this all in interestedly.

“Yes, but it will be a long, slow recovery, and it is far too soon to know if there will be any long-term effects,” she said. “Especially from the spinal damage.”  

Obi Wan looked troubled.  “How long will he need to stay here?” she asked.  

“At least a month, I believe,” Master Che said.  “I would like to meditate on what I have learned, and I’ll need to monitor Qui Gon for another couple of days.”

 

******

 

Anakin and Obi Wan led Masters Yoda and Che to the suite of rooms they had been assigned. Obi Wan had requested their evening meal in advance, and it was brought to them shortly. She watched gratefully as Yoda and Master Che spoke with Anakin, drawing him out and showing an interest in him. She wasn’t sure how she thought they would treat him, but this was much better than she’d anticipated after his reception in the Jedi Temple.

After dinner Master Che, catching a look from Yoda, asked Anakin to teach her the Naboo card game he’d mentioned, while Obi Wan and Yoda went out for a walk in the gardens.

When they were safely away from the palace, Obi Wan reached out to the Force to search for any possible listeners. When she found nothing, she gestured wordlessly to a bench, and Yoda took a seat. 

“I have many difficult things to tell you, Master,” she began. “First off, though, I have a request.  I’d like to have a Jedi funeral pyre for the Sith warrior I killed.”

“Indeed?” Yoda asked, somewhat surprised, and then he smiled.   

“Yes.  He was a gifted warrior...and he did not ask for the life he lived.  But I’m getting ahead of myself.”

“There is a recording of our duel with the Sith, Darth Maul. I have requested a copy for you, it is in our rooms. The Sith I killed...he was the apprentice. His master’s name is Darth Sidious.” Her manner was calm but intense. She paced a few times before stopping to face Yoda, shoulders back. 

“In his anger he projected some thoughts and feelings to me, and he said more than I’m sure he intended to. He was tortured by this Sidious, from a young age, as part of his training...it was...disturbing. He also said there’s a plot afoot to rid the galaxy of the jedi, which makes me fear his master is in a position of some power.”

“You can watch the fight; see if you can see what we’re saying. There’s no sound, thank goodness. I don’t want it to get out that Darth Maul told me anything. I have the strongest feeling that we need to keep everything quiet,” she said.

Yoda nodded, sensing she wasn’t done.

“And then...then I had a vision. The most intense vision I’ve ever experienced. Of a sith master naming his new apprentice. The master was old and hideous; he may have been human, but it’s hard to say. The apprentice was a young man, who kneeled before him.  He was named Darth Vader.” She paced a few more times. “It was absolutely terrifying--not just the scene itself, but the atmosphere.” 

“Mysterious this is,” Yoda said, hopping off the bench to walk beside her. “The master you have seen. A new apprentice he seeks. Keep our ears open for this Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, we shall.”  He was quiet for a moment, then said, “Perhaps ready now to face the idea that the Sith have returned and willing to act on it, the Council will be.”

Obi Wan nodded jerkily.  She was having a difficult time maintaining her calm, though it certainly felt good to unburden herself to Yoda.  She took a deep breath, and then another, and released her fears and worries to the Force. One step at a time. She felt herself calming down.  That was better. She was a knight now, she was in charge of her emotions. Not the other way around.

As they continued to walk through the intricate and meticulously planted landscape, Obi Wan sensed Yoda had something to address, and waited patiently for him to speak.  She knew he would when he was ready.

“Ask the Naboo to build a funeral pyre here for the Sith warrior, we can.  Object, would they?” he asked first.

“No Master, they are kind...I believe they would allow it,” she replied. “We can but ask, of course.”

Yoda nodded, and was silent again.

“Much damage the Trade Federation did to Naboo,” he finally said. It was visible even in the gardens, where droids had trampled through the shrubbery mazes and had ground many smaller plants underfoot.

“Yes,” Obi Wan agreed.  “Since we have been here Anakin and I have been assisting with the clean up efforts. It feels like a drop in the bucket, but I know everything helps.”

“Allow you to stay here, they will?” he asked.  

Obi Wan looked at him in surprise. “You mean while Qui Gon recovers? To be honest, I hadn’t asked.  I didn’t know what Master Che would be able to do for him, or if we’d be able to take him back to the Temple.” She paused for a moment, then added, “They are very grateful for our help in getting rid of the Trade Federation. I imagine they’ll let us stay as long as we like.  Especially if we also continue to help them in their recovery efforts.”

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. 

“And already training young Skywalker you are,” he said. “With or without the Council’s blessing?”  

She looked at him sharply.  “He is very strong in the Force and his connection is growing each day since he met us. Teaching him to meditate and to shield are essential whether he is a Jedi or not. And as I said before, if I had to I would leave the Order to watch over him.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Sorry Master.  You know I feel responsible for him, the Force brought us together. He dreamed of me too. ”

Yoda just hummed, and Obi Wan smiled.  “You knew that. Has the Council decided whether he is to be trained?”

“Yes,” he said.  “Train him you shall.”

“Me?!” she was taken aback. “I thought Qui Gon was to train him! I’m just filling in until he recovers!”

Yoda whacked her in the shin with his gimer stick, and she jumped and yelped.

“Dream of  _ each other _ you did. Already have a bond you do. Qui Gon a good teacher is, but not the one for Skywalker.”

“I didn’t mean to let the bond form, Master!” she said, rubbing her shin absently, worry writ large on her face. “It set during one of our meditation attempts. I don’t want to poach Qui Gon’s apprentice.”

“Ah,” Yoda said. “Feel guilty about  _ this _ you do too. Not just Qui Gon’s injuries do you blame yourself for, but think you stole his apprentice. Then teach YOU well Qui Gon did not! Listen to the will of the Force you must.”

Obi Wan sighed. “Yes Master.  I will meditate. And I will ask Anakin what he wants.”

“Already have the answer to that you do,” said Yoda, as they headed back to the palace.

 

**********

 

Yoda was rather looking forward to the upcoming meditation session. The bond between Obi Wan and Anakin was unusual, and he wanted to take this opportunity to examine it.

When they return to the suite, the card game was just finishing up.

“Anakin beat me pretty handily,” Master Che admitted ruefully, smiling slightly at the boy, who jumped up excitedly at Obi Wan’s return.  

“Have a joint meditation we will,” said Yoda, taking it all.  “Join us do you wish, Vokara?” 

She shook her head.  “Not tonight, I think.  I need to run through Qui Gon’s diagnosis, and then I’m going to turn in.  It’s been an eventful day. See you all in the morning,” she said as she left for her own room.

Yoda felt anxiety rising in young Skywalker.  Obi Wan must have felt it too, for she moved closer to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and leading him to a spot on the floor where they could form a circle.  

He guided them as he had guided countless younglings, putting Anakin at ease and showing him how accessible the Force was.  He used the opportunity to examine Anakin’s connection to the Force and his bond with Obi Wan. Curious, he thought.

When they ended the session, Yoda thanked them both, then turned to Obi Wan. 

“Other methods of meditation there are, besides mindfulness meditation or concentration meditation. Find the path that works best for Anakin, you must,” he said. “Time for this you will have while on Naboo you remain.”

Obi Wan nodded, bright eyed.  “Of course, Master Yoda. Moving meditation?” she asked.

“Yes, and perhaps the Kirtana you could introduce him to.”

“Of course!  Why didn’t I think of that!” she said, eagerly. She bowed low to Yoda. “Your wisdom is always appreciated, Master.” Then she added, ingenuously, “I’m glad you’re here Master Yoda.”  

He closed his eyes and felt the currents of the Force, past, present, future, swirling around her.  “Many challenges you will face. Remember, not alone are you. Friends, you have, and the Force. It is your ally, always.”

*****

 

Anakin watched them, puzzled, wondering if he was the challenge, and what that meant. He also wondered what these different kinds of meditation were. He wasn’t a huge fan of meditation--boy was it hard to sit still!--but it was wizard to touch the Force.  Something he’d sensed for so long, and was now within his grasp. And even better, to touch it with Obi Wan. To know Obi Wan’s name. She was in his dreams, and now she is real, and he is with her. He wished he was with his mom too, but he knows being with Obi Wan is a Good Thing.

Yoda said good night to them, and hobbled off to bed, while he and Obi Wan went to their room.  She had agreed to share with him after several nights of being woken up by him anyway, as he came looking for her after a nightmare or simply being lonely. 

Once she shut the door, she held out a small device on the palm of her hand. 

“What’s this?’ he asked curiously, taking it and turning it over in his hands. 

“A holotransmitter. You can use it to call your mom,” she said, smiling. He gaped at her.

“My mom?” he squeaked. 

“Yes. I had a friend of mine on Tatooine give your mom one too, so you can keep in touch,” she explained, as he launched himself at her wordlessly.  

“I thought I could never talk to her again,” he said, voice muffled by her robes and rough with tears.  Obi Wan stroked his hair gently.

“Is that what Qui Gon said?” she asked.  “Well... jedi don’t usually keep in touch with their families, or not in close touch.  Because of our powers and our role in the galaxy, we have careful rules governing attachment.  I’ll explain that more later. But my first master reconnected with his family as an adult...and you have grown up with your mother, and it’s a difficult transition. I thought it might be best all around for both of you.”

“Can I talk to her now?” he asked hopefully.  

“Let’s give it a try.  I looked it up, it should be early evening there.  What time does she get home?”

But Anakin’s attention had migrated from Obi Wan’s words to the holotransmitter, and he was turning it on.  

He flipped the switch and a blue figure of Shmi, sitting at the kitchen table, appeared.

“Mom!  Mom!” he cried.

“Oh Ani!  How are you? It’s so good to see you!”

Obi Wan cleared her throat.  “Pardon me a moment, Anakin,” she said, laying her hand on his shoulder and smiling.

“Ms. Skywalker, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi. I was the other Jedi knight on Tatooine with Master Jinn.  He was injured in a fight on Naboo, and I have been looking after Anakin.”

“Are you the one who left the holotransmitter for me?”

“A friend of mine did. Anakin won’t be able to speak to you often, and I’m not sure that we can visit--Jedi don’t usually keep in touch with their birth families--but, well, his situation is a bit unusual. And he’s not a jedi yet.”

Anakin stared hard at his mother through Obi Wan’s speech.  She looked sad and tired. That made him feel bad. But she looked happy too, her eyes full of love, and she was staring at him as much as he stared at her.  

He barely noticed as Obi Wan made her farewells and left the room.  He had so much to tell his mom!

 

*************

 

Obi Wan wasn’t sure how long they would talk for, so she simply meditated in the common room and waited for him to come find her.  

His shielding was rudimentary at best, and she could feel his roiling joy and sadness and deep love.  It was just as well she had told Yoda what she intended to do, or he would have been wondering what was going on.  He had shown neither approval nor disapproval of her scheme, but had merely hummed. He was funny that way. Just when you were sure he’d have an opinion, he instead left you to figure things out for yourself.

And there Anakin was, running from their room.

“Obi Wan!” 

She quickly stood up and braced herself before he could lunge at her.  She was catching on. He was prone to impulsive hugs and other demonstrations of affection, and had nearly knocked her over a few days ago when she hadn’t been expecting it. It wasn’t the jedi way to be so demonstrative, but then--and she carefully held onto this thought--he wasn’t a jedi yet, was he?

He told her all about his mom, and what he had said to his mom, and what his mom had said to him, and how he missed his mom, and could he talk to her again, and would he ever see her again. Obi Wan let the feelings and questions pour out of him. He was content.  He was less anxious. The Force flowed brightly around him. It had been the right choice after all. She had thought so, but it was always nice to have confirmation.

 

**********

 

After he was done talking about his mom he practically fell asleep in the chair.  She had intended to talk to him about his future, but instead she helped him up and into his pajamas, made sure he brushed his teeth, and got him into bed.  Tomorrow, she thought. I can do it tomorrow. We have plenty of time, since it doesn’t sound like we’re going anywhere anytime soon.

But just as she allowed herself this comforting thought, he roused himself.

“You told mom I wasn’t a jedi yet.  Am I going to become a jedi?”

Damn it, she thought. And then released it. She hadn’t realized he’d heard that, he’d been so focused on Shmi.

“Yes, Anakin.  Yoda told me today that the Council has decided you can be trained,” she said.

“Yippee!” she heard him thrashing around under the covers in excitement.

“Anakin,” she said, once he’d settled down a bit. “Were you hoping to be Qui Gon’s apprentice? Because he won’t be able to train you for awhile.”

“No!” he exclaimed quickly, shooting up in bed.  “You! I want to be  _ your _ apprentice!  I mean, Mr. Qui Gon is very nice, and it was so wizard when he freed me, but...but I belong with you.  I know I do! The dreams! And you’re real now!” he said, getting kind of worked up and having a hard time explaining himself.

“It’s okay, Anakin, I understand,” she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m happy to take you on--it feels like the right path in the Force--but I thought perhaps you and Qui Gon…”

“No!  It has to be you.  I just know it!”

“Okay.  Let’s talk to Yoda in the morning.  Good night, Anakin.”

“Good night, Obi Wan.”

She heard him shuffling around in bed, and could feel his mind racing. He needed to calm down.

“Settle down Anakin,” she said, and began singing softly, lacing the words with just a hint of sleep suggestion.

_ Lu gattu la sonava la zampogna _

_ Lu sorce la davanti je ballava….. _

Lulled by the song, his breathing evened and he drifted off. 

She sat on her bed silently, in the dark, for awhile before getting up to put on her own pajamas. She knew this was the right path.  She could see it stretching brightly before them. But she also knew there was a good chance Qui Gon would be hurt, which she did not want.   No good deed goes unpunished, she told herself, and she would just have to face that possibility when and if it arose.

Anakin was still asleep when she woke up in the morning, so she got up quietly and got dressed, and went out into the common room.  As she had expected, Yoda was there, meditating. She sat down silently and joined him. When she meditated with him, the Force felt even more ancient and deep than usual.  The sense of timelessness it gave her was always comforting. When she opened her eyes it was to find him watching her.

“Spoke with him you did,” he stated.  Of course he knew. Of course he did. She smiled.  “A ceremony we will have for him this morning,” he said, eyes closed.  

And so they did.  Obi Wan asked him what sort of padawan haircut he would like, and then showed him pictures.  Finally, he opted to have the same kind as hers.

He tried to be still and solemn, but was vibrating with excitement.  “Hold still, Anakin,” she muttered, “or I’ll nick you.” She grabbed his head tighter in her forearms and he squawked.  “Sorry! But better that than missing part of an ear.” Yoda and Vokara Che didn’t offer to help at all, they just sat and enjoyed the spectacle.  She finally finished, leaving just the strands that would form the padawan braid, which she did the best she could with. No rush, the hair would grow in time.  And then they stood before Yoda, who asked what their first task as master and padawan should be.

“To fight bad guys!” yelled out Anakin at the same time that Obi Wan said, “To meditate.”  

Lips twitching suspiciously, Yoda suggested that starting with meditation was perhaps the better choice.  Shaking her head, Obi Wan led Anakin away. 

“Why don’t we meditate in here?” he asked. 

“Yoda suggested some other methods of meditation that I’d like to try with you today,” she responded.  “Moving meditation and a Kirtana.”

They headed out of the palace and into the garden.  They went through a door in the garden wall, and along a path heading to some woods.  

“Mind running, Anakin?” she asked.

He looked at her suspiciously.  “I guess not?”

“Moving meditation is just what it sounds like, using movement to lull your mind into restfulness.  It can take many forms, but running or walking or certain types of repetitive exercise are common. Running also releases endorphins, hormones in the human body that make us feel good.  That can aid in achieving a calm meditative state… Ready then? Let’s go.”

And she took off at a light jog down the path, Anakin following behind. She was going slow enough that he didn’t get winded, but she could tell he wasn’t reaching the zone.

When they popped out into a clearing, Anakin gasped.  “Did you know this was here?” he asked in amazement. It was carpeted with soft grass, peppered with small blue flowers, and a few taller red ones. There was a loud buzzing in the clearing from small insects that darted from flower to flower.

“I sensed it in the Force,” she explained. It was a bit of a void in the density of the trees.”

“Wizard! I can’t wait to start sensing stuff like that too!” he exclaimed, and she smiled at him.

“You will be, before you know it.  Come, have a seat,” she said, plopping herself down.  He sat next to her. “How was that?” she asked. 

He thought about it. “That felt good, but I don’t think I was meditating.  I was thinking a lot about all the trees and plants and water on this planet!”

“Mmm-hmmm,” she said agreeably.  “It’s quite different from Tatooine.  So that was just one kind of moving meditation, we can try others.  Next I’ll introduce you to Kirtana. Kirtanas are chants or dances or other forms of music or performance, typically done as a group, for spiritual devotion. They often lead to a meditative state. We’re not exactly a group, but that’s okay.”  

“When I was Qui Gon’s padawan he took me to a planet full of creative people--poets, musicians, artists, craftspeople of all sorts--to help me learn to channel my gift for music in the Force.  The people on that planet, Purusa, are force sensitive, and use the Force as a spiritual guide in pursuit of enlightenment and creativity. They are sought out across the galaxy for the beauty they create,” she explained. “A central part of their spiritual life is the Kirtana.”

And she began the chant, eyes closed.

 

_ Rama Bolo Rama Bolo, Bolo Bolo Ram  _

_ Sita Bolo Sita Bolo Bolo Bolo Ram  _

_ Hanuman Bolo Hanuman Bolo Bolo Bolo Ram*  _

 

Obi Wan felt Anakin get swept up into the Force almost immediately, and the sheer power of his connection was breathtaking. She anchored him to her voice and entered the meditation with him, to serve as both a guide and a buffer.

  
  


*********

Sheev Palpatine was sitting in one of the endless meetings discussing the rebuilding of Naboo and the punishment of the Trade Federation, and laughing up his sleeve at all of it, when he felt a surge in the Force like he’d never experienced before.  Years of practice helped him keep his face neutral, but he was intrigued. It must be that boy, the one he had yet to be able to talk to despite his attempts. He could sense the boy’s untapped power, and had determined he would do what he could to harness it for his own purposes. 

Following this tedium was a meeting with the Jedi, which he was looking forward to. That would give him the opportunity to inspect the boy.  And while he was checking off that box, he would enjoy having that old troll Yoda being subservient to him. Delightful. He could also take another look at that chit of a girl who had managed to defeat Maul. She didn’t seem important, but she  _ had _ defeated a sith lord, and she had been Yan Dooku’s apprentice. That made her a potential threat.

The meeting had moved on to more discussion of their upcoming parade. Let the dreary fools enjoy their temporary victory, he thought, amusement tempering his irritation. He had wanted the Trade Federation to be in charge of Naboo, but everything still worked out to make him chancellor, which was most critical. He had stacked the deck so that even when he lost, he won. They had no idea what was headed their way...

Several hours later Yoda, Kenobi, and Skywalker, and some Twilek arrived.  He would have preferred to see them alone, but the queen and governor had insisted on staying. No matter. 

“Master Yoda! So glad you could make it!” he crooned.  

“An honor it is, Chancellor Palpatine,” Yoda said with a bow.  “Congratulations on your new position in order are.”

“Thank you, I am humbled by this great honor. I shall use the position to bring common sense back to the Senate, and rid us of the corruption that has been spreading,” he said expansively.  

“This is our healer, Master Vokara Che. Know already Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker you do?” introduced Yoda to the assembled leaders.

Padawan Skywalker, eh?  Had Yoda sensed his power and taken him on then?  That could interfere with his plans, but he couldn’t show undue interest. He would get to the boy shortly.  He turned to Obi Wan and inspected her. She was young, pretty, and … insipid. As he remembered. How in the galaxy had she defeated Maul? He must have been tired out after fighting two jedi. Or perhaps he was just a weak fool. That loss was going to set him back. He felt his ire rising, and pushed it down.  “I would like to thank you again, Knight Kenobi, for your brave defense against that monster!” 

“You’re too kind. It was the will of the Force,” she said demurely, tucking her hands into her robe sleeves and dropping her eyes.  He wanted to roll his eyes. And shoot her with Force lightning. Good things come to those who wait... 

Palpatine turned back to Yoda and decided it was time for a little salt in the wound. “We watched the recording of the fight, and saw he had a lightsaber. Was he a fallen jedi, Master Yoda?” 

Yoda eyed him thoughtfully before responding.  “No, not trained at the temple was he, though familiar he was with the Jedi arts.  Possible it is that he was a Sith.”

“A Sith!” exclaimed Queen Amidala.  “Weren’t they the ancient enemies of the Jedi? Weren’t they wiped out?” 

Maybe he was glad to have her there after all. She was a good foil for him.  He noticed Skywalker turning toward the queen like a flower to the sun. Well, well, well. Sits the wind in that quarter?  Interesting...

“Investigate this the jedi will,” said Yoda repressively, but Palpatine wasn’t done enjoying everyone’s discomfort.

“I’m sure the Sith wouldn’t be able to reemerge without the Jedi being aware, Master Yoda,” he said guilelessly. “Anyway, it appears that Knight Kenobi has ended their threat.” 

“Always come in two’s, they do,” Yoda said. “Ended the threat is not, unfortunately.”

Palpatine looked at him nonplussed for a moment. He didn’t realize the jedi were aware of the rule of two.  “Two, you say?! So there might be another?” he finally said, in a suitably timid way. “Well, we will leave it to the expertise of the Jedi to root them out then. Although of course we will want reports on your progress...” 

And now, time for the Naboo cherry on top of his sundae.

“This young man must be Anakin Skywalker?  Naboo owes you a great debt. Are you training to be a jedi then?” he asked, looking at the beginnings of a padawan braid.  “We will watch your career with great interest.”

“Thank you sir!” said Anakin, practically vibrating with excitement. “Yes, I am Obi Wan’s padawan!  I mean Master Obi Wan!”

Palpatine smiled benevolently, hiding a sudden vicious grin.  Kenobi? This was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

 

**********

 

The next day was the Naboo parade, which Anakin was looking forward to.  Obi Wan wasn’t so much, because she and Anakin had to be up in the front and that kind of attention wasn’t her idea of fun.  However, her old friend Bail Organa of Alderaan, now the prince consort since his marriage to Queen Breha, was arriving that morning, and she was very much looking forward to seeing him.  

Bail found them in the Healer’s Ward after he paid his respects to Queen Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine. Master Che was trying some Force healing techniques on Qui Gon while Yoda catechized Anakin on his experience with the Kirtana.

Yoda greeted him warmly, and Obi Wan introduced him to Master Che and to Anakin.

His eyebrows went up even as he stretched out his hand to shake Anakin’s.  “A padawan? I didn’t know you were considering taking a padawan.”

“It was a call from the Force,” she answered serenely, and Anakin beamed, although he was watching Bail suspiciously. 

They talked a bit, then Obi Wan offered to take him on a tour. Anakin wanted to go too, but Yoda asked him to remain.

When they were alone he swept her into an embrace and kissed her soundly. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured.  “We’ve missed you. When can you come back to Alderaan?” 

She smiled mischievously.  “I’ll see what I can arrange. Or perhaps you can see what Breha can arrange. Anakin is quite young for an apprentice, and we will likely be temple-bound for awhile. But there might be some simple missions we’re allowed to undertake, if specifically requested by the Queen of Alderaan.”

They walked along peacefully, arms linked, and she led him out to the healing gardens. Not neglecting her usual precautions, she checked for possible listeners.

She looked at him seriously.  “I have a favor to ask of you, Bail. Anakin was a slave on Tatooine, and Qui Gon freed him. He was unable to free his mother. I’d like to do something about that, and because of your work with the  Relief and Recovery Coalition I knew you were the right person to come to.  Is there anything I can do? The Jedi Council would not approve, but perhaps there is some side work we could do to earn money…”

“Hmm,” said Bail.  “Let me think about that.  I might have some ideas that don’t involve a side gig.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “It will weigh Anakin down to know his mother is still a slave.”

He patted her hand at this, and they walked through a gateway and down a few stairs into a garden with a large fountain at the center. The light tinkling of the water as it flowed off the stone maiden’s hair into the basin below was very soothing. The sun warmed the herbs in the garden, surrounding them with a sweet, pungent scent.

“And I wanted to ask your advice as well,” he said, glancing down at her as they strolled sedately. “My cousin Bail Antilles is thinking of retiring from the Senate next year.  And I’m thinking of running to replace him.”

“That’s a wonderful idea!” she said, turning to face him, clasping his hands.  “The Senate is becoming more and more mired in corruption, perhaps you can do something to change that!”

He laughed.  “You might be giving me too much credit.  But I thank you for your faith in me. In fact, that is one reason Bail wants to retire.  He says he’s too old to deal with that kind of nonsense. No one wants to compromise anymore.”

She squeezed his arm.  “That’s very troubling.  And no, it’s not too much credit.  You are clear-eyed, but you are optimistic too. I think you could do a lot of good.  And you could put the database we started after Hemeter’s kidnapping to good use. Our efforts to effect change from the outside have met limited success.” 

“I thought you might bring that up,” he said with a smile.  “I’ll have to be careful how I use information from it, of course, since it’s to remain quiet. We’ll need verification from more than one source before we trot anything out.”

“Indeed,” she said, as they approached a bench and sat down.  “Tell me, Bail, what do you think of our new chancellor?” she asked.

“Sheev Palpatine?  I don’t really know him.  I have the impression he might not be ruthless enough to hold the senate together.  Why do you ask? What do you think of him?” Bail asked. 

“I don’t think I care for him very much,” she finally said.  

“Any particular reason?” he asked, watching her seriously. 

“No. Not really.  I don’t have anything concrete. He does fall within the group of 100 or so senators who were there when Master Dooku sensed a disturbance in the Force, and who stood to gain from Hemeter’s kidnapping. Quin hasn’t completed investigations into who stood to gain from the invasion of Naboo, but if you consider that Palpatine is now chancellor, then that is certainly a gain.”

“Well, your feelings have always been valid in my experience. I’ll discuss this with Breha. We can help keep an eye on him.”

“Thank you Bail. You don’t know how much I appreciate that,” she said, looking up at him.

He gazed down at her big blue eyes, face tilted temptingly up toward his, but he resisted kissing her again. Instead he ran his hand lightly along her cheek.  

She smiled warmly at him.  “Hopefully it won’t be too long before I’m able to join you all again. In the meantime, I need to get back to Anakin. He’s getting antsy, wondering where I’ve gone.”

 

******

 

The morning of the parade dawned clear and bright. Birds chittering outside their window woke Obi Wan, and she opened it to let in the gentle breeze. Sitting in a patch of sun, she dropped into a light meditation, which was broken by Anakin jumping up and down on the bed.

“There’s going to be a parade, there’s going to be a parade!”  

“Anakin, don’t jump on the bed,” she remonstrated, and he hopped down guiltily.  She stood up and ruffled his hair, and he ran around grabbing his clothes to get dressed so they could eat and head out.  

“Have you been to a parade on Tatooine, Anakin?” she asked as they joined the throngs of people moving through Theed.  Masters Yoda and Che were taken on a transport, but Obi Wan decided Anakin needed some physical activity as an outlet for his high spirits.  

“No!” he said, but then his face darkened.  “Well, not exactly. They paraded prisoners and slaves sometimes, as a warning. My mom didn’t want me to see it, but Wattoo made us watch sometimes.”  

Obi Wan stared at him in consternation.  His life had not been an easy one, and he was far more aware of the darkness in people’s hearts than she’d like to see in a 9 year old.  She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, but he quickly shook off the gloom and resumed his excited chattering. Children could be quite resilient...but she had to be mindful of his origins.

As she and Anakin reached the parade grounds and were hustled into their places for the celebration, she took a moment to look around. It was a perfect day to celebrate a victory. The sun wheeled slowly across a clear blue sky dotted with small fluffy white clouds. The light sparkled in the water, and gleamed off the buildings. Even the streets seemed to shine. The breeze blew lightly, carrying with it the scent of flowers and celebratory food, and the excited voices of the people.

Yet there was a heaviness to the Force.  She was struck with a strong sense of foreboding.  Glancing over at Yoda she saw a troubled expression on his face, and knew he shared the sensation.  Was it the calm before the storm? Or were they in the midst of a play that had already begun, and only now was the Jedi’s cue to enter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to get this chapter in order, I had lots of threads I was picking up and trying to figure out where they go.
> 
> Apologies in advance for typos and grammatical errors, as usual I got tired of looking at it and posted. Let me know if you see them, I'd be happy to make corrections. :)
> 
> *Rama Bolo by Krishna Das  
> Oh my friends, sing the Name of God! When it gets too hard, just sing. Have no fear, don't give up. Sing! When it gets too good, sing. When it falls apart, sing. When it comes together, sing. Cry and sing. Sing and cry. Living sing. Dying sing. Listening sing. Singing sing.


	11. Chapter 11

  
She should have known better than to think she was getting the hang of mentoring a padawan. Just as soon as Obi Wan allowed herself to be cautiously optimistic about becoming a master, she received a series of setbacks that made her question herself all over again.  

The day after the parade it was down to work.  Chancellor Palpatine left, after extending an invitation to give the Jedi a ride home. They turned it down as they needed to remain with Qui Gon.

Bail also remained, to scope out the damage and see how best the Relief and Recovery Coalition--and Alderaan--could assist.  

Anakin was...well, not to put too fine a point on it, he appeared to be jealous of Bail. Obi Wan wasn’t sure why, and she definitely wasn’t sure how to broach a subject that felt like an invasion of privacy.  However, she was nothing if not dutiful. Both of her masters would have made her address her feelings, so she could understand them and learn control. Now that she was a master, she was going to have to do the same for her padawan.

Also, they were going to be seeing a lot of one another until Bail returned to Alderaan, and it was going to be awkward if Anakin spent the whole time giving him the stink eye.

Sometimes it was good to be subtle, and sometimes it was good to be frank.  Anakin was nine, and didn’t really get subtle. Frank it was. “Anakin, you know Bail Organa is a friend to the Jedi and to Naboo, right?” The mutinous expression she got in return was not an auspicious beginning, but she forged ahead.  “You don’t seem to like him very much. Did he do something to you?” She couldn’t imagine so, but she wanted to frame this as being protective of Anakin. Did he think Bail had designs on Padme? Or did he think she was going to abandon him for Bail?  

Anakin, embarrassed at being called out, folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. “He takes up too much of your attention,” he finally said.  Then his head dropped, and he looked scared.

Aha.  He was worried about her. And since he was a nine-year-old who was a former slave and had just left his mother, she decided that he needed reassurance, not lectures.   “Anakin, I’m not leaving you, or the Jedi order...is that what you’re afraid of?” He nodded his head, but didn’t look up. “Bail is a friend. But being a Jedi is my life.” She held his chin in her fingers, and brought his face up so she could look him in the eye.  “As part of being a Jedi, I took a vow to train you. You are my first priority.” She projected her sincerity into the bond.

At this his mercurial nature shifted again and she could feel his happiness wash away the jealousy.  He launched himself at her, and she laughed lightly as she caught him. But she could sense the fierceness of his devotion to her in their bond and wondered, not for the first or the last time, what she had gotten herself into.

  
  


*************

 

The next day, Obi Wan had to confront Anakin’s strong emotions again. This time it was over the funeral pyre Obi Wan wanted for Maul.

Padme was very accommodating about their request.  It was clear that she thought it odd, considering he’d done his best to kill Obi Wan and Qui Gon, but she must have chalked it up to jedi compassion, and she instructed Dorme to work with Obi Wan to make the appropriate arrangements.  None of the Naboo planned to attend the ceremony, nor did Bail, who was in meetings with Padme; it was just going to be Obi Wan, Anakin, Yoda, and Vokara Che. 

Anakin was clearly puzzled--and angered--by it as well, so Obi Wan girded herself for another potentially difficult conversation. She felt out of her depth.  Having grown up in the temple, she was not used to approaching concepts from the point of view of someone raised outside the parameters of the jedi code. 

She sat down at the table next to Anakin.  “You’re wondering why I want to do this,” she said. 

When he nodded, she went on, encouraged.

“I am fully aware that he would have killed many people if we hadn’t stopped him,” she said.  “But the Jedi way is compassion. He was a being who had suffered much, even as he caused others to suffer.  He deserves our pity, not our contempt.” 

Anakin looked unconvinced. “Well sure...Mom always said the biggest problem with the galaxy is that no one wants to help each other.  But this guy...he wanted to kill you! He almost killed Qui Gon!”

“And I killed him, Anakin, to stop him.  But I regret that it was necessary. Jedi don’t seek to kill, we seek to protect and preserve life wherever we can. All life is valuable.  We also seek to forgive, both ourselves and others.” She sighed. “It’s easier said than done Anakin, but it’s an ideal we strive to live up to.”

Anakin remained skeptical. “So if someone hurts you, you’re supposed to let them?”  he asked. 

“No!  We’re not daffodils.  We are peacekeepers. We protect.  If we have to hurt others to protect those who need it the most, we do, but we try to minimize violence. And we never let revenge guide our actions,” she said.  What was the best way to get him to understand? He was looking at her funny, and she was talking in circles—and not on purpose. She needed a different approach.

“Anakin.”

“Yes?”

“Did your mother teach you the Golden Rule?”

“Golden Rule?”

“Do unto others as you’d have them to do unto you?”

“Oh that. Yes.”

“Well then.  That’s what we’re doing here.”  

He raised his eyebrows at her, then shrugged.  “Okay.”

Obi Wan stared at him for a minute, flummoxed.  That was it? Or was he just saying that because he was done with the conversation and ready to move on to the next thing? She had to remember to keep things simple. He was a little boy, not a professor of intragalactic philosophy.  This was going to be a steep learning curve for them both.

“Okay,” she finally echoed, though she had every intention of revisiting the subject another time.  Then she checked the chrono. “Come on, it’s time to go. We’ll meet masters Yoda and Che there.”

When they arrived at the funeral location, she wondered if Yoda might give a little speech, but instead he turned to her.

“Ask for these funeral rites, you did, Obi Wan. A few words you have to say?”

She nodded, and cleared her throat. 

“Darth Maul was a ruthless warrior and a cunning adversary.  HIs life was difficult and rent with unkindnesses. May he find the peace he deserves in the Force.” She glanced over at Anakin. “As it says in the Sacrae Scripturae: _Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind and compassionate to one another, forgiving each other.”_

They all stood silently, watching as the fire consumed Darth Maul’s body. Anakin fidgeted, but Obi Wan put a stilling hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. She reached out to him for a light meditation, swirling the concepts of peace and forgiveness between them. He seemed to be coming to an understanding of the intent behind her words.

When the fire died down, they took their leave, and Obi Wan found herself walking beside Yoda.  “Thank you Master,” she said, bowing her head, and he bowed in return. They walked a few more paces before she said, “I almost asked to return his body to Dathomir, but I went there once with Master Dooku...have you been there before, Master Yoda?” 

“Indeed I have,” he responded, nodding.

“Oh.  Then you know that they keep the dead Nightsisters in cocoons suspended from the trees.  Master Dooku told me that they have the power to reanimate the bodies.” She shuddered. “It didn’t seem like a good idea to deliver Darth Maul to Mother Talzin.  I didn’t think the galaxy needed an undead Sith Lord unleashed on them.”

“Wise you are becoming,” said Yoda, his lips twitching suspiciously.  She felt her own lips curve into an answering smile.

“I have my moments.”

 

***********

 

Vokara Che spent the next few days poring over Qui Gon’s records and meditating.  On the third day after the parade she announced there was nothing further she could do for him at that time.

“He needs time in the bacta tank, that is the best option for him currently,” she said. Obi Wan stood silently, wondering what that meant for her and Anakin.  Master Che and Master Yoda’s eyes met, then Yoda turned to Obi Wan.

“Spoken with Queen Amidala I have. Remain here with Qui Gon you and Anakin will. Begin Anakin’s training here you can, and monitor Qui Gon too,”  Yoda said.

Obi Wan nodded.

“I will send Healer Bant Eerin in a few weeks to check on Qui Gon’s progress.  He will be ready to come out of the tank about then. Only at that point will we be able to fully assess the possibility of long-term damage,” said Master Che.

“Yes Master,” Obi Wan murmured.  “If he regains consciousness sooner…” she began, and Master Che cut her off before she could finish.

“Contact us immediately.  But I believe it is unlikely. In fact, it would be undesirable.”

“I understand,” Obi Wan said.

 

**********

 

Obi Wan was grateful that she and Anakin could begin the apprenticeship away from the Temple.  While she missed her home, she realized it might be a big adjustment for Anakin. She wanted to get him up to speed on things that other kids his age would know and be able to do, at least as much as possible in the time they had.  So she taught him Force games she had played in the creche; and she began teaching him katas, which he excelled at; and she continued working on meditation with him, which he was less interested in. 

What she didn’t consider were non-jedi related differences that might exist.

When they weren’t working on lessons or meditations, they whiled away the time on Naboo helping with clean up and rebuilding, and encouraging his aptitude for mechanics.  Every day Dorme took him to the mechanics at the hangars, who quickly went from letting him watch to letting him help. 

Several days after the Jedi masters left, Dorme brought Anakin to Obi Wan in the city center of Theed, where she was helping to sort debris for recycling.  With a subtle jerk of her head she indicated she wanted Obi Wan to follow her. Obi Wan got Anakin settled with her sorting piles, told him she’d be right back, and moved out of hearing range.

Dorme wasted no time.  “Anakin can’t read Basic,” she stated.

“I beg your pardon?” Obi Wan asked, confused.

“He can’t read Basic. Aurebesh. When I went to meet him at the hangars, the lead mechanic was handing him a repair manual, and asking him to read out what came next.  Anakin couldn’t.” Dorme kept a neutral expression on her face. 

Obi Wan stared at Dorme, kicking herself mentally.  It had never occurred to her to check on his basic skills and knowledge.  He was a former slave though, from a planet outside the Republic...she never felt more out of her league.  She was a terrible master! 

No, thoughts like these would get her nowhere.  She shook her head. He would be challenging for anyone, and the Force (and Anakin) had chosen her.  She could do this.

“Thank you for telling me Dorme, I had no idea.  He will probably be tested when he gets to the Temple, but perhaps we can give him a head start…”  

Dorme looked relieved.  She had possibly been concerned about how Obi Wan would react.  

“My younger brother just learned to read,” Dorme said. “If you’d like I could set up a meeting with the school’s reading teacher…” She clearly didn’t want to step on Obi Wan’s toes, but Obi Wan was just grateful.

“Yes, please,” she said, and wondered if this master business was ever going to get easier.

 

**********

  
  


Things passed peacefully enough over the next few weeks.  Anakin was very bright and very determined, and his progress with katas and reading was astounding.  Bail Organa had left, with promises to send additional supplies, and Anakin had concealed his happiness at Bail’s departure as well could be expected.  Which is to say, not very well at all. Bail, amused, gave Obi Wan an understanding smile and promised to be in touch.

And before they knew it, Bant Eerin arrived.

Obi Wan had visited Qui Gon every day, sometimes reading him a story or singing him a song, but she had stopped trying to reach him through their bond because she didn’t want to wake him prematurely.  But Bant’s arrival meant Qui Gon would soon be awake. Obi Wan was excited about this, but also, if she was honest with herself (which she sometimes was) she was quite nervous. 

Obi Wan squeezed Bant’s shoulder, and Bant grabbed her hands, peering at her closely and seeing rather more than Obi Wan cared for her to.  They had known each other a long time.

She then turned and squeezed Anakin’s shoulder, which he had come to interpret as the Jedi version of a hug. He was quite pleased to see her; he remembered her from their time on Coruscant and already considered her a friend.  Her innocent query on how he had been spending his time on Naboo was all the encouragement he needed. He chattered incessantly as they walked to the Healers’ Ward, telling her about katas, ship engines, and how boring meditation was, although kirtanas were pretty wizard.   

When they reached the Healers’ Ward, Healer Sai Anand was there to greet them. After introducing himself to Bant, he quickly got down to business.

“Master Jinn has healed up nicely, and is ready to wake up.  We can speed the process up if you like, or we could allow him to wake naturally.  It will only be a few more days at most,” he explained. 

Bant nodded thoughtfully, and the two of them walked toward Qui Gon’s bacta tank, comparing notes and discussing strategies.  Obi Wan stared wistfully at Qui Gon, floating peacefully.

“Are you okay O- I mean, Master?” asked Anakin, tugging on her sleeve and looking up at her with concern.  

He was a sweet boy.  She ruffled his hair, and decided to be open with him.  “I am, but I’m also worried. They’re not sure what condition he will be in when he wakes up, and whether there will be any permanent damage. There’s a chance he may not be able to go back to active duty.  And even if everything is fine, I’m sure he’ll have to take it easy, and do physical therapy. He’s not going to like that at all.”

Qui Gon was removed from the tank two days later, and he regained consciousness another two days after that. Obi Wan wanted to be there when he woke up, and so she planted herself at his bedside. Dorme took charge of Anakin, keeping him occupied during Obi Wan’s vigil. 

The first time he woke up he noticed her immediately. 

“Obi Wan,” he whispered, pleased, and she squeezed his hand. He immediately drifted back to sleep. Relieved, she was finally persuaded by Bant to leave his side.  As she emerged from the ward and blinked into the bright sunshine, she decided the first order of business was to find Anakin and go for a run. She was feeling stiff from all the sitting she’d been doing, but at least she was well-meditated.

When he woke again the next day he was able to stay awake longer. The healers began their battery of tests while she filled him in on everything that happened with Darth Maul and the Trade Federation, keeping his mind occupied while he endured numerous pokings and proddings. When he tired she left him to sleep, with promises to return. 

As she left, she realized, guiltily, that she hadn’t mentioned Anakin. She owed it to him to tell him herself, before he found out some other way.

So the next day she came into the ward, ready to confess, er, be honest, and found him awake and meditating. 

It was only a light meditation though, for he ended it as soon as she sat down. 

“Good morning, Obi Wan,” he said and she responded in kind.  She launched into light, meaningless chit chat, bringing the conversation around to Anakin bit by bit, before she realized he was patiently waiting for her to get to the point.

“You didn’t ask about Anakin yesterday,” she said. 

“And you didn’t mention him,” he responded, calmly. 

“I...well, I have taken him as my Padawan.  And I couldn’t think of a good way to tell you so,” she responded ruefully. “You had seemed interested in taking him as your learner, but the Force...and Anakin...well, and the council thought it should be me. I--I am sorry if my actions hurt you.”

“He smiled at her briefly. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed, but my meditation this morning told me the same thing.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and she watched him uncertainly. “Thank you for being honest,” he finally added.

Bant arrived at that point to run some more tests, and Obi Wan moved aside.  She felt as though there were a weight between them. She hoped that time would ease it, for she knew no words would be able to.

Qui Gon’s manner was noticeably cooler toward her that day, and once Bant broke the news to him that there may be permanent partial paralysis in his left leg the emotional atmosphere turned downright frigid. She made her excuses after a bit, and hurried back to Anakin’s emotional warmth.

From thereon out she brought Anakin with her everytime she went to see Qui Gon, hoping his youthful exuberance would draw Qui Gon out. His forced joviality as he discussed his hopes for future missions was still uncomfortable, but understandable after Bant went over the stages of grief with them.  This was clearly his denial phase. 

That ended, however, the first time Qui Gon tried to walk.  The healers were hedging their bets about his ability to fully regain the use of his leg, and he was determined to prove them wrong. In his desire to make everything normal again, he disregarded Bant’s advice and attempted to walk from his bed to the door.  The unfortunate result from this endeavor was an embarrassing fall. When she hastened to his side to help him up, he snapped at her. Having witnesses to his perceived weakness made everything worse. He didn’t even look at them as they left.

Obi Wan leaned against the wall out in the hall, and blew a tired sigh to the ceiling.  Anakin looked up at her sadly.

“Master Qui Gon is mad at us, isn’t he,” he asked.

She looked down at him and put her arm around his shoulder for a quick squeeze.  

“Not you, Anakin. And not even really me, though it seems like it. He’s upset about what happened to him, and the fact that he may not walk properly again.  He’s trying to process it all, and because he knows me rather well, I’m a bit of a convenient scapegoat.” She smoothed his hair back. “He is also hurt that I took you on as my padawan while he was unconscious.”

She could feel anger bubbling up in their Force bond.

“Doesn’t he know that you saved him?!” Anakin demanded, and she gave him a tired smile.

“Oh yes, Anakin.  That only makes it worse.  Come along now, it’s time to practice some katas.”

When Bant returned to their suite that evening, Obi Wan sat her down. She’d been tossing around an idea for a few days now that she wanted to run by Bant.

“Bant, have you considered taking him to Tlalocon to recuperate?” she asked. “I understand that King Ahura’s desire to make the planet more open is not panning out as he’d initially hoped, but I believe their healers interact with you all quite regularly.”

“Tlalocon...what a good idea!  That’s--well, that’s perfect. They have so many botanicals and medicines we haven’t dreamed of, and the Force is so strong there.  I will contact them and find out,” she said.

Obi Wan nodded, grateful.  She was sure they would take him.  He was a former student of Master Dooku, after all, and she and the King had kept in touch over the years, though she hadn’t seen him since she’d first visited the planet so long ago.

“At any rate, don’t mention to Qui Gon that it was my idea,” she added. “I don’t think he would appreciate my interference at this point..”

“He is struggling,” Bant agreed.  “But please try not to take it personally.  He’ll regret his words and actions later as he processes everything.”

“I know, but I feel like I should steer clear of him for now,” Obi Wan said, stroking her chin.  “I sense that my presence is only making things worse.”

Bant looked at her thoughtfully.  “Perhaps. I’ll see if I can feel him out on the subject.  It could actually exacerbate his mental state if he feels he’s being abandoned.”

Obi Wan threw up her hands, literally and figuratively.  “Fine. Talk to him. Let me know if he still wants to see us or not. Or just me.  I’m not sending Anakin in there by himself.”

“Fair enough,” Bant replied mildly.

The next day Obi Wan woke up early and meditated on the situation with Qui Gon. The Force was uncommunicative on the subject, so she decided to go see him anyway.  The Jedi preached compassion, and her former master was suffering. 

The notion that it takes two to fight is not true. All it takes is one who is really determined. 

It started innocently enough. Obi-Wan breezed in and began fluffing his pillow and straightening his covers, asking how he slept. 

“I can do that myself,” he said coldly, twitching the blankets out of her hands. She could feel his pain in their bond, which dragged up a sense of pity she knew he’d resent. She reminded herself of how good he had been to her over the years, and resolved not to let the current circumstances mar their relationship.

“Of course,” she said smoothly, taking a seat beside him. 

“Where’s your new Padawan?” He asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore the negativity and focus on the question. “Bant is teaching him to swim this morning,” she said. “Growing up on a desert planet, he’s both fascinated by, and terrified of, all the water here.”

“I’m well aware of where he grew up, unless you think my mind has been compromised as well,” he snapped.

Jedi compassion only went so far if the recipient was unwilling. Obi-Wan was beginning to think a tactical retreat was in order when Qui Gon let her have it with both barrels.

“You know, Obi Wan, shouldn’t you and your new padawan go back to the temple?  You aren’t really needed around here anymore,” he said coldly. “Unless you just want to rub it in that I got injured and you had to ‘save’ me?” he added, half to himself. 

Obi Wan gaped at him, stricken.  “Oh, no, Master--Qui Gon! I only want to help! We wanted to be with you while you recovered!  And Yoda said we should stay...”

He interrupted her.  “Why? You’re no healer.  Obviously.” She swallowed hard, but before she could say anything else, he delivered his final blow.  “Perhaps it’s just as well I’m not taking on another learner, considering my results to date, but I do worry for Anakin.” He turned away from her. 

She closed her mouth, which had fallen open, and stood up. “I see,” was all she could manage to say, and she turned away blindly, heading for the door and willing herself not to cry until she was outside.  

 

*******

 

Bant and Qui Gon were scheduled to depart in three days for Tlalocan.  For her part, Obi Wan steered clear of the Healers’ Ward. She was sure--or at least she hoped--that they would be friends again one day, but that day was not today.  

Padme loaned her and Anakin a ship to take them back to Coruscant. When Anakin was done gawking in the cockpit, he abandoned the pilots and came back to find her.

“Why didn’t we say goodbye to Master Qui Gon?” he asked, eyes boring into her.  

“Qui Gon is not interested in speaking to me right now, Anakin, and I didn’t want to subject you to his moods.  He is not in a good mental place right now,” she said. She hated that her voice was so brittle, and hoped Anakin didn’t notice.

He eyed her quizzically for a moment, then said,”Isn’t it the Jedi way to forgive others?” he asked.

Her eyebrow went up.  “It is,” she said cautiously.  

“And to follow the Golden Rule?”

Now the other eyebrow went up.  He  _ had _ been paying attention to her lecture about Darth Maul. How dare he turn it against her.

“I know he hurt your feelings, Master. I can feel it. But Qui Gon will remember the Jedi way. And you will remember it too,” he said, looking at her sadly. 

She felt a genuine smile spread across her face for the first time in days.  “You know what, Anakin? You’re going to be a wise jedi.” And with that she held out her arm and he tucked himself up against her side.  It appeared she had much to learn from him as well, she thought, surreptitiously wiping the corner of her eyes. 

“When Qui Gon has found peace we will talk with him again.”

  
  


*********

 

When they arrived at the Temple, they were informed that they had been assigned new quarters.  After they had dropped off their belongings, they were requested to attend a meeting with the Council.

Obi Wan and Anakin did as requested.  When they were summoned into the chamber, they were asked many questions about their encounters with the Trade Federation and Darth Maul.  They went through everything painstakingly, picking apart details, airing out parts they had forgotten.

Finally, they were dismissed.  Obi Wan took Anakin to the dining hall to eat, which he did, happily.  Just as they were finishing up, Yoda sent her a message to visit him in his private meditation chambers.

So she took Anakin back to their apartment, let him pick out a holonet show he wanted to watch, told him she’d be back soon, and that he was to go to bed no later than 2100 hours if she wasn’t back by then.  He waved her off, already engaged in the show.

She lingered for a moment outside Master Yoda’s chambers, hand hesitating over the bell.  Realizing she was being foolish, and that whatever he had to say wouldn’t change by her hesitation, she rang the bell and was requested to enter.  

She knelt beside him on a meditation cushion.

“You asked to see me, Master,” she said, and he nodded.  

“Divided the council is, over your story,” he said.  Story? That wasn’t a good start.

“Indeed?” she asked politely.

“Some believe that the Sith have returned.  Caution, the others advise. Need more study, they say, more information,” he told her.

She could feel her eyebrows hit her hairline.  If it wouldn’t be extremely rude, she would have rolled her eyes.  Masters Dooku and Qui Gon had trained that response out of her though.

“There was footage.  And there was Qui Gon’s lightsaber injury. What kind of information are they looking for?” she asked calmly, trying to keep the acid out of her voice.

“A darksider, like Xanatos, they think this is.  Believe they do that extinct the Sith are,” he responded.  But there was something in his tone…

“It’s because of Master Dooku, isn’t it! And his research into the Sith and the ways of the dark side!  They think because of him that Qui Gon and I are imagining a Sith lurking behind every tree!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, conquering her annoyance.  “Are you assigning the Shadows to investigate?” she asked.

“Yes.  But a few only,” he said.  “Other, more definite concerns we face as well that our attention require.”

He watched her carefully as he said this, seeing her jaw clench although her impeccable shields allowed no hint of emotion.  Finally she sighed and relaxed, as though an internal struggle had been waged and a decision won. She smiled slightly and said, “I understand.  And I will act as I must.”

Yoda took all this in, and nodded sagely.  “Expect nothing less I would.” Their eyes met, and found mutual understanding.

“Afraid some are, and too conservative. Too set in their ways. Sway them now we cannot, more evidence we need.  But move against the Sith we must.” Yoda’s eyes lit up, and he let out a little cackle. “Under the radar we will be.  Cloak and dagger. Spy vs. spy.” 

Obi Wan eyed him askance.  Some little green masters were clearly watching too much holonet.  Still, she couldn’t help but smile in response; the Force hummed around them, and the knowledge that she had his support lifted a weight that she hadn’t even realized she was carrying.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took longer than I expected. Still probably needs some finessing, but the words are all blurring together for me now so I figured it was time to just be done with it. :) Next chapter will skip ahead just a bit, and they'll make some new friends on a mission and become reacquainted with some old ones.


	12. Chapter 12

_ One Standard Year Later _

Anakin, tearing down the hall, narrowly avoided sideswiping a group of initiates, but wasn’t so lucky when he rounded the next corner and bowled over a knight. When he realized it wasn’t someone he knew, he guiltily yelled out “Sorry!” and took off before the knight could demand his name and set him a punishment. 

He already knew he wasn’t supposed to run, but this was important.  He had to get to Obi Wan.

Finally he reached their apartment.  Lunging through the door, he threw himself down on the couch next to her.  Her eyebrows went up as he gasped for breath.

“You just got in trouble last week for running through the halls, Padawan,” she said mildly. “Do you really want to have kitchen duty again so soon?”

He shook his head definitively.  “No! But I have to tell you something!  Master Qui Gon is back at the Temple!”

Obi Wan’s gaze returned to the datapad she was reading.

“Yes, I am aware,” she said.

Anakin’s brow wrinkled.  How did she always know everything first! She was ruining his scoop. 

“And are you going to talk to him?!” he demanded.

She looked up at him again, eyes cool, but her voice was gentle.  “I appreciate the sentiment Anakin, but I am not tracking him down.  He will come to me when he is ready.”

Anakin was about to expostulate again when she raised a hand.  “Enough, Padawan. I know Qui Gon Jinn. When he is ready, he will come to me.”  She smiled then. “Thank you for your concern, but do remember not to run in the halls.”  She returned to her datapad to finish what she was working on before focusing her attention on him.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and Obi Wan said, “I saw that. Don’t be rude.  Now, tell me about your day…”

****

 

Obi Wan knew he was there because they had never severed their bond.  It wasn’t very strong since her apprenticeship ended--and nothing even close to what she had developed with Anakin--but it was enough to sense his presence as he approached the Temple.

She didn’t tell Anakin this because she liked to preserve an air of mystery about some things.  It kept him on his toes.

She wasn’t angry at Qui Gon. She wasn’t even really hurt anymore. She was tired though.  She remembered him lashing out at people after Xanatos’ fall, and wondered if he was ever going to stop being so melodramatic.  

The next day she was meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she sensed his cautious approach. He sat near her, and she could feel his trepidation and shame before he breathed through it.

Good.  He should be ashamed.  Then she reminded herself she was supposed to be a Jedi, nobly forgiving people, and if she wanted to set a good example for Anakin she should keep that in mind.  

She took a cleansing breath, then noticed how tense he was too… did he think she was going to slug him or something?  That thought made her smile. She opened her eyes and turned to Qui Gon, whose shoulders were hunched as though expecting a blow, a hangdog expression on his face.  She laughed.

“Hi, Qui Gon.  I was going to draw this out to make you suffer, but you’re too ridiculous,” she said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He frowned, but then his face cleared and he smiled back sheepishly, relaxing his posture.

“Obi Wan,” he said, then cleared his throat nervously.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring her own advice to Anakin, and shook her head.  “Qui Gon. How are you feeling?” 

He dropped his eyes to his hands, which rested on his lap.  “Fine,” he said. “Well, I feel much better physically--and mentally. My time on Tlalocan was very healing. King Ahura and  K'Ululkna send their regards. They hope you’ll pay them a visit soon.” 

Obi Wan smiled reminiscently, while Qui Gon stared at her. “It was your idea to send me there, wasn’t it?” It wasn’t a question. “Well, that’s another thing I owe you for.”

She broke eye contact, looking down. “You don’t owe me anything, Qui Gon,’ she said clearly, lips compressed. 

“I do,” he responded. “Part of my spine had to be replaced—their interweaving of medicine and the Force are quite extraordinary—but, well, I wouldn’t have even lived to get there if it wasn’t for you. Without you I would have been dead. And without you thinking of Tlalocon, I would have been paralyzed. The damage was progressive, the full extent of it wasn’t evident on Naboo.” He looked at his hands. “I’m not going to be able to go on active missions anymore.”  

She reached over and squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.  “I heard, and I am sorry.”

“I will be able to go on simple diplomatic missions, though,” he said. “And Yoda has asked me to teach some classes.”

He cleared his throat again. “I...I don’t mind that.  I like teaching. And I’m coming to terms with the part about the missions.  It’s a lot better than I feared for awhile.”

Then Qui Gon looked up at her, and she could feel his remorse.  “I didn’t come here to tell you about my health, or my future. I came to thank you, and to...to apologize.  For those horrible things I said. None of them were true. I was just angry, and lashing out…” He sighed and looked down again.  “You are a true Jedi, and a credit to Master Dooku’s teachings. You seem to have forgiven me for my cruelty, though I’m not sure that I deserve it.”

“It certainly wasn’t your finest moment,” she agreed, as he picked nervously at his tunic.  

“Oh, Qui Gon,” she said, affectionately.  “Don’t be absurd.” And she leaned over to give him a big hug, which he returned fervently.  

“I’ll try to make it up to you,” he mumbled into her hair.

“I already have some ideas,” she responded flippantly, laughing as he tensed up again.

*************

Obi Wan and Anakin were also temple-bound for the time being, Anakin being too young to go on missions. When she wasn’t busy with Anakin—which, to be honest, wasn’t very often—she was working through the information they’d been gathering on possible Sith activities. It was like working on puzzles, she decided, as she sifted through the data and looked for connections, however slight, in the webs of corruption that were being woven throughout the galaxy. When she found loose threads to pull these webs apart, she handed the information to Master Tholme’s team--or, in some instances, to Bail Organa or Imhotep Menes.

The work was satisfying, but it was slow going. Now that Qui Gon was back, and also temple-bound, she considered asking for his help. He didn’t particularly like this kind of work, being so finely attuned to the living force, but he was very astute and offered a different perspective.  He might be able to find things she was missing. She was on her way to Yoda’s meditation chamber to see what he thought of the idea when she heard a loud hiss.

“Pssst!”

There it was again.

She looked around, wondering where the sound came from, when she sensed Yoda’s presence. She sidled up to the corner and leaned against the wall. He was lurking on the other side.

Yoda was very much enjoying their anti-corruption and anti-sith efforts. He must have gotten bored after so many centuries in the temple. He seemed to fancy himself a dashing galactic spy, and far be it from Obi Wan to deny him this pleasure. 

“Walk backwards at midnight, the blue dog does,” he announced in a loud whisper. 

Obi Wan repressed a smile.  “Rubber baby buggy bumpers,” she replied.

He peered around the corner at her and beckoned to her with his gimmer stick, before hobbling down the hall toward his chamber.  She kept a careful 20 paces behind. 

The code was all Yoda’s idea. Obi Wan refused to take credit for it. She was certain that if anyone overheard them they would just think they were nuts—which maybe they were. But it was harmless, and it entertained Master Yoda, and what more did you need.

She slid into his room behind him, and he shut the door.

“Ah,” he said, pleased. “A secret meeting we can have!”

“Yes Master,” she murmured, not bothering to mention that no one cared whether they met or not.

“Wish to tell you I do that your latest deduction the illegal trade in Barong coprolites has ended,” he said. “And prevented the destabilization of the Ulun Danu sector that has.”

“I’m very glad to hear that, Master Yoda,” she said. “I believe I’m close to a breakthrough on the Trade Federation’s hold over Camberwell. Hopefully I’ll have something to hand over soon.”

She fingered her chin as she regarded Yoda. “I’m glad you suggested a meeting. I want to ask for someone’s help with deciphering the information we are acquiring, but didn’t want to do it without your approval.”

He looked at her shrewdly. “Qui Gon Jinn?”

She nodded, and he smiled.

“Hoping you would suggest this I was. Glad to ask you myself I do not have to,” he said. He peered at her closely. “Forgiven him you have, for his harsh words.”

“Of course, Master,” she replied. 

“No ‘of course’ about it. A good Jedi you are, and a big heart you have.” As he studied her she had the sensation he could see right through to her soul. 

Obi Wan remained silent. She knew a big heart was considered by some to be an off ramp on the hyperspace lane to attachment. But not Master Yoda.  He was clearly not as dogmatic as some of his fellow counselors or he wouldn’t have accepted the return of the Sith so readily (and with his own peculiar brand of enthusiasm). 

******

 

Obi Wan had no sooner gotten Qui Gon set up with their unwieldy database than she received word that she and Anakin had been requested for a mission. Anakin was 11 now, same age she had been on her first mission with Master Dooku. And just as that mission had been a special case, so too was this one. 

Their presence had been requested on Alderaan, ostensibly as security for a special ceremony taking place during their winter solstice festival. Since Alderaan didn’t require much security, it was considered an acceptable destination for a young Padawan. 

Obi Wan suppressed a shiver of anticipation. She was looking forward to this trip. Besides renewing old acquaintances with the Organas, she also planned to take Anakin skiing. She wasn’t sure he’d enjoy the snow or the cold, but she knew he’d love the thrill of flying down the slopes.

Bail was happy to oblige by setting up reservations for them at one of planet’s biggest ski resorts. She could tell during their holocall that he was up to something else too, but she decided to let him surprise them.

When Anakin returned from class that afternoon she told him the news about their off world mission.

“Wizard!” he yelled, and she got no more sense out of him for the rest of the day.

*****

 

Anakin was glued to the viewport for their decent onto Alderaan. He was fascinated by the mountains and the snow and the evergreen trees. As they got closer to the capital and saw all the lights from the winter festival decorations he was practically vibrating. She tried explaining the celebration of their winter solstice, but she was pretty sure he wasn’t listening to anything she said. She remembered being in a similar state of excitement at her first mission, so she just left him to gape at everything as she brought them in for a landing. She was kind of surprised he didn’t want to assist, but figured he was practically in overload as it was. 

The weather was cooperative and traffic was light, so they were docked and debarked before they knew it. Breha’s personal attendant was there to meet them and escort them to their rooms. They’d barely put down their bags when Bail appeared.

“Knight Kenobi!  Padawan Skywalker! So glad you could come,” he said, with a gallant bow, leading them out of their rooms and down a long hallway.  Anakin appeared to have forgotten his earlier beef with the senator, so excited was he about the trip. 

“Senator Organa!  Alderaan is so beautiful!  Does it snow here all the time? You have so many mountains, is the whole planet mountains? I learned about mountains, are these formed with tectonic plates?  Is the whole planet cold? Obi Wan is taking me skiing, do you go skiing?” 

Bail did his best to keep up with the rapid-fire questions, leaving Obi Wan with the opportunity to study him. He definitely had something up his sleeve. 

Finally there was a break in Anakin’s nonstop questions. “What is it Bail?” she asked, head tilted to the side.

He just smiled mysteriously.  “”Be patient. We’re almost there.”

They reached a room with double doors, and Bail stood in front of them, opening the doors slowly. Inside, seated on a couch was...Shmi Skywalker.  

“Mom,” Anakin said in a high, breathless voice that was hardly a voice at all. He stood frozen for a long moment. Then she rose and held out her arms. 

“Ani,” she said, and he flew to her.  The only sound at first was crying.

It was a big room, and Bail and Obi Wan moved over to the other side, giving the two some privacy as they reconnected. Obi Wan wiped surreptitiously at the corner of her eyes as they sat on a sofa together.  

“Bail, thank you!  How did you manage it?” she asked, clasping his hands. He gave them a quick squeeze.  

“It took longer than I had hoped it would,” he said.  “I didn’t want to say anything in case the negotiations fell apart. Watto was loathe to relinquish her, but we eventually were able to offer the right combination of money and new technology to appeal to his avarice. Unfortunately it’s not something we can repeat with all the other slaves.  We are still working to negotiate with the Hutts, but they are even more reluctant than Watto to forego this lucrative practice.”

Obi Wan nodded sympathetically.  There was no simple solution to ending slavery forever, although Bail was trying every method he and others in his group could think of.

“And is Lady Skywalker living on Alderaan now?” she asked.

“Yes, it turns out she’s quite a gifted mechanic.  She refused to accept charity, as she put it, and is working with the crew maintaining the royal fleet.  We haven’t asked what she’d like to do next, it’s a bit of an adjustment going from being a slave to being free.”

“How long has she been here?” she asked.

“Just under a month,” he said. They looked up then, as they noticed Anakin and Shmi’s approach. The two were grinning broadly and holding hands. Obi Wan realized she’d rarely seen him so happy.

Anakin bowed formally to Bail. “Senator Organa, I cannot begin to thank you enough for freeing my mother. I will be grateful forever and in your debt, and I will en— endeavor to repay you in some way. 

Bail smiled at this pretty speech, but Obi Wan hid a grimace. Anakin’s off-the-charts connection to the Force, combined with a propensity to take on more than he could handle, made his offer more of a menace than a reward. 

Still, it showed nice manners and a deep appreciation of the fact that his mother was free, and that they were together after more than a year apart. He kept a firm grip on her hand as though he feared she’d disappear, and she gazed on him fondly, reaching out to stroke his hair from time to time. 

They had spoken occasionally through holotransmissions, but there was still much catching up to do. Anakin presented Obi Wan to her proudly, now that they could meet in person.

“Lady Skywalker, it’s an honor to meet you,” said Obi Wan, bowing, and Shmi bowed in return.  

“Please, call me Shmi.  Thank you so much for taking care of Ani and training him as a Jedi,” she said, grasping Obi Wan’s hands. 

“It’s been a pleasure,” murmured Obi Wan, suddenly wondering whether this pleasure was about to come to an end. His mom was free now--what if he wanted to return to her?  She dismissed the thought as unworthy. It would be his choice, and she would accept his choice, whatever it was. Didn’t mean that it wasn’t a little worrisome though.

Anakin demanded to know how long she’d been free, and what she was doing now, and then he wanted to tell her about everything  _ he _ had been doing.  He regaled her with stories of lessons and katas and how much fun astronavigation was but how he wasn’t so interested in galactic history.  Obi Wan would have gotten up and moved to give them privacy again, but as most of the stories involved her, and some required her input, she stayed, more pleased than she would like to admit at being included.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Bail’s comm buzzed. 

“It’s time for the banquet...Anakin, Shmi, would you like to join us or do you think you’d prefer to have a quiet dinner with just the two of you?”

Anakin wasn’t great at sitting still, although he was definitely getting better.  However, Obi Wan was not surprised when he turned to his mom, pleading. “Just us, mom?! Is that okay?” Then he looked at Obi Wan, eyes beseeching.

Shmi turned to Obi Wan as well, and said, “I believe it’s up to your teacher.”  

Obi Wan smiled.  “Not at all. I think you all could use some more time together. We’ll see you later, shall we?” 

Bail called the servants and asked them to provide Shmi and Anakin with whatever they would like, before he and Obi Wan headed toward the banquet.

She noticed him lift his arm although to take hers, then drop it again.  She smiled to herself. He had thought better of his impulse, always the consummate politician.  No need to create any unnecessary gossip--enough stories got around as it was. She leaned against him briefly. It would be nice to attend this banquet without Anakin. This way she could listen to what was being said without being constantly on watch for what her young padawan was up to. 

He surprised her by his next comment.

“I hope I haven’t lost you your apprentice,” he said, a look of concern in his eyes.  No need to pretend she didn’t know what he meant. 

“If that is what is best for Anakin, then so be it,” she said sedately.  “We’ll follow the will of the Force.”

He looked at her skeptically, but chose to remain silent.

She turned to him, a saucy smile on her face. She didn’t want to talk about Anakin right now. “I am also grateful to you all for freeing Shmi. I’ve already got some ideas on how to thank you and Breha.” And she leaned in close, filling him in on some of those ideas in a low whisper. 

He groaned and pulled her behind a nearby window drapery. When they reemerged, straightening their clothes and smoothing their hair, she heard Bail muttering something about damn banquets that he hoped ended quickly.

********

 

The banquet was  _ not _ over quickly. However, Obi Wan made the most of her time. In between flirting impartially with the two people sitting on either side of her, she gave Bail and Breha languishing looks to stoke their rising desire. She saw a lot more of Bail than Breha, especially since Bail had become a senator. Because she wasn’t interested in interfering in their marriage, she had set a rule of no sexy time with one if the other wasn’t also present. They had all been looking forward to this visit.

However, before the second act of the evening’s entertainment could begin, she needed to check on Anakin. Bail accompanied her. 

When they returned to the room where they had left them, Anakin and Shmi were curled up together by the large fireplace at the end of the room, and he was reading to her from a holopad.  As they drew closer Obi Wan realized it was a treatise on the Jedi Order. A very old, rather dry, and very boring treatise that she remembered struggling through during one of her more difficult initiate classes.

_ Whatever is in motion must be put in motion by another. If that by which it is put in motion be itself put in motion, then this also must needs be put in motion by another, and that by another again. But this cannot go on to infinity, because then there would be no first mover, and, consequently, no other mover; seeing that subsequent movers move only inasmuch as they are put in motion by the first mover; as the staff moves only because it is put in motion by the hand. * _

Where did he dig up that old thing?  Shmi was listening to him fondly, probably not paying any attention to the words themselves.  He sensed her presence and turned around before they reached them. “Obi Wan!” he exclaimed. “I’ve been teaching mom about the Jedi!”

“I know, I heard you,” she said.  She’d had an idea during the banquet. One that she had run by Bail earlier and thought would meet Anakin and Shmi’s approval as well.

“Would you like to stay with your mother tonight Anakin?” The look of wonder on his face was worth worlds. He turned to Shmi. 

“I would like that,” she said, smiling softly at her son. He jumped up and hugged first Obi Wan, then Bail (who looked both surprised and gratified).

Bail cleared his throat. “Let me call for transport. We’ll pick up your bag on the way to the hangar.”

“Come back with your mother in the morning, Anakin, and we’ll conduct our initial security survey,” Obi Wan said. Anakin nodded furiously.

Obi Wan swallowed down her sense of loss, and squeezed his shoulder. She and Bail accompanied them to the hangar, and she consoled herself with the knowledge that if the Force wanted him returned to his mother, then that’s where he should be. Plus, time with the Organas would be an excellent distraction while she got used to the idea.

After watching Anakin and Shmi depart, Bail leaned over and whispered, “We had your bag brought to our rooms. I hope you don’t mind.”

The smile he received in response was positively wicked. 

They hurried back to the royal apartments and found Breha waiting for them in a diaphanous negligee, her regal bearing and her aura of command just as alluring as her curves. Obi Wan and Bail stopped short and stared at her in open admiration. Obi Wan gave a sigh of pure lust before grinning. She bowed low. 

“Your Majesty,” she said before moving slowly toward her like a vine tiger stalking its prey. “It’s been far too long.”

“It certainly has, Master Jedi,” Breha responded, moving toward Obi Wan. Her eyes cut to Bail. “The two of you appear to be overdressed for the occasion,” she said before pulling Obi Wan in for a deep kiss.

They didn’t stay overdressed for long.

Later, as the three of them lay intertwined on the bed, Obi Wan said, “Thank you for freeing Shmi.”

“We were happy to do it, for Anakin and for you. We only wish we could do more,” said Breha. “Though this may change the trajectory of your life.” 

“You are as wise as you are beautiful,” Obi Wan murmured, at first intending to change the subject, and then deciding to be more honest. Bail and Breha would always be among her most trusted friends. “It could change everything...or not. Whatever happens I will never be sorry for getting to know Anakin.”

Breha rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow, gently running her other hand through Obi Wan’s hair.  She looked at the other woman seriously. “If the day ever comes when you want to leave the Jedi, I hope you know you have a home with us.” She saw Bail behind his wife, nodding.  

She blinked a few times.  She didn’t really know what to say.  Feeling overwhelmed, she reverted to sarcasm. “You may regret saying that,” she told them, rolling them over with a quick pounce, and using the Force on them in ways that would most definitely have been considered inappropriate.

*****

For two days Anakin stayed at his Mom’s apartment at night, and returned to the palace in the day to patrol with Obi Wan. She could sense him struggling to decide his path, but waited for him to approach her. She had resolved not to broach the subject first, which was far harder than she thought it would be. However, the Jedi already took him from his mother once. She was not about to do it again--no matter how much the Force screamed at her that their paths were joined. This time he would get to make the choice himself, without the evil of slavery hanging over either of them.

Anakin did not bring it up until the third day, when the festivities were over, and their planned trip to the ski resort was upon them. Or at least he attempted to bring it up. What he really did was fidget and hem and haw until Obi Wan took pity on him.

“Anakin, did you still want to go skiing, or would you prefer to stay in Aldera with Shmi?”

He looked troubled, but he straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin.  “I did ask my mom if she wanted to come too, but she said--she said she has to work. She wants to work hard for the Organas.” He swallowed hard, but continued.  “I...we...also talked about me staying with her. You know, leaving the Jedi.” He looked up at Obi Wan, imploring her to understand. She gently squeezed his shoulder.  

“I’m glad you were able to have that talk with her, Anakin.  What did you all decide? Or are you still thinking about it?” she asked.

“I think...I want...I love mom so much!  But she has duties here now, and I have made a commitment to the Jedi. And I feel...the Force...I belong with you now!”  Tears gathered in his eyes, and he tried unsuccessfully to hold them back.

Obi Wan hugged him then, and let him cry into her robes, struggling to work through her own emotions. “Anakin, you can change your mind at any time and come back to Shmi.  You know where she is, you know she is free and has a good job. In fact, don’t make any decisions yet. You can think some more, and we can talk about it again before we leave Alderaan.”

He pulled back then to look at her once more, and he was much calmer.  “It won’t matter, Master. I meditated on it, just like you showed me. And our paths lie together. Yours and mine. I want to stay with you and become a Jedi.”

Obi Wan squeezed his shoulder again.  “I’m glad,” she said simply, feeling suddenly lighter. She stuck out her hand to him. “Team?” she asked. 

He grinned and shook her hand. “Team!” 

“Alright then, come along.  I can’t wait to see what you think of skiing.”  

********

 

Anakin enjoyed skiing very much, and he was fascinated by the snow.  The trip was over far too quickly, and before they knew it they were back in Aldera.  They met Shmi for a bittersweet lunch, with many promises for future holocalls; and they were escorted to their ship by both Bail and Breha, with invitations to visit again soon.  Obi Wan knew they’d do their best to make sure it happened.

As it turned out, they weren’t returning to the temple immediately. Master Windu had sent them a message, asking them if they could go by Takodana on the way back to retrieve a package.  Takodana wasn’t anywhere near Alderaan or Coruscant, but Obi Wan just shrugged. This must be another milkrun to give Anakin more experience. Or maybe, even simpler than that, there wasn’t anyone else available.

On their way there they learned that the “package” was a pet skylos that had been stolen from the rulers of Eleusys by a faction on neighboring Korinth in retaliation for an unpopular trade decision.  Their mission was to bring the pet back to its rightful owners, to be delivered in conjunction with some negotiating between the two worlds before tensions escalated further.

Anakin, of course, was thrilled by this second mission.  Obi Wan had some reservations, but was resigned. And she knew Anakin would be a great asset, even if he was still a bit young.

Things went smoothly enough at first. They collected the skylos, and convinced it’s kidnappers, and the Korinthian leaders backing them, to return with them to Eleusys. They then spent several days helping them hash out their issues and sign a new treaty. 

Anakin was mildly disappointed; he’d been hoping for a more exciting mission. To make it up to him, Obi Wan decided to let him pilot the ship for the first stretch of the journey home. He perked up considerably with that concession.  Anakin’s navigational skills were superb, plus it was a pretty simple run, so she allowed herself to meditate in the copilot’s seat. 

She was brought out of her meditative state abruptly when the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

“What’s going on Anakin? Why did you stop the ship?” she asked.

“There’s something wrong with the hyperdrive, “ he said, frowning. 

His understanding of engines couldn’t be gainsaid. She followed him silently to the engine room, and watched as he pulled out pieces and parts.  Finally, he showed her the alluvial damper. It sported a noticeable crack. It didn’t look reparable to her, but she felt compelled to ask anyway.

But before she could even voice the question out loud, Anakin was already shaking his head no.  “We need to replace it,” he said.

Obi Wan started heading back to the cockpit.  “Let’s see where we are and find out if there’s a planet nearby where we can get replacement parts.”

As luck would have it, they were within a day’s sublight journey of a planet called Rattatak.  “I’m not familiar with it,” said Obi Wan, “But it’s our best shot.” 

During their day’s journey Obi Wan had a chance to read up on the planet.

“It’s a known haunt for pirates,” she told Anakin, grimly.  “So we have to be extremely careful. Don’t let anyone know we’re Jedi or we’ll have a target on our backs.”  Especially him, she thought, but she didn’t want to scare him. He was an excellent fighter, but he still had a training saber and he was only 11.  “Listen Anakin, do exactly what I tell you. We find a repair shop or dealer. We get the part. We do not talk to anyone else. We do not make eye contact with anyone else. We follow the plan. We do not deviate from the plan.  Do you understand me?”

He stared at her through her lecture, eyes big, head tilted to the side.  Then he looked insulted. “Of course Master. I know how to listen!”

She stared back. Sure he knew how to listen.  Whether he actually would do what she said was a whole ‘nother question.

She repressed a sigh and put in the coordinates for the planet’s largest city.

Their luck held at first.  They found a spaceport, landed without incident, and got directions to several mechanics. They were on their way to the first shop when Obi Wan heard the unmistakable sounds of blaster fire being deflected by...a lightsaber?  Forgetting her earlier lectures to Anakin, she ran right toward it, stopping at the corner of a building where she could see what was going on.

Out in a square stood what appeared to be a human male and a Dathomirian female, with lightsabers, fighting off attacking Weequay pirates.  She didn’t realize there was another Jedi team here!

“Stay here,” she cautioned Anakin, sneaking up behind one group of pirates and disarming them.  

“Freeze!” she yelled. The three other pirates put their hands up, and the two jedi ran to join her.

“Master!” She had a warning in the Force and turned around just as Anakin leaped out from his hiding spot and blocked a shot aimed at her from a sniper. 

“Thank you Anakin!” While grateful for the help, he  _ had _ ignored her instructions. “But didn’t I tell you to stay hidden?”

Anakin scowled as she turned to the other two.

“Hi, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker.” She bowed.  

The man looked incredulous, and incredibly grateful.  “I’m Knight Ky Narec, and this is my padawan, Assajj Ventress. We were beginning to think no one was coming!”

Obi Wan and Anakin turned to look at each other.   _ No one was coming? _ She felt the question reverberate between them. Obi Wan asked, “How long have you been here?”

“10 years,” said Narec.  “You have a ship? You might want to make sure it’s secure or it’ll be stripped for parts.”

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other again, and hurried back to the space port. There were a couple of Weequay loitering about, and Obi Wan gave them a warning look.  They scattered. 

Obi Wan ordered Anakin--and Narec ordered Assajj--to stay behind and guard the ship, while Obi Wan and Narec went in search of the damper.  The padawans were not in favor of being left behind, and they complained loudly. When Obi Wan turned around to wave goodbye to them, she saw them standing side by side at the foot of the ship, arms crossed, lower lips outthrust, right feet tapping, looking like twin furies.  She quickly turned back around so they wouldn’t see her laugh. 

It took awhile to find one they needed, in decent condition.  Knight Narec spent the time telling her how he’d crashed on the planet, and had seen Assajj use the Force during an attack by Weequay raiders.  One of the people killed by the pirates had been her master; he had apparently treated her well, but she had still been a slave. She had no memory of her homeworld, though she had been told she was from Dathomir.  He’d taken it upon himself to train her as an apprentice, and they’d been protecting the people of Rattatak since then, never giving up hope that they’d find a way off the planet. 

Obi Wan digested this in silence.  “That’s remarkable,” she finally said.  “The Force must have brought us here to assist you.” She thought about how Anakin had sensed trouble and shut the ship down nearby.  That couldn’t have been a coincidence. 

“Well, let’s get our damper installed and get you all back to the Temple. The Council will be very glad to see you, I’m sure.”

*****

 

The Council  _ was _ happy to see Knight Narec. He had long been given up for dead when inquiries into his disappearance went nowhere. They were not quite as happy about Assajj.  What were they to do with another strong Force sensitive raised outside the Temple? However, Yoda kept everyone in line by reminding them that she had in fact been trained by a jedi knight, and that diversity is an asset.  

She and Anakin formed an immediate friendship, despite their seven year age gap. Once Anakin learned that she, too, had been a slave before being found by the Jedi, he became her biggest supporter. For her part, Assajj wasn’t so sure she wanted to be followed around by a little kid, but it was nice to have a friend when everyone else in the Temple either stared at her in avid curiosity, or tried to pretend that they weren’t staring at her in avid curiosity (even though they really were). 

“They’ll stop doing that once they get used to you,” he told her. He was no stranger to uncomfortable staring in the temple.

Obi Wan was grateful.  Between seeing Shmi and knowing she was free, and having a new friend, Anakin felt much calmer in the Force.  At least for now. She knew only too well that puberty was right around the corner, and she, for one, was  _ not _ looking forward to that.  

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I posted a chapter for this story, sorry! I have so many things going on in it that it takes me awhile to pull it all together.
> 
> I honestly don’t know much about polyamorous relationships, but figured they’d need to be able to communicate well, and have some pretty strong boundaries, to be able to work at all. So, hopefully I didn't make it completely unrealistic.
> 
> Hi Shmi!  Will we see her again?  All signs point to yes.
> 
> QueenLyssa asked in an earlier chapter if they would free Shmi as a courting gift--I made it more of a Christmas/Winter Solstice gift, but here you go!
> 
> Oh looky!  Ventress! No idea how old she is in relation to Anakin and Obi Wan, let me know if you know…
> 
> *St Thomas Aquinas

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Obi Wan deserved better (he could hardly have done worse), so I'm starting him over as a her, and letting Dooku's interest in him (her!) manifest early rather than after he'd become a Sith Lord. This will take awhile, and I won't post often, but eventually we'll reach Anakin, Padme, etc.


End file.
